Code Geass Colorless Memories Side Stories
by blackmambauk
Summary: side stories to NSBleach00 fanfic Code Geass Colorless Memories there are many events, stories and background that happen in the shadows, there's always more to the world than meets the eye read on to see for yourself
1. Chapter 1:The Story of the Storyman

******I do not own any of Code Geass characters, stories or anything else related to Code Geass all of it belongs to Sunrise**

**A****uthor Notes**

**This sidestories will focus on minor/side characters from Code Geass, characters who didn't get much if anything in Code Geass, the main characters will be referred to and appear at times but as I have I'm working on character I want to explore. At first I wasn't planning on any arc's or plots going on but as I went on with this work I came up with more ideas and got NSBleach00 blessing to purse them so have you enjoy what you read. **

**This chapter is on Diethard Reid the 'evil' teammate of the Black Knights set in in different places of the fanfic (bouncing between before the story is set to chapters 10, 14, 15, 17, 20 and 25) as he remembers his life before during and after the first season's event in this fic. This is to show the more 'darker side' of the Black Knights and of the man who worships Zero and his background as well enjoy. As with the Kyoto chapter I did before this but kept where it is this will be little dialogue mainly three person information on Diethard's activities with some of his own thoughts in places. this is one of the later chapters I did but I have put it first as it's the one I think is my best one I did, plus these stories can be read in any order people wish since they are all separate from each other.**

**Also I do use TV tropes phrases in my notes so if your unfamiliar with them just a fair warning here.**

**It would be wise to read the main fic Code Geass Colorless memories first before reading this fic's stories (which you should have done really anyways since well you know the rest). as they do relate to events there and knowing the main fic's stories and events help you understand things better here as well. Plus give the NSBleach00 the support and review his work as it helps him and me out in making these stories enjoyable for you our audience and if you don't tell us how we are doing how can we know your enjoying our work so please give a bit of your time and tell us what you think of our work.**

* * *

**Black Knights Headquarters (formally Britannia Viceroy Palace) 30th August 2017 a.t.b**

Diethard Reid sat in his office at HI-TV studio wearing a smug face as he usually did as he worked on his computer sorting out his work that he was doing for the Black Knights now that they had liberated. He then stopped and started thinking about how His life had gotten very interesting as of late and he started thinking about how it all started only a few months back and about his whole life as well up till now.

Diethard Reid was born in the Britannian homeland (in the State of California) thirty-one years ago to the parents of Aldrich Ried whom Diethard had inherited part of his hair colour and most of his features from, most people who described him as being quite slimly and smug snakeish which fit Diethard as well since Diethard went about without caring what people thought of him only his work mattered to him.

And to Cynthia Chapman of whom inherited his purple Britannian eyes from and was considered attractive with her long brown hair (that she tied into a bun when on duty in her line of work) that mixed with Diethard's dad hair to produce the sandy brown hair Diethard had himself. Glasses that made her meganekko but also scary at the same time and a small mole on her right chin, all in all she could be a man's dream girl and their own worst nightmare at the same time as well despite the fact she is 51 years old by this point she was still in great shape for her age due to keep herself her training and maintaining her shape at all times.

His parents were people of different status and bloodline in the country of Britannia.

His mother Cynthia Chapman (she never used the Reid surname due to hating Aldrich) was one of the heads of the Office of Secret Intelligence (went by the codename Allora Gale since she like to move like the wind while having a oh well attitude to setbacks) meaning that she was a woman who had connections in a lot of different places, connections to many people across many places both high and low in status, to some organisations like Pluton whom she worked with now and then though she didn't get along with its leader Oiaguro Zevon whom she shared a rivalry with over matters relating to the Empire and it's goals. Along with people of different nationalities as well making her a very powerful woman and she had the attention and confidence of many other powerful people in the empire.

But she also had enemies as well due to her rank, her ways of doing things but any who tried to go against her ended up dead, broken or even turned to become her ally, Cynthia definitely had a way with people that was for sure.

Her role in the OSI was to deal with stuff like double, triple agents, fleshing out enemy spies etc.. But Cynthia's main role was to take captured soldiers, prisoners and other figures she deemed useful, there she would break them, seduce them or even in special cases mind control thanks to her connection to a very powerful organisation in Britannia and them send them back into the enemy's ranks or place them in useful positions in Britannia. She also helped to back and fund individuals in many countries whom she felt could be useful in the future but she kept this list of people to herself as their usefulness could make or break at any given time and Cynthia didn't want her connections to these people getting out.

She also one of the people who help's to run the Re-education centres in the homeland where Prisoners are subjected to repeat viewings of how great Britannia is and other forms of subtle torture that was designed to break their resistance or will and make them model Britannian citizens.

But she did other works like false flag operations and tracking down personal enemies of Britannia as well.

She had her own personal ship that she had built for herself thanks to her connections, built up wealth from the Chapman line and from taking the Reid's family fortune after Aldrich's untimely death as well. She called it the Lusankya. A play on the infamous Russian prison in the EU a reminder that they aren't as pure as they claim to be plus she had always been a fan of Russian culture and history. The ship is a Britannian Carrier Battleship which served as her personal headquarters as she often would be in many different places due to her line of work plus it made it easy for her to keep prisoners she had under her own personal control and allow her to use them for her own purposes as well as the assignments she was given as well.

While publicly she was a woman who was loyal to the Empire and to whom she serves (her main boss being the Emperor) but who rarely if ever involves himself in her departments work despite the fact on paper they answer only to him in fact Diethard never found out who his mother does actually report to as she never spoke of such things to him.

And they serve the people of Britannia as well not that they knew who she was as Secret Intelligence did everything in the dark.

She was a woman who knew very well and always let Diethard remember this that in her view that the Britannian Empire was a finished state, that it had grown state that most of the members of the Imperial family were a bunch of idiots and useless beings, It's policies were not only counterproductive to Britannia and to it keeping the people of occupied countries in control but also that the Military and the Nobles were a bunch of odious fools who made her organizations and her own work much harder than it needed to be.

She also saw no value in the rampant racism that went on in Britannia as she held the belief that anyone who could be of use to her was a worthwhile asset to have regardless of rank, race, background and ideology things saw as being childish pathetic things that idiot humans who let those things guide them as ignorant of true human nature, which was to trample others like ants.

But she did believe in being thoroughly ruthless and particularly arrogant to those who she felt were beneath her intelligence and attention, she took great pleasure in riling up scandals of certain people like the one time she embarrassed the First Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia himself in matters relating to diplomatic talks with China.

Which caused the empire and the man himself much damage to his reputation by making him out of be a person who held interest in young girls in a very 'perverse way' and Odysseus never knew that the damage had come from within his own country and from Cynthia herself whom he thought was a close friend of his.

Also in one or two cases aiding and funding rebel and terrorist groups in areas of the empire just for the thrill of it just to see if any interesting enemies came out of the woodwork, made for more interesting work and brought some pleasure to what was at times an empty and lonely life for Cynthia as her line of work had left her little time for raising her son in a normal household not that she had wanted a child really considering how her marriage to his dad came about.

She had not married Aldrich Reid out of love or respect but of arranged circumstances by her parents who were also part of the Secret Intelligence and had made sure she knewed what world she lived in from the moment she was born, and that they had connections to the Reid family for a long time.

She had always held that against them as she had fallen in love with someone else and they killed that person to prove their point to her and this had blacken her heart forever leaving nothing but the woman she was now, she gained her revenge many years later when she had them blown up along with some of her enemies and Nobles she saw as future threats to her when they were in one of the Areas they were working in with the aid of an interesting person she had become acquainted with some years back.

Diethard had always remembered after that his mother had become even more distant and involved in her work after that but she did make sure that he was well placed to be of use to her at any time.

His father on the other hand was a noble who involved himself in the state of politics being one of the main members of the House of Lords based in Pendragon; he was a man who held the rank of Margrave and he very much believed in the superiority of his rank and of his blood and had no problems reminding his servants and his enemies the dangers of getting in his way was a very bad idea.

Which at times involved torture of which included, burning people's flesh off, cutting their 'certain' body parts, to which Diethard had been subjected to a couple of times (minor stuff compared to most) over petty matters like showing no interest in being a noble or a politician and also for showing interest in another man in ways his father certainly didn't approve of, he left his mark on Diethard in certain ways that Diethard remembered to this very day, he liked to poison those he could not bend to his will, and blackmail anyone he can just to make an extra profit or to further some policies he wanted implemented.

But the man always made sure to keep his dark side from causing too much trouble in his line of work and he knewed how to put on the charms to keep people from asking questions about his taste in activities at times. Also he had implied once or twice to Diethard (while torturing him) that it was simply part of the Reid's family traditions and that they all went through this sort of thing at some point but of course he never did anything to prove it.

He had met a rather unfortunate end at the hands of his wife when Diethard was sixteen and she saw fit to show all of Britannia of his fate when he had a meal that was to 'Die' for and killed off some of his allies who had joined them that very evening at their residence in Pendragon, she had Diethard there just to show what her life was like and to show how much she hated her husband and how much she hated how nobles like him who ran Britannia and how stupid and short-sighted they were and finally how you can gain entertainment from killing people to spice your life up.

Diethard pushed the thoughts of his parents out of his mind, he didn't particularly thought much of his parents or the childhood he had with them, in fact he felt he had quite an interesting childhood never boring always something interesting happening.

"_Ah yes, my childhood to some it would be a childhood from hell and to some degrees I certainly didn't like my childhood, but for the most part for me I simply learned how the world worked and I learn how to make news and gain entertainment from it, as I get now from following and filming Zero"_ Diethard said in his mind smirking to himself.

He had always found journalism to be the field he most found enjoyment in learning while young he always watched the news and searched around for the latest news and events always looking for the juiciest and the most entertaining news he could find whatever gave him some comfort and entertainment from the hands of his dad at times and had influenced him to devote everything to the one thing that brought him satisfaction in this boring and empty world he felt he was in.

He never had any friends while younger and as he got older he didn't feel the need to make any as his mother taught him to only associate with those who would be of entertaining value to him or useful in gaining him what he wanted or needed regardless of who or what they were.

That and that he was trained and learned from his mother how intelligence work when she took him with her to various different areas sometimes when she went on missions just to show him how the world is and what Britannia is like and that he should always keep an eye on politics and make sure he made good connections with the right people, basically knowing when to kiss up to a person and knowing when to know when someone's usefulness was up.

And how important it is as she wanted him to see the world through her eyes whenever she made time for him as she devoted herself to her work completely and while she didn't hate her son she didn't really love him either, but she did see value in him and had arranged to allow him to enter Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Law in Pendragon when he turned eighteen so he could find his own path as she thought he could be of much more use elsewhere than where she worked.

Diethard being the obsessive perfectionist he was (which he got from his mother and father) worked hard on every subject he did with camera techniques and using journalism to expose certain stories, how to twist stories to your advantage (regardless of slander, half-truths etc.) being where the action was being the subjects he specialised in. He graduated from the University at the age of 22 with highest honours and instantly making himself an attractive candidate for many journalist companies who offered him high salaries, titles, luxuries among other things as well.

But Diethard turned all the major companies down and went with a small TV company called HI-TV which had barely just started but for Diethard this was a challenge and excitement he craved, as he had learned from his mother why spend time working for something that was a finished product and had nothing left to show, Napoleon Bonaparte a man despite being European Diethard admired quite a bit certainly didn't and neither would Diethard so Hi-TV is where he went.

"_A journalist always goes after the most interesting and the best story possible, regardless of how or what they get their story, people will always buy it up" _He thought to himself.

* * *

In his first few years there he mainly went followed round the Britannian military in its conquest of different countries where he witnessed much action first-hand always there to get the most interesting news around, hell he paid some of the numbers in the different areas he went to to help him get the best and most entertaining news around essentially they were selling out their allies and countries for money, status or sometimes just for food.

Oh yes Diethard saw what his country did to other nations who opposed it, while he thought at times it was really pointless and there was no news in it since Britannia did it often merely just reinforcing what his mother had taught him about the world that it was survival of the fittest and that if the numbers couldn't find a way to outsmart Britannia and fight back then it was only natural to see them crushed.

But that didn't mean he felt sorry for the numbers or the oppressed, hell on one or two occasions he even orchestrated thanks to some assistance from his mother whom he often stayed in contact with as the two shared only one thing in common that benefitted the two, the thrill of creating events and livening up their lives for whatever small measure of pleasure they could get.

They had arranged a terrorist attack and another occasion an uprising just so that he got first-hand coverage of it and how it would boost his profile and HI-TV profile across the world while setting up the people he tricked for a fall, that really got a kick out of him and as always show how much he put into anything he did.

"_So simple to pull off at times, can't believe I was able to pull off those lies, but as my mother always said the bigger the lie the more people believe it_" As he thought again in his mind.

Of course when some people found out about this they were shock and appalled at his actions but they could hardly do anything to stop him thanks to his profile and the fact they knew he could ruin their careers so easily if they gave him cause to.

Yes he made many enemies across Britannia for the way he went about his business but his success and the fact Hi-TV went from being a small company to becoming one of the biggest and most popular stations around by 2014 six years after he joined the station protected him from his rivals attempts to dispose of him. Because his stories along with a few others by people at the company were what the people wanted, were the most interesting and they didn't pull any punches over what they reported.

However eventually Diethard made a mistake that would eventually be the reason why he ended up in Area Eleven in the first place.

In his quest for something entertaining he had come across upon some unusual activities from some agents from his Mother's organization who were in the Britannian base he was at in Hong Kong near the Chinese Federation in 2014.

Now Britannia had leased a piece of land from the federation and had built the Far East Exchange Center which mainly served to house the Britannian army and navy in the South China Sea and it served as an important Economic city in all of Asia especially since Japan had become Area 11.

Now what had caught Diethard's attention at the time he was at the base was that he had followed around some OSI officers he didn't know (on a hunch since he knewed whenever they appeared a story was near and because he was bored). And eventually they led him to a room and from there he had listened in to them converse with what sounded like a small boy about something that was happening within the Chinese federation and that it needed his and from what he heard his 'orders' help with the matter and that it came from a 'mutual acquiescence' of theirs.

Diethard eventually made the mistake of accidently opening the door and tripping over a wire as he tried to get closer to what the conversation was about and alerted everyone in the room to his presence.

When the boy turned towards him he saw those cold eyes fall right upon him Diethard didn't know why but all he remembered was that the next thing that happened was a red sigil bird coming from the boy's left eye and from it a red globe appeared and everything went blank for him after that.

When he eventually awoke in a bed in the base he received a call from his mother who promptly told him to never reveal anything he had saw and heard that day since the boy had killed the OSI officers in question and had caused her a lot of trouble and a mess for her to clear up which she was quite angry at her son for trouble he created.

He was also to not to make any inquiries about the boy or whom he serves in any way, and that he was to be sent to Area 11 as punishment for his eavesdropping of the conversation and for his foolishness behaviour and he wasn't to have contact with her again until she deemed him worthy of it again.

Diethard knew he had no choice but to follow his mother's instructions as it was the only way to keep his job and keep him away from any further repercussions of his foolish actions.

* * *

For the next three years Diethard kept his head down and mostly coasted by in Area Eleven as he worked as the producer and chief of staff at HI-TV in Area 11. Party because he didn't find anything interesting to do in the area since Prince Clovis and General Bartley hardly did anything interesting in that time period and because he was afraid to cause any trouble and risk his mother's anger again.

He had the mutual acquaintance of the leader of the Purist faction Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and his assistant Villeta Nu whom he would follow around on some of their operations in the area. Mostly standard stuff but there were one or two times where things livened up for a bit but nothing that set the world on fire but was enough to keep him very secure in his job.

He found he liked those two to a degree though he found Jeremiah's arrogance, idea of justice and sense of entitlement and racism to be quite boorish, uninteresting and the whole Purist's faction ideas boring and part of what he found most boring of Britannia as a whole.

He once again made no friends in his position at HI-TV in the settlement, everyone he worked with were mostly useless people who had no use of him in the long term and whom didn't share his passion and obsession for the job they did.

Another time he managed to get an interview with one of the members of NAC one Hiroyosi Yoshino who was new to the board, head of the Yoshino house that had recently risen and only 23 years old at the time, of whom was well-known for shunning all media attention for the most part and for being reclusive but he allowed Diethard to interview him in exchange for coverage of his donations to charities and his work with orphanages and food banks.

Diethard remembered that day going to the foodbank and one of his orphanages and at times he felt there was something odd about both the laces the people gave off a bad vibe and looked as if they had something to hide. Some of the Children looked scared and confused as well which he found interesting as well.

At first Diethard thought little of the young man as he dodged most questions Diethard had for him and came across as a ditzy idealistic bore but as he kept talking to him he remembered a line he had whispered to him at one point.

"_Mr Reid, you probably think I'm just another young self-centred idiot looking for attention from people, but between you and me I know you're looking for the action, for the thrill and believe me We intend to one day give you and everyone here in Area 11 a thrill they never forget Britannia will see what we are made of, after all what's life without a little fun to it, all in the game isn't it Diethard" _he had said while grinning and putting his hand on Diethard's shoulder as well.

Diethard had remembered seeing the man smile at that thought (what he had said was scandalous and who was we supposed to be though Diethard thought he just meant the Royal we) and laugh as if he was joking but yet his eyes showed he was not he was serious in what he had said, plus Diethard had to admit he was quite the handsome fellow, he was charming, and he was ambitious in the way he acted, talked and looked.

Plus he kept twisting his neck for some odd reason though Yoshino just passed it off as a reflex he made developed as a kid.

This was a person Diethard made a note to keep an eye on for the future so he kept what Hiroyosi had said to him to himself the guy must've known he wouldn't say it to anyone else, again always make connections in the right places it had served him well.

Diethard then mused in his mind about a certain thought.

"_The fire in me got put on ice, my life for the first time in years became extremely dull I often thought the fire in me would never be lit again while I was in Area 11 but how wrong I was_" Diethard said thinking back on this period of his life in the chair of his office.

Although he did hear from one of their conversations in Clovis office he had bugged on a whim just to see if he could with the aid of some of the eleven servants in the palace whom he had a deal to get info from in exchange for money or food since they were that desperate.

And from it he learned about a Project called Code-R which involved something about a girl who apparently was able to survive any harm she was put through and she was immortal, now this piped Diethard's interest somewhat someone being immortal? Now that was something interesting to look into.

However before he could look into that matter any further the Shinjuku incident happened where he learned later was Ohgi and his group had stolen poison gas which he had learned from General Bartley in the first place at Clovis boring parties he like to throw, but he wondered later on if it was related to the Code-R project perhaps since Clovis and Bartley went to such extremes measures to cover the incident up with another massacre Diethard sighed at that.

"_Such a pointless massacre, no style, no great theatrics nothing, just an empty bloodbath of pointless and pathetic killings by a product of people who have long grown stale_"

Diethard had never thought much of Clovis, he was just a whimsical, childish and narcissistic windbag who was all show no substances he really wasn't bothered at all that he had got killed as the person who killed him was really something else.

Zero Diethard smirked wildly as he finally came to him in the story of his life.

"_I still remember the moment he made his début, rescuing that eleven Suzaku Kururugi from Orange, he was so mystic, so magical, here was a god that was born, from that moment I knew I had found my muse, my life's work my fire had been lighten up once again, this was no mortal, this was a god and I am his personal director" _Diethard proclaimed with all the passion and effect of a large ham he could muster in his head while posing like Christ had handed them the apple from Eden's garden.

He then sat back down in his chair and continued on as if nothing had happened.

After that Diethard spent every spare minute of his time researching and watching Zero's appearance and what he did, he noticed from the angles of the security cameras and the cameras of his crew that when Zero got near Jeremiah, his mask seem to open near one of his eyes.

As he had always thought it odd knowing Jeremiah well that he had allowed Zero to do what he did, he had to admit whatever Zero did must've been something magical to persuade Jeremiah of all people.

But Diethard couldn't get a clear picture as Zero made sure not to get too close to any one camera, this annoyed Diethard and later on he would muse that while Zero's first appearance was brilliant.

"_It probably would've been better if he had let Jeremiah set up Kururugi considering all the trouble he caused us_ _in the months to come, I wonder why Zero was so insistent on recruiting that boy to his cause, his value would've been little considering he had signed himself over to Britannia already and turning over to us would've just cemented that view he was a backstabber with no allegiance to anyone but himself" _Diethard thought with a serious face.

At the same time along came two spiders one by the name of Cornelia LI Britannia and her sister Euphemia LI Britannia, Diethard had met Cornelia once or twice while out in some of the areas he was reporting in and found that she was mostly the equivalent of a pit-bull dog, a lot of bark and bite (the way she fought and planned she was a great general Diethard would admit) but who rarely was an interesting sight to behold, just pure bland, someone will probably put her down eventually or she will be neutered like the bitch she is what Diethard thought of her in general.

Now her sister on the other hand Euphemia she turned out to be an interesting sight that no one would suspect to be at all but Diethard would save that for later.

So Zero didn't do anything until the terrorist incident at Lake Kawaguchi where Zero and the Black Knights made their grand debut, Diethard had remembered that event well as he wondered why Zero had appeared at the Hotel he got a weird call from a caller who had the audacity and the idiocy to question why he and his team were showing Zero a lot on their channel, with him having to explain in basic terms that Zero= viewing rates and always provided great TV.

This person kept annoying Diethard until he gave him the idea that he should actually join up with Zero and the Black Knights, aid him, film him, document him and follow him till his story was complete.

As Zero rescued the hostages and began his speech Diethard used all his power to keep the focus on him and him on the air as he announced to the world his rise and what he planned to do in Area 11, that all who were weak were free to join him and the strong should fear him, while Diethard could care less about the Black Knights being justice he just cared about how Zero did, what he said, how he said it, and the way he carried himself.

This Diethard knew was where his path lied, what he had been searching for all his life, Britannia was finished, Britannia was boring, Britannia was stale, Zero and the Black Knights they were the future, the future he would capture with his very own hands.

" _... The first time I ever saw you it was the night you rescued Kururugi, and I trembled, it was like a new era had taken form and appeared before me. I wish to document you Zero, as you build your organization and topple over the empire then take this world for your own. I wish to be there documenting history as it's created; nothing has ever made my heart dance more."_ Diethard reminisced about the appearance of Zero and what he had told him once.

However Diethard got in huge trouble with the Viceroy for this stunt of his which he received a huge lecture and telling off from her and her favourite pet dog Gilbert Guildford (whom would obey any command she gave) with the words from her as followed.

"Another act like this and I will make sure that you end up reporting the movements of the Dung Beetle in Area 18 for the rest of your days, minus the pair that you seem to value below your waist Diethard Ried, I trust I have made myself clear" Cornelia then stumped out with her dog and that was the last time he saw her.

* * *

So after Zero and the Black Knights debut Diethard immediately got to work on applying to join the Black Knights, sending information he had received from one of his informants in the Viceroy palace (a new one not the old ones from Clovis's era who Cornelia's other pet dog Dalton had flushed out) and from another within the army an honorary Britannian who he later found was a double agent planted in by Taizo Kirihara Head of Kyoto, of whom he would work with to build the Black Knights spy network in the future.

About Cornelia's upcoming plan to take out the JLF base in Narita with most of the details being about where the JLF base was and what Cornelia's battle plan was.

He also received a visit from his old mutual acquaintances the now demoted Jeremiah Gottwald and Villeta Nu who wanted him to look into a student by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge who they somehow believed was connected to Zero, and they wanted him to find out everything about him and tell them once they were back from Narita which neither of them did come back to him after that.

While they never came to him again Diethard did look into the kid and found some very interesting results, with the help from his mother whom he had a talk with for the first time in three years since the incident, he found that Lelouch Lamperouge looked very similar to one Lelouch VI Britannia son of Marianne the Flash, whom many people and himself believed to be dead along with his sister Nunnally Vi Britannia which he connected to him after bribing and blackmailing some of Marianne's' ex staff for information.

Also during this time Diethard couldn't help but feel something was watching him, as if there were tracking his every movement as he went. This was odd he thought but he ignored it, playing it off as his imagination.

Now the two hadn't been well-known because of their young age but once their mother was killed and they were exiled the press was willing to get any information and photographs on them and Diethard had found one or two of Lelouch at his mother's funeral, even then the boy had a strong resolve in his eyes.

Of course Lelouch VI Britannia had only been nine when he was exiled with his sister to Japan and anything could've happened to him, but Diethard knewed better that this was no coincidence, that a member of the Imperial family was alive and hiding was the biggest news he had found in quite some time

Now this was interesting if a Britannian prince he was and if he was working with Zero then that would be very interesting, plus Diethard also recognized Lelouch and Zero were of the exact same height and that after using his skills at getting a clip of Zero's voice along with one of Lelouch himself after he sneaked around Ashford Academy and was able to get a sample of his voice while he was chatting while walking on the hallway with another student who had silver hair (whom he later learned to be Rai) from a reasonable distance so as not to arouse his attention.

But straight after he got caught and was told to leave by an eleven maid whom he would later recruit as his main agent Sayoko Shinozaki who was attending to a girl in a wheelchair in the gardens of Ashford Academy, who after he had researched on Lelouch looked similar to his sister somewhat.

A coincidence that two members of the Imperial family were just living their lives like that? No way had Diethard thought, if they were hiding their true identities then it's likely they don't want to be found, plus Diethard didn't really care about their imperial identities at all. They are all the same no more interesting than the other.

He knew that the Ashfords who owned the school were supporters of their mother's so it was no surprise they were hiding the pair and since the Ashfords were unlikely to ever regain their nobility there was no story there Diethard thought would be interesting. He just wanted to find out if the boy was connected to Zero and he was starting to get the feeling they were.

In fact it had crossed his mind that the two were one and the same if they were all the better in the mind he thought.

"_What a legend it would be, the Britannian Prince rises against his nation, leading a revolution as the masked crusader against the evils of the whole world this script just keeps getting better and better_" Diethard Smirked back in his chair in the present day.

It turned out that Diethard's mother she had no problem with him joining the Black Knights, she saw them and Zero especially as a fun distraction and would no doubt be worthwhile for him to keep an eye on him in person so she pretty much told him to do it since it be worthwhile for both of them so thought.

While Diethard did wonder why his mother thought that, he didn't care since all he wanted to do was to document every single thing Zero did up close and in person so he wiped that thought from his mind.

As he watched the battle of Narita on a secure internet channel he was once upon amazed at Zero's tactic's which involved using the JLF as bait and then causing a mudslide that destroyed most of Cornelia's forces and from which he later learned that Zero and the others ambushed her while her forces were distracted by Tohdoh and the rest of the JLF.

That once again the Lancelot had appeared and stopped Zero from completing his plan which frustrated Diethard as he thought the Lancelot and its pilot was ruining a masterpiece in the works. But he concluded that his god needed a Lucifer to counter it so he put up with it for now.

Diethard then moved on to when he finally went to join with the Black Knights in person after he had given them even more information on Britannia operations, this time in the Saitama Ghettos where Diethard later found out Zero had sent out which many saw in the Black Knights his unofficial right hand man Rai (or as Diethard would learn later Rai Sumeragi/Thurston) as the only combatant.

Which saw the debut of the Proto Gekka and with it Rai was to stop the attack and save the civilians and resistance fighters nearly all by himself with the somewhat aid of Tohdoh and his Four holy Swords.

Diethard had been surprised Zero didn't appear at the Ghetto as he expected, hence why he had sent the information in the first place, hoping that Zero would pull off another brilliant act, but alas he sent out his Blue Knight of whom the act gained him quite a bit of attention and notice within and around Area 11 plus along with the fact he had gained throughout his time in the Black Knights much popularity and affection because of his humble nature and his skills on the battlefield did much to make his appeal to the people of Area all the greater.

Eventually Diethard arranged to meet the Black Knights in person in the ghettos of all places but Diethard was willing to take the risk just to be near Zero. After the risky trip though the ghettos where once or twice he got approached once or twice by some local deadbeats whom he mostly just laughed in their face and told to bugger off, but both times one of them tried it on with him and he had to resort to punching their lights out.

He had learned how to defend himself from Britannian military staff and soldiers and his mother as well simply because when reporting on the frontlines he was at huge risk of being attacked so the training had come in handy quite a few times in his life, that and knowing how to use a gun and avoiding being shot were very handy traits to have in life he thought.

After that event he went to the meeting that and met his Black Knights contact, Zero's 'official' number two Kanamine Ohgi (that was mostly in name as he later learned) and his logistics officer Naomi Inoue whom Diethard would take under his wing as his assistant and protégé somewhat on the work he does for the Black Knights.

After meeting them and saying his piece on why he wants in the Black Knights they went to a warehouse where he finally met the God in person, Zero whom he said while having two guns pointed at him from some goons, he still remembered introducing himself to him.

"It is an honour that you would meet me like this Zero." He remembered his first words towards his God, his muse, his life's work before his eyes.

"_He was so magnetic in person, so unique, so commanding, his presence was like none I had seen before ever, and he really was the one as showed at the battle at Port Yokosuka"_ Diethard said in his thoughts

As the battle at the port started and Diethard found himself stuck with Ohgi whom he felt was nothing more than a pathetic idealist and a weak man not fit for command but still whom the Black Knights had to have since not everyone can be a star or an ace, on one of the dock cranes overlooking the battlefield at the port where they waited for Zero to do something until.

Until the JLF ship which was being attacked by Britannians exploded right in front of their eyes, while everyone else thought that General Katase and his men had committed Seppuku Diethard knew better.

He realised instantly that Zero had planted a bomb beneath the ship and sacrificed the General and his men to damage and distract the Britannian forces while he made a move against Cornelia and her royal guards.

Diethard had to get a closer view of Zero's work, he had to get front view of it so he left his position aside Ohgi and pretty much danced his way towards the battlefield while avoiding Ohgi's pathetic gun shots at him and he remembers very well what he said that night.

"It_ makes perfect sense; he wanted to cripple his enemy's defences using the Liberation Front as a living trap! He's excellent material this Zero, He's chaos incarnate! More, show me more of your genius; let your ego engulf the world_" Diethard remembering fondly his first viewing of Zero in person as a Black Knights.

* * *

Of course the battle didn't go as planned as not only the Lancelot turned up again to cause trouble and of whom heavily injured Zero taking him out of action for a few days. But the battle also saw the debut of its twin the Lancelot Club which was able to match Rai in the Proto Gekka so all in all while the explosion was spectacular the end result wasn't good.

So in this period of Zero's absence Diethard mostly got to work on what the Black Knights secret intelligence and spy networks and was and found while it was good it needed his touches to be perfect and better than Britannia's is as he showed Naomi Inoue the ropes, while she wasn't the most useful person she was sufficient for what Diethard needed and was resourceful and intelligent enough to carry out Diethard's orders well enough.

So the first thing he did was to get in contact Taizo Kirihara whom was the main guy helping out on that front and working with him to make sure that they had a proper informant structure in place and many cells of double agents though the Britannian ranks and in the honorary Britannian system.

He also handled the Black Knights PR which he was naturally suited for of course arranging for their messages and actions getting across nearly all TV stations by hacking into the network system or by bribing network bosses who naturally as with most Britannians only cared about filling their own pockets, the joy of a Social Darwinist system in full effect Diethard thought amusingly.

Diethard also created a secret unit called the Knights Shadow unit, now these people in this unit would not be affiliated with the Black Knights officially, they were to mostly be a unit that causes trouble in ways the Black Knights couldn't be seen to do, so for example if someone needed to be killed they would do it, if they wanted a riot to get violent they would instigate it.

If they were to set up some Britannians by shooting other Elevens in the Ghettos dressed as Britannian soldiers and in the settlements as well they would do it. Along with other activities that would benefit the Black Knights without them being linked or seen to do it, in essence Diethard was putting all his talent, experience and training from everything from his life to great use.

He knewed full well that people weren't moved by petty high minded ideas alone like Ideology, Justice and brotherhood, that sometimes if you wanted to have Liberty, peace and security you had to spill rivers of Blood and light a few fires to get it and where would the fun be otherwise life would be boring and that's what Diethard hated most was boredom.

This attitude of his as it had in the past gained him very few friends with most of the Black Knights hating him on principle just for being a Britannian, the only person he seemed to even remotely like and get on with were Rakshata Chawla the head of the Black Knights' research and development team whom knewed very well what sort of person he was, didn't hide that and saw things like him with amusement or just wanting to get data on her knightmares.

Diethard could respect a person like that and he did as well despite her female gender.

The other people he got on with was Zero and Rai with Zero not caring how he got things done for the most part (apart from the one time he and Rai came to him about his attempt to have Kallen kill Suzaku which he would touch upon later) and while Rai didn't seem to like him much he did respect how he did things and saw his view on things as valid as well which Diethard respected and liked as well.

The first recruits for this Shadow unit came from within the Black Knights and they were Hide Kobayashi, Matsunaga Okino and Kento Yamasaki, three simple soldiers whom Diethard had learned were far from it, they had been in the Blood of the Samurai group once where they had committed mass murder a number of times in their attacks on Britannians and Japanese a few years back along with other act's they had done in their time.

Okino had committed quite a few acts in his time with him apparently being an ex special forces officer for the JLF. Also because he liked control at all times so he was the leader of this little gang. Kobayashi had killed quite a few homeless and old people that seemed to most people just because he could and because it amused him (though that's because he had scars across his moth they made it looked like he was smiling all the time. While Yamasaki was a half breed of Japanese and Britannia and hated both his heritages for reasons only known to him and had shown many times to both Britannian soldiers and Japanese resistance groups by killing both in equal measure and by leaving them with a smile as well.

The only reason they had gotten into the Black Knights was because Ohgi and Tamaki didn't bother to check their backgrounds at all, plus he had learned from Kirihara the few survivors of Blood of Samurai had their personal crimes hidden by Tatsunori Osakabe another member of Kyoto whom had a hand in this unit by passing on potential members list of people he had backed and protected from the consequences of their actions.

Plus Zero wasn't picky who joined that much either as long as they didn't kill civilians or do criminal activities (or were seen to do any) everyone was welcome under his lead.

Though Zero later learned of this unit and certainly didn't approve much of it, he did see the benefit of such a unit and allowed Diethard to continue as long as he kept it under control at all times and never used them to go against the Black Knights or against him himself.

Also through Kirihara Diethard was able to come into contact with the eleven maid whom he had ran into before Sayoko Shinozaki whom he would later induct into the Black Knights as an agent. He had also learned that she was actually a SP Martials arts trained bodyguard sent by Kirihara into the Ashford services for which Diethard suspected was to do with the imperial children he had found.

So Kirihara knewed they were there then as he had learned from Tamaki after he goaded him into revealing information about the Kyoto meeting that Kirihara knewed who Zero was and that he wasn't Japanese well that was interesting Diethard thought.

It had pretty much all but confirmed his suspicions that Lelouch VI Britannia was Zero, but he wasn't going to tell anyone this, he didn't care who Zero was just as long as he continued to do what he was doing he could be a dog for all Diethard could care he had his masterpiece in work and nothing was going to derail that.

Which now led him to think of Rai whom during Zero's absence chose to stay at Ashford apart from one day and the operation at Aichi Ghettos that failed simply because they received the information too late and by the Time Kallen and Rai were able to get on the battlefield the JLF had been destroyed and Tohdoh had been caught, but the Four Holy Swords were able to get away and Diethard later sent them instructions on how to find the Black Knights if they wanted to get their leader back.

Diethard turned his attention back to Rai, this boy was very mysterious, and he had no memoires along with no background, surname etc. But yet Diethard sense there was something very unique about the boy, which along with the fact that Zero tended to talk to Rai the most unnerved Diethard, he had to wonder at the time what was it that Zero saw in the boy, what was it that made him take him into his inner circle, not even Kallen Kozuki was this close to Zero and she was supposed to be his bodyguard.

Diethard talked to the lads a few times in that period just to get an idea of what he was like and one of them responses were Interesting to say the least.

A good example was when Rai asked him why was he in the Black Knights.

"Ah Rai, may I talk to you" Diethard said to him as he was alone in the hanger working on his knightmare one time.

"Huh… Ok what is it you want Diethard" Rai said to him with a confused tone and face.

"Oh I just want to have a chat with Zero's Right hand and Blue Knight" Diethard said to him with a smirk.

"Y… You do?" Rai said back to him

"Yes, I heard quite a bit about you form the others so I would like to get first-hand knowledge of the person that is you" Diethard said to him.

"There' not much to say since I don't have any memories about myself and I'm nothing special anyway I just do my duty that's all and I ain't Zero's right hand I'm just a solider doing what needs to be done" Rai said to him still confused as to why he was talking to him

"I understand that, but you are an interesting person, since you came out of nowhere with no memories and somehow you're really good at what it is you do, and I'm interested in what who you are there's something about you that is interesting to say the least." Diethard responded to him condescending

"If you need anything from me, just ask and I'll help you anyway I can." Diethard said with false niceness.

"O-ok I'll keep that in mind" Rai said with a blank face and an uninterested tone.

Another time he told him this to his face.

"Yes, this atmosphere is very good." Diethard said smirking as usual.

"The Atmosphere?"

"The darkness of this hideout, this secret society-like organization, this uniform which strengthens the group cohesion. Don't all these things seem wonderful?"

"Is that so?"

"To think that Zero organized all this with careful calculation…it makes me shiver in excitement."

"Zero's ideas and ability to get things are certainly amazing at times"

"There are very few people who are capable of moving the world. In Zero, we have met one such person."

"That may be fortunate for us."

"Fortunate? I wouldn't mind even if this was an invitation to destruction and ruin. Right now, I'm just happy to be here in this time and place. As a witness to history in the making. Doesn't that have a sweet ring to it?

"You're an odd person you know that"

"If this is reality, I feel like I want to laugh loudly. I only hold myself back because of the mood of this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's good. Very good…"

After Diethard left Rai was alone in the command centre

"_That man's ability to collect information and mobilize is certainly impressive, but…his attitude regarding Zero is still quite intense and weird. I think that I'll have be careful and keep my eye on this man for a while longer."_ Rai thought in his mind

Soon after Zero restructured the Black Knights not long after the operation to break Tohdoh Kyoshiro and Diethard became the head of information, espionage, and public relations much to the other's annoyance and anger, no surprise to Diethard of course the Japanese were always so proud and arrogant about themselves and distrusting of foreigners like himself.

"_Besides who else are they going to get for the job, if they could do it themselves they would, elevens so pathetic at times_ _there beneath my attention only Zero is worthy of it._" Diethard thought in his head once again.

After the Rescue of Tohdoh from Choufu Base which had led to the pilot of the Lancelot being exposed as Suzaku Kururugi of whom was the son of the late Eleven Prime minister Genbu Kururugi this led Diethard to conclude that unless the boy was assassinated he would be a symbol the Britannians would use him to become their white in shining armour especially as the boy was becoming princess Euphemia's knight.

But once again of course the Idealists, moralists and the fools of the Black Knights objected, despite the fact Japan was famous for ninjas and killing people anyway, short-sighted blind idiots they were.

Only Rakshata had seen the logical side of it even Zero wouldn't approve of it, why why wouldn't he approve of it, what was his reason for keeping that boy alive, he was the one person who could bring all this down, he was the one person who needed to die for Zero's life work to come true, so why was Zero so obsessed of recruiting him Diethard pondered

"_Tohdoh while I respect his brilliant skills in battle, he is a blind, ignorant honour bound twit_ _who couldn't get the job done when he should have and has the gawk to go on about how the Japanese would find it dishonourable arrogant proud short-sighted old fossil who doesn't even know his own history " _

"_No Surprise about Ohgi, he's a complete idiot who wouldn't be able to make a decision if his life depended on it, why Zero keeps this man around I wonder but I suppose we have to have a nobody like him to get people to relate to higher members, even though I think it will lead to disaster in the future." _

"_But Zero, what is it about Suzaku that he wants to risk everything to bring him to his side, surely me is enough for him, plus he has useful pilots in Kallen and Rai along with Tohdoh and his men, what he need a weak, hypocritical idiot like Suzaku for" _Diethard thought at the time.

So after that meeting Diethard was in a foul mood for a change, he didn't usually get angry but this time he couldn't help but get angry at the Black Knights short-sightedness, it seemed only Zero, Rai and Rakshata were the ones to have any brains and common sense at all, and even Zero had his moments of questionable intelligence.

Yes while Diethard knewed how brilliant his god was. He did notice a few flaws in him that could affect his greatness in the future. First he was a micro-manager or in other words a Dictator, he simply just had to check everything Diethard and everyone else did or said, he wouldn't let people run their own stuff; he had to do it, only he could do it no one else could, it made some of the Black Knights feel unappreciated and annoyed that a man in a mask would expect everyone to follow his lead at all times, but yet keep secrets from them and only inform of tactics at the last moment when it suited him.

In essence without him the Black Knights would fall apart which he had to remind Tohdoh of all people in the submarine near Kanime Island later on and he's supposed to be somewhat competent for goodness sake.

He also noticed that Zero let his own misguided idealism and conscience blind him to what needed to be done at times like with Suzaku and when the incident at Kyushu happened etc.

But Diethard had found a chance came up when he spotted Kallen Kozuki all alone pondering to herself for once since Rai was back at Ashford, usually she was with Rai whom everyone in the Black Knights thought at times the two were together since they spent nearly all their time together, heck they usually talk with other members together.

Diethard remembered going up to her and having this conversation.

"Kozuki may I have a word with you" Diethard said to her smirking at her as well.

"Eh, just what is it you want Diethard" Kallen responded while somewhat glaring at him she didn't like him at all with his smug attitude and his Britannian heritage despite being a half breed herself.

"_Hypocritical, naïve pathetic silly little mewling quim" _Diethard thought of her, despite her skills in the Guren, he thought she was the most pathetic sort of person around, only useful for licking her master's boots and being like Gilbert a useful pet for his god (or her boyfriend) and for killing people, she was way beneath his level.

"I have an idea for you, it's about Suzaku Kururugi may we speak in private" Diethard putting on his best tone of voice.

"… This had better be good Diethard" Kallen said reluctantly following him to an empty room

"So spill it out what is this about Suzaku" she said while glaring and in a harsh tone.

"It's quite simple, I want you to kill him, he's a threat to the Black Knights aren't you tired of having to fight him again and gain while he stops Zero from fulfilling out his great plans and getting in your way." Diethard said to her.

"W-well yeah but…" Kallen said while a bit shocked at Diethard's request.

"Besides aren't you captain of the Zero squad now, isn't it your duty to protect Zero in any way, from any threats from any sources." Diethard continuing on with his words towards her.

"Yes… yes it is my duty to protect Zero in any way but what are you suggesting Diethard" Kallen responded to him in a suspicious voice not trusting his motives.

"To put it bluntly I want you to kill Suzaku Kururugi while you're at school with him, you can do that can't you, and it is so simple for you to do won't it" Diethard said

"Y-yeah but" Kallen said while pondering to herself.

"Isn't it much simpler and easier to get him while he's not in his knightmare, where he won't have his partner around to help him, where you can isolate him and do he in quietly and efficiently?" Diethard said to her

"This is true" Kallen said now actually seemed more convinced by Diethard

"Also while he is at the school isn't he a threat to your boyfriend who lives there" Diethard said next

"H-hey Rai isn't my boyfriend we are just close friends that's all what does Rai have to do with this" Kallen said while her cheeks blushed and she looked a bit unnerved now Diethard had found her main weakness

"Oh but he has everything to do with this, who's to say if Suzaku were to find out his allegiance to us he wouldn't slip into the boy's bedroom at night, drug him with something to paralyse him and then slit his throat him after doing questionable things to him, do you know Suzaku that well to give him the chance, do you want your friend to be put in danger because you didn't have the guts to protect the person you care about the most, and before you got to save Japan for all your loved ones" Diethard knewed he was pushing it but he was so close to achieving the goal all he needed was a little more push.

"Y-you, you really are a piece of work you know that why Zero recruited you I don't know but I think you're a sick twisted sicko" Kallen said angrily but in a low threatening tone to Diethard who just smirked at that comment.

"I don't care what you think of me, all I care about is making my masterpiece work on Zero, making him the legend he was born to be, and for that legend to come true Suzaku Kururugi has to die, besides by doing this deed yourself you would have eliminated your worst rival, done your duty to the Black Knights, protected the leader you admire so much, and protected the one person you are closest and care for the most, am I wrong?" Diethard said his smirking even more.

"I… I will protect Zero, I am captain of the Zero squad, and I will protect Rai from any who dare to harm him or anyone else I care for, I don't need a slim ball like you to tell me that, I will be the one… the one who kills… Suzaku Kururugi, now this talk is over Diethard which I prefer to forget we ever had" Kallen said while glaring at him, and then stomping out of the room.

"_Heh Heh, that was way easier than I suspected it would be, she really is an impulsive idiot that one despite all her talk of justice, wonder how the Britannian women will treat a pathetic half breed like her in the prisons" _Diethard said to himself while standing in the room.

Of course he had found after that she didn't do the deed typical like most women all talk no action, well nearly until Rai stopped her from doing it, to which Rai confronted him on it before the next mission on Shikine Island.

"Diethard may I have a word with you" Rai said with somewhat of a glare and not looking happy at Diethard.

"Ah Rai what can I do for you today" he responded to him with a smile

"Would you mind telling me, why you suggested to Kallen to try to kill Suzaku Kururugi in front of a room full of students where her identity as a Black Knight would be exposed in front of a load of people" Rai said that calmly but with a tone of cold but smooth intimidation that could send shivers down one spine.

"Ah, so it was you who stopped her from doing the deed, not surprising considering how much you care for her" Diethard responded not responding to Rai's intimidation of him, though he had to admit it unnerved him a bit in a way very few had ever done so, Zero, Cornelia and his mother being the others.

"It's quite simple, since you and Kallen go to school with Suzaku Kururugi and he's at the weakest there, among people he trusts, cares for his guard would be let down, so that would be the best spot to take out Zero's greatest threat and since you weren't around Kallen fitted the bill nicely" Diethard responded smirking.

Rai didn't respond at first to his words at first and wasn't sure how but he then said to Diethard.

"While I understand your plan in theory Diethard, it was still a reckless and immoral move to make, you would've put our best pilot at great risk while potentially costing us the captain of the Zero Squad, blackened the Black Knights name and also annoyed Zero greatly in the process and we both know that's the last thing you want to do is to annoy Zero, so in essence Diethard this was a stupid move on your part." Rai said to him in his usual calm tone and face.

"Also, while yes I see your view on Suzaku Kururugi needing to die since I highly doubt he will ever join the Black Knights since I know him well and the threat he and the pilot of the Blue Lancelot pose to us. but he is a kind, honourable and talented warrior and friend of mine and he deserves an honourable death in battle, believe me Diethard if Kallen is unable to get it done and I know she can do it since she's better than me, I will kill Suzaku Kururugi myself if I have to as he is my enemy on the Battlefield" Rai said that to Diethard

"Yes yes, I see your point Rai, yes in a way it was a reckless move on my part, but I just take any opportunity I see to remove a threat to the Black Knights and to Zero as I see fit, after all someone has to play Devil's advocate here if you want to bring liberty and freedom to the masses, you have to be willing to spill a bit of blood here and there don't we and I know you understand that well don't you?" Diethard said smirking to Rai all the way.

Rai then came closer to Diethard looked him straight in the eyes with a cold stare and subconsciously said this.

"Diethard Reid… while I do understand and to a certain degree respect your work for the Black Knights. Your problem is that you are so enamoured in writing and helping forging a legend out of Zero that you're forgetting to remember to watch how your own story unfolds, your desire to create a masterpiece will only end with your destruction and you think that the only source of power in this world is the power of PR, To quote something the philosopher Machiavelli once said "He who is the cause of someone else becoming powerful is the agent of his own destruction." Remember that well Diethard" Rai said in a serious and regal tone all the while cold eyes fell on Diethard now a shiver did go down his spine.

Rai started to back off and turned back to him.

"Oh and one more thing, If you ever put Kallen in a situation like that again or threaten her in any way again, I will show you first-hand what it is like to know what powers exist in this world, got that Diethard" Rai said eyes cold as before, but his voice low, soft and threatening in a big way.

"Of course Rai, it won't happen again I can assure you of that, But I must say there is so much more to you than I first thought, I wonder what the real you is like, I look forward to seeing you with your memories" Diethard said as he put his hand on Rai's shoulder and grinning even more at him.

Rai then had a confused look and walked away and then we walked into Zero and told him about what Diethard did and this led Zero to lambasting him for it and telling him not to do it again as well.

But Diethard put up with that since Rai had shown him something interesting he had to keep an eye on that one.

"_That one has a presence in a way similar to Zero, though it's a lot more subtle and smoother, he is quite the character"_ Diethard said in his mind

After that Zero put his plan of capturing Suzaku on Shikine Island into action and the events were interesting to say the least Diethard thought.

The second Prince of Britannia Schniezel el Britannia was the guest who turned up, in his personal ship the Avalon and used the Gawain to blast at the Black Knights, that was quite the move Diethard thought, to sacrifice a pilot like Suzaku just to destroy your enemy, now that was a person Diethard thought was very interesting, but he was nothing compared to Zero in Diethard's eyes but still another person Diethard could respect for all his character would allow.

Of course the mission had somehow ended up with Zero and Kallen ending up on Kanime Island and Rai disappearing to go and find them there, when Zero and Kallen returned in the Gawain without Rai Diethard suggested the he be left behind since he's just one person and it would be better for the Black Knights as a whole to get to safety.

This had gotten Kallen to nearly attack him for just suggesting that, just proving him right even more that the girl was in love with Rai, and from Zero who seem to be determined to get Rai back no matter what.

So they waited until they heard from Rai which wasn't until hours later and they picked him up and he was brought to the infirmary by Zero and Kallen.

* * *

Then the Kyushu Incident happen, now the guy behind it Atsushi Sawasaki was a total bore, a mere puppet dancing on the strings of others, but what made the whole thing interesting was that was when Zero announced after Diethard asked what his long term intentions were and his answer was.

"To make Tokyo an independent nation." He said

Diethard remembered his response well.

"I thought so. He's really going all the way." He had said

"_This was it, This was really it he was Making his rise, he was about to become the legend he was made to be, now the script was a near masterpiece and it only needed something special to make it epic_" Diethard thought back to that announcement by Zero.

What was also interesting about the Kyushu incident was that Zero actually aided and worked with the Lancelot against Atsushi Sawasaki and the Chinese forces to which he had to admit was Zero being odd again he really didn't understand Zero's obsession with that guy but he did concede Zero had done the best strategy here as he had to tell the idiot redhead who was pouting like a little girl.

"So his tactic was to sneak the Gawain in alone to get past the Britannians. That was brilliant." He had said

"Maybe but the Guren Mk-II could have acted as a shield for them. After all our battles, to be working with the Lancelot's is just…" She pouted like the naïve idiot she was.

"What's necessary here isn't victory. The Black Knight's participation in this operation is an undeniable truth. Of course, it won't be officially reported, but rumours will spread and everyone will know what happened here tonight. Like Zero said, this will show the world exactly where we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment." He had to explain to her to make her understand.

After that they came back to Tokyo and then Zero had called for a special meeting that was… interesting to say the least.

It turned out that his Blue Knight Rai had regained his memories recently and that his real identity as actually two in one, as it turned out he was the son of the Knight of the Round member the knight of eight Jonathan Thurston (aka The Blue Blur of Britannia) whom Diethard had met once or twice while out reporting in various different places at the time. He was also the son of Shizuka Sumeragi who was particularly infamous in Britannia for her actions during the First Pacific War.

So in essence Rai was Britannian nobility and Japanese royalty along with a huge tragic backstory that would no doubt make him along with his already popular personality and skills in battle an icon and saint for the Japanese population.

This In Diethard's eyes made him a very dangerous threat to Zero and his legacy, to his chances of being God and to what he was trying to do.

But he saw that everyone in the Black Knights wanted Rai to stay, so he went along with it, plus as he said he could use Rai to attract more to Zero's cause and he did find the boy interesting to say the least.

But he was going to have a chat with Rai about where to go with that and soon he got his chance and this was the conversation between them.

"Rai, I'd like to talk to you for a moment" He said while they were in the command centre after he had returned from his visit to Kyoto

"Using the fact that you possess the blood of the famous Shizuka Sumeragi, we can strengthen just cause of the Black Knight's battle for the sake of Japan and improve our relationship with Kyoto as well." He said to him

"Yes Diethard I know how you think, you were going to do that anyway so what's the real reason your talking to me" Rai said that calmly but also bluntly he really didn't like Diethard.

"Well the thing is I'm personally very reluctant about this whole thing. "Diethard said with a scowl across his face

"Of course you are you're worried I'm threatening Zero's presence and ability as a leader, you worried you won't get your legend and story, Diethard you are easy to read and so predicable" Rai said that sarcastically but also calmly as well.

"Diethard, if I wanted to be the leader of Japan's resistance, if I wanted to be what Zero is, don't you think I would've come to Japan after what happened to my family, did that ever occur to you at all, I do what it is right even if I look evil in the eyes of others, so stop wasting mine and yours time and just get on with what it is you want to do" Rai said while glaring at him Diethard just kept a scowl face at him.

"Diethard as I have said before, I do have some respect for what you do and for what you put into your work you but you are a joke at times no offense and you really don't need to feel I am a threat to Zero or to your rather pathetic goals, and personally I think you kind of pathetic really you are really just a lonely sad person if all you have is your obsession with Zero. I'm here to help Japan become free from Britannian rule that's it are we clear on that. Now I think we are done here goodbye" Rai said that then turned leaving Diethard alone.

Diethard just stood there not knowing what to think, he had never been talked to like that before, with such disdain for him and his work, he should hate Rai for what he said to him, for saying his vision for Zero was pathetic and that he was a joke. That someone had actually seen though him and told him what they thought he really was.

But somewhat he found himself having grudging respect for the boy for treating him that way, not kissing up to him, or grovelling towards him, or even being arrogant to him, the boy just spoke what he felt.

Even Zero didn't speak that way to him, so while he hated Rai to some degree he found himself more fascinated with him maybe just maybe there was something Rai could show him that Zero couldn't.

After all that he finally met Sayoko Shinozaki at the school festival he had to cover as part of his job and which after he had talked with Zero on plans for the coup to happen soon. He pretty much told her to keep an eye on the three students at the clubhouse and that he would introduce her to Zero one day, Diethard had to admit she was very useful to have around.

Also at the Festival Euphemia made her announcement of her setting up her Special Administrative Zone of Japan which would treat both Britannians and elevens as equal and that everyone regardless of status was free to sign up for it.

Diethard had found her whole idea to be an absolute joke, who did this ditzy naïve, spoiled little princess think she was, she was threatening to ruin the legend of Zero all because she wanted to be the saviour of the Japanese, the cunt he thought, he seriously completed sending Sayoko to kill her and ruin the zone, but he remembered the last time he tried to do something last that had gotten Zero angry at him and he wasn't prepared to risk it again.

So he just waited for his muse to make a grandstand speech or plan about how he's going to ruin Euphemia's plan, how he's going to stage his revolution across the worlds, but no he never turned up at all leading up to the day of the induction of the plan.

So he found himself arguing once again with most of the foolish members of the Black Knights on how to proceed as both Zero and Rai were absent from all meetings they had on the issue. In the end he suggested they don't interfere with it as it would lead to the Black Knights becoming pariah's of Area 11 and losing Zero the support of the people which while he wasn't that fussed about he knewed that it would be much harder for Zero to achieve his vision without it, he was pragmatic when he needed to be.

Then the Day happened and while at first Diethard thought nothing was really going to happen. But then, then something did happen, somehow Zero had got Euphemia to actually attack and kill the eleven's in the zone.

"_IT was brilliant I couldn't believe that Zero had pulled it off, that this was his plan all along, now the script was perfect, now there was going to be a revolution, a war that would change the world, and now I am going to fulfil my destiny_ of filming and showing the greatness of Zero. _It will be speculator_" Diethard grinned like a madman possessed in his office.

He was quite impressed with Euphemia as well, that this girl he thought was nothing more than a pathetic waste of space, had played the role so well that it hide who she really was, a brilliant killer in such sweet clothing, a trickster of brilliant proportions and Diethard enjoyed portraying her like that for all to see now she quite fitting Princess Massacre and Diethard's favourite nickname for her, The Euphinator who Euphienates all who oppose her and her Knight Suzaku was now the Grim reaper Knight or as some nice elevens like to call him The White Kisama Knight.

That pleased to Diethard to no one as now there would be no benefit to Zero recruiting Suzaku now he would be have to get rid of him and once he was out of the way nothing would stop Zero from reaching his vision.

As Zero announced the United States of Japan to the whole world, Diethard was there to make sure the whole world saw the glory, the beauty the icon, the legend that was Zero in his View.

The Black Rebellion had begun; Diethard was in charge of G1 base along with Rai and his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi, which he spent most of the time having to put up with Kaguya chatting away how great her 'oni-Chan' and her future husband were. Diethard found her attitude annoying but he could sense that the girl was a lot smarter than she let on so he wisely chose his words carefully especially as Rai was nearby and would probably do something to him if he did something to her.

He did notice Rai seem to be holding his hand on his left side for some reason but he didn't think much of it at the time.

Eventually he was able to move on to his main objective, taking the media Center from the Britannians, he was very amused when his collages at HI-TV saw him with the Black Knights he had to remind himself how much he hated the last three years wasting his life with these people when there was someone who was so much worthier of serving, he made sure to rob it in their annoying faces.

The battle went gloriously and in the end Zero won, and Diethard taking the helicopter from the TV Center and flying over the now taken Viceroy palace and filming Zero making his victory speech to the world.

"Yes, show me, show everyone your charisma, and let the whole world know of your existence!" Diethard he said at the time.

Diethard was just thinking about that when he heard his phone go off.

"Yes?" he answered with a scowl on his face.

"Hello Diethard, I assume you're happy with Zero winning in Area 11 am I right" the person said in a tone he knewed only one person used with him… his mother.

"To be honest, yes he's everything I have looked for all my life, he's the fire that lights up this dull boring world, and I will be the three to show the world his brilliance every step of the way" He said to her, he knewed where his place was now.

"Ha Ha… of course, Zero has been quite a joy to watch, he is a useful form of entertainment for me, it's not like he's harmed me or Britannia In particular by winning, he's merely a entertaining clown who wears the crown for a day, so I'll let you continue your work for him my son, but remember this if Zero becomes a bore or someone who tops them in any way I'm sure you will know what to do then.. My boy" She responded in her usual tone of smug confidence

"Of course mother, you taught me very well, but whatever happens I will get to be the director of this coming beauty of entertainment, regardless of who's igniting and controlling the flames" He said with full confidence.

"We'll see who is able to get there first, this will be quite the joy for both of us won't it, the game has just begun" She said before hanging up.

"Yes, this is merely the end of the Beginning of the first act, now comes the real act, and it should be quite a see to show and make for the world" Diethard yes in his mind before leaving his office to prepare for Zero's ascension.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yes I gave Diethard a background, I wanted to give some insight to why he is what he is in my view, how he ended up in Japan, and what his parents could've been like, and here some of his skills come from, I don't tend to do OC characters since there are loads of characters in Code Geass to use and give exposure to, but in this case I made an exception since the OSI had no proper characters and she won't take anyone's spot, I might create an oc or two here and there where needed but make sure they add something to the story without taking over the main characters etc.**

**I haven't tried to Draco in leather pants Diethard nor is his Freudian excuse to make him more sympathetic in fact it makes him worse and mostly pathetic since his smug snake attitude, his jerkass behaviour comes from the fact he is a person like his mother can only find joy in one thing, their obsessions, plus I always found Diethard in the show to be somewhat sexist and condescending to women (comes from him actually hating his mother deep down) hence his vulgar words of Kallen and Euphie, plus it makes him more despicable and loathsome and I hated writing those words but that's how I think Diethard views some people at times in his mind as he tends to be a butt kisser round most people.**

**To a degree yes I have made him gay (since some of his attitude to Zero's at times comes off like it) and no none of his evilness comes from his sexuality it comes from his attitude and relationship with his parents.**

**Now the bit on him looking into Lelouch, yes I have implied Diethard knows Lelouch's prince background, but it does fit with his journalist background, his obsessive personality in regards to Zero and the fact Lelouch isn't as clever at hiding his identity as he likes to think he is. Sometimes I do wonder why some people who are close to him can't figure his voice as Zero since he only deepens it a bit. But Lelouch is at no risk as Diethard doesn't care about his real identity to expose it and if he tried Lelouch would just easily handle him. I always found it odd the show didn't really show much on Diethard looking into who Zero could possibly be.**

**Enjoyed writing his talk with Kallen, Kallen knew what he was trying to do, but still fell for his goading because he taunted her in the way he did in my view knowing she would do anything to protect Rai and Zero. Loved having Rai own him inspired by Jimmy mcnulty doing it to Scott Templemen in the Wire who Diethard is somewhat alike to since both are smug snakes, loathsome people and really pathetic people as well.**

**Loved creating Diethard mother (based her appearance off Colonel Kati mannequin from Gumdam 00 she is an attractive one that's for sure) I based her name off Abigail Chapman from Dauntless and the tribute for the author is her codename for one of my favourite fic's on this sit. Also based her first name off the famous spy Amy Elizabeth Thorpe aka Cynthia just for irony.**

**Her personality based off a mixture of Azula from Avatar, the Keeper from old republic and finally Ysanne Isard from Star wars.**

**I always wanted to do more on the OSI since I love spy stuff etc. know as for her mutual friend you will have to wait and see.**

**I took Diethard father name from one of the most infamous spies in history.**

**Yes that boy was supposed to be Rolo at first but I changed it as he won't be used in this fic by Bleach00 which is fine with me as while Rolo's Geass was interesting he wasn't and I didn't like how he seemed to be in love with Lelouch. the boy won't be alive in the main fic it was just to show Diethard has had experience with Geass before and to give an excuse to him being in japan.**

**Guy on the phone is supposed to be Mao a little shout out to another fic I like Mao of the Deliverance which shows things from Mao's view up to his death.**

**Used Yoshino again, there is a plan for him now.**

**the Machiavelli line wasn't suppose to be an attempt to be smart just to show some of Rai's mother teaching of him since his mother home-schooled him for the most part and Rai is an intelligent person and I wanted to show he can be quite imitating to those he does not like, since he's much more subtle , shrewd and sensitive than Lelouch In his approach to things like Lelouch's older brother Schniezel just my view. **

**Now the Shadow unit thing, the intention is to show not all Black Knights are good, they are the good guys but there are one or two evil people in their ranks, some out for revenge, some just want to kill, adds a bit more grey to the story, plus it fits Diethard tendency to do his own stuff for Zero without his permission, plus would like to add more Structure and units to each side in the future. I have something in mind for the three wait and see. (they aren't oc's they were mentioned by Zero in chapter 11). **

**24/07/13 I have recton them now due to coming up with what I want to do with them as I have gone back and looked over what I wrote and I thought that some things needed to be added and changed so I have done that.**

**Now just want to put this out, I am looking for a writer (not just one if I get some interest from readers) to work with on more stories since in the future I will run out of characters to write for, but also to help build up some of the factions, countries history, characters where need be. As I do love how Wing Zero Alpha has made his fic such a universe both in his work, but on the fanon wiki, his trope pages (which exist for this fic as well since I set them up) plus it would be good to work with someone else as well on where we can take characters, write action scenes etc. of course all in line with NSBleach00's wishes and vision for his story since we all know he's has got big plans for the coming chapters and onwards for his story as well so adding to it makes it all the better.**

**Ok prodded on enough I always do and being repetitive comes with being autistic at times. as always thank you for reading this latest chapter of mine, please review if you can as I would like to know what you think of my work (I don't mind negative feedback just be constructive in your feedback as my writing is far from perfect and can definitely be improved upon).**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaguya's Feelings

**Author's note**

**This chapter is focused on Rai's cousin Kaguya Sumeragi who along with Rai is the only remaining member left of the Sumeragi Clan one of the six house of Kyoto (basically Japanese Royalty in a way). This takes place for the first part just before chapter 20 and the second half just before after her fun day with Rai mainly this will deal in Kaguya feelings finding out anything on her aunt and the Sumeragi Legacy, on the Black Knights current progress, on a little bit on her thoughts on Suzaku, Lelouch on after being told about it by Michael and Kirihara.**

* * *

**Chapter two Kaguya's Feeling **

**Location Kyoto Hideout at Mount Fuji 9pm **

In Her room at the Kyoto hideout in MT Fuji Kaguya was staring out of her window, which had the view of covering most of Mount Fuji and the area surrounding it as well. She couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions towards current events, on one hand she was happy the Black Knights were gaining in strength, in numbers, and of support of the people.

Especially after the JLF had disgraced itself at Lake Kawaguchi thanks to the actions of the men who had committed the act. And then after they were all but destroyed at Narita by Princess Cornelia. Which of course she had a hand in their demise somewhat by choosing to strengthen the Black Knights who had risen in their place. What with being the main supporter of them among the six houses. Especially as given she was the one who had arranged it so the Guren and the Gekka proto-type were given to them and not the JLF to them which aided them in their battles against Britannia.

But she was also feeling a bit gloomy as well, with her recent attempts to find out information on her aunt the legendary Shizuka Sumeragi had revealed pretty much nothing as Kirihara had warned her that might be the case, and to find anything on the Sumeragi Legacy had met with the same results

Kaguya still staring out of her window with her green eyes looking slightly crestfallen started saying to herself.

"Sigh ….. I wish I could find something just something on my aunt, I would've thought that given her famous reputation among the six houses and the people there be something to find, but all I have found is her famous sword the legendary weapon Kusanagi Blade hidden in the Sumeragi shrine._ "_Kaguya said in a sad and disappointed tone of voice.

Kaguya then made her way to her table, where she sat down took a sip of her cup of tea then continuing with her thoughts in her mind so as to not give any potential eavesdroppers any useful information. She knew very well the old saying of 'the greatest enemy is hidden within your own walls'.

"_What could_ _the Sumeragi's Legacy possibly be, did my parents really not know what it was. If it's something that even Kirihara-san and the others know little about, then it must be something that could do great harm if it falls into the wrong hands, especially if it goes back 1000 years to my ancestor Saboro-sama Sumeragi, I wonder has it had an effect on Japanese history perhaps. That's the only reason I can gather why my auntie Shizuka-sama would keep such a thing secret, especially since she was supposed to be one of the wisest and strongest people our clan has produced. "_ Kaguya thought in a wearily but accepting tone as she had learned to judge information and situations carefully, and certainly not to as a Britannian would say 'jump the gun'.

Then Kaguya shifted her thoughts to that Britannian solider who came to interrogate her about the legacy, yes that is the word she would use to describe their 'chat' no matter how nice the boy seemed to be, especially if it had to do with her family nice or not she would die before she give her enemy information about her family, regardless of whether she held the information they seek or not.

"_Sigh …. I wonder … that solider Michael Steinberg, why is a Britannian solider looking for the Legacy, no the better question why is Britannia looking for the legacy. In the seven years since 'They' took our country they never asked me about it not once, or have they asked any of the other of the heads (well to my knowledge that is) about it either. So why now, if it's something powerful and useful to them why look for it now, why not ask about it seven years ago, I can only guess that boy must be looking for it on someone's behalf someone who may have links to Britannia, but is actually working for themselves. "_

Kaguya thought with an inquisitive mind she had been taught well by her dad as he used to put it, "question everything learn all facts until you have everything you need then your view on everything shall be clear".

Yes that must be it, she was familiar with Britannia's way of sniffing for information they so desire, and they would always use someone like Michael or an agent to fluff out the useless details to get to the 'juicy' stuff they would say. Then as Kaguya knew the person or people in the shadows would appear to 'claim' their prize.

"_Is it possible … That the legacy is why my aunt, my cousins and my Britannian relatives died two years ago, was it really a fire that claimed them? If they really hated my aunt why not kill her years ago why then. There's definitely something strange about all this, oh I really wish I could make sense of it "_Kaguya sighed feeling more down after all that thinking.

Yes Kaguya had always known that her family had suffered over the years. No surprise considering the Sumeragi's were famous for being an intelligent and powerful family (which had led people at times to compare them to the Imperial family in Britannia). But they were also famous among the people Of Japan for being one of if not the oldest families around, while technically they weren't royalty many people of Japan look to them as royalty and also to them as leaders in times of crisis. This certainly was one of the reasons why her aunt Shizuka Sumeragi was able to become head of Kyoto despite her young age, her gender and the fact that some members of Kyoto and members of the Diet didn't like her for the fact that she had her own belief system and wouldn't bend it for anyone.

But the common people sure did due to her humble nature, treating all as equal and for actually coming down to the cities and mingling with the common people as compared to most Kyoto members who never visit any of the local people and tend to keep themselves occupied with their own business. That was what Kaguya thought mattered at the end of the day, what the people thought not what other leaders thought as without the people's support you can't be expected to be trusted by them or be able to run a country properly as well.

At times Kaguya found it hard to deal with being the only member of the Sumeragi family left alive and obviously people around her comparing her to her famous aunt (which was no surprise considering she looked her like form the photo's she had seen of her aunt). A lot of people especially her mentor and grandfather figure Taizo Kirihara obviously expected great things from her and constantly pushed her to improve her intelligence, how she carried herself in meetings, how she read people and situations, Kaguya knewed for a fact that she was constantly being measured by her peers in Kyoto and by other resistance leaders and fighters over the years she had been head of the Sumeragi Conglomerate.

In her first few years as head of her family she had Kirihara and Tousai Munakata be there and speak for her during the meetings as she was only around 7 years old when she became head of her family due to her parents dying during the Second Pacific war. This annoyed her a bit at times, but she accepted for the most part that the two came with her during these meetings at that time because they wanted to make sure she wasn't messed about and that they could watch and see how she was progressing in her training and in her duties as well.

By around 2015 a.t.b they had stopped coming with her to her meetings and duties though Kirihara continued to come for the more big ones like visiting the Britannian administration department who sorted their tax returns and contributions to the Britannian economy each year as well. Thanks to Tousai's skill in dealing with finance's and accounts they made sure that they gave Britannian a cut that they found acceptable while being as mimized as possible so that they had as much funding and resources as possible to support the JLF and other groups they supported in actions against Britannia.

She started to remember one time (the first meeting she had without Kirihara or Tousai there) when someone from the Blood of the Samurai came to her to look for support from her in aiding their group, this was just around before they committed their infamous Osaka massacre and Kaguya remembered the individual from the meeting. A person called Okino Matsunaga.

As Kirihara would later inform her thanks to his intelligence network he had ran for many years in Japan. Okino had been a member of Japan's special forces division for years and had been involved in a number of assignments and missions where their had been quite a few casualties in the process. He also along with some members of his squad were sent on secret missions to the Chinese Federation as part of Genbu Kururugi's effort to deal with those who hated Japan, so that he could convince the Chinese Federation along with it's neighbours of allying with Japan and become one huge empire that which would match the EU and Britannia. They were looking for the first chance to take the country as shown recently with their effort to use ex-cabinet minister Atsushi Sawasaki to justify their actions in trying to take Japan for themselves.

One of the missions they did had been in Shanghai where apparently something went wrong and as a result they got abandoned there by Genbu and his government while they were taken prisoner by apparently the MSS (the ministry of State security). They only got released back to Japan before the invasion thanks to the efforts of both Tatsunori Osakabe and Kirihara who threatened to cut off business with the Chinese Federation in terms of Sakuradite if they weren't handed back over back to them.

Kaguya felt mixed feelings over these affairs as she knewed that Suzaku's father Genbu was a man who believed greatly in Japan's greatness and wanted Japan to be a strong force in Asia. When he came to power after the reign of Shizuka Sumeragi he had a Japan that was strong economically, had ties with a number of nations and had a happy people.

In some ways Kaguya suspected that Genbu like her found it tough to follow after a woman who helped to win the First pacific war and lead Japan to it's strongest since the Great war where it had been left a shadow of itself by the actions of the Emperor and his family, which had forced then to dismantle and abolish their dynasty and line of rule.

This in Kaguya's view had led to him doing actions such as participating in the Oriental Incident where Japan tried to block Britannia by trying to force it to negotiate with the other two superpowers. To Kaguya thought was an attempt by Genbu to show that Japan meant business and to the people that he was a tough, wise and competent prime minister. Which backfired thanks to the invasion by Britannia who used it as an excuse because of Genbu's actions.

Also that by doing this action Genbu along with the Okino issue had alienated Japan from the Chinese Federation and the EU was too busy from fighting Britannia in Africa and other places to be of help.

Another thing that Genbu did was arrange a future marriage between Kaguya and her cousin Genbu's son Suzaku. In what was probably an attempt to unite the Sumeragi's and the Kururugi's in the strongest union Japan would ever seen as the Kururugi's were at their strongest during Genbu's reign.

Not to mention him along with Kirihara accepting Lelouch Vi Britannia and his sister as hostages in his dealings during the Oriental Incident.

"_Japan certainly has a very mixed and interesting history at times, I wonder how Zero-sama intends to handle Japan when he liberates it_." Kaguya thought to herself again. She was doing this quite a bit tonight.

She turned her thoughts back to that man. Okino was a tall enough for a Japanese person and while he had quite a few scars on his face and some around his neck that seemed to indicate that he had seen a lot of action in his life. That wasn't what Kaguya had found intimating in the man, what she had found intimating about him was that his face and eye's especially his eyes which were black and narrow showed no indication of kindness, no hope, no humanity towards them, just eyes and a face that looked like that had witnessed, been through and done much suffering in it's lifetime.

"_That man... he's a man would most likely wouldn't just enjoy watching the world burn, He would probably be willing to lit the fuse if he could." _Kaguya eerily thought of Mr Matsunaga.

But she knew very well now wasn't the time to be down or to think of people like that. So as she perked herself up to her usual state, things were going very well with her 'husband' Zero-sama and his Black Knights. They had made great progress with both knightmares she had arranged for them as footage she had been sent showing her what they had been doing against not just Britannia but also against other groups that would harm the common people as well.

Especially as they were vital along with the mass production Gekka's that had recently been sent to the Black Knights as well in freeing Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh-san from his prison cell where he was about to be executed. Also as she watched on the news today Zero and her cousin and ex-fiancé Suzaku Kururugi had helped squash ex Cabinet minister Atsushi Sawasaki's correction the Chinese Federations attempts at taking Japan for themselves.

"_Hmm…. Zero-sama and Kururugi-Sama worked together at Kyushu, wonder why they haven't done so more often. What could possibly be the thing keeping the two from being allies, I know Suzaku-san wants to bring change from the inside, but he can't possibly really believe he will succeed can he, Then Again_ " Kaguya stopping her thoughts with flashbacks to her childhood where Suzaku-san was quite brash, abrasive and tended to act before he think. She then stopped thinking about Suzaku-san as doing so only brought sad memories, but she turned her attention to someone else from her childhood memories.

Kaguya remembered that Suzaku-san only got along with the Britannia's Prince Lelouch who she remembered to be quite intelligent, good looking but also very sure of himself and dismissive of other people's opinions, Kaguya had remembered seeing much anger in the prince's eyes, anger she feared then that might lead him to much suffering and turmoil.

But she had fond memories of Princess Nunnally Lelouch's sister and the other Britannian Suzaku-san got on with, whom she remembered to be very sweet, kind and always had a smile on her face, despite her blindness and that she couldn't walk, she was the one thing along with Suzaku Lelouch seem to show a gentle side to. Kaguya had wondered for some years what had happened to the pair, but she could only guess as to their whereabouts' now or what their fates were if they are departed from this world.

Kaguya realising had gone off track from the Black Knights thought of them again. She then started thinking of that silver hair Black Knight she met not too long ago with a huge smile on her face as she chuckled to herself.

"_He he he…. He was really cute, the wild silver hair, his figure slim but well built, that uniform he looked really good in it, those deep blue eyes had to have his knightmare painted with those colours, the way he talked about Zero-sama and the black knights. It was fun helping him to the tunnels no one suspected him when he was with me, but I never got his name wonder what it is. And finally I got to here Zero-Sama's voice my future husband's voice! "Kaguya's_ happily glee to herself then she looked at the photo of her aunt and her family on her table and started thinking again

"_That silver hair man definitely looks similar to Auntie Shizuka-sama' son in this photo, is it possible could he be Auntie Shizuka-Sama's son, but he and everyone one else died in that fire two years ago, could he have escaped? If he is her son where has he been all this time, why didn't he come home to Japan, he must've known someone would've helped him if he dropped his identity and his mother's name to the right person, that he would be in safe hands, I wonder? Well I'll ask Kirihara-Sama's opinion tomorrow "_Kaguya thought with a serious face.

She then finished her tea and went to bed thinking tomorrow would be just be another day.

* * *

**Next Morning in the Kyoto dining room**

As Kaguya sat down to her usual Japanese traditional breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of rice, miso soup and a cup of hot green tea, to which she was eating alone, as she usually does as the other heads of the six families tended to eat earlier in the morning than she does. This wasn't because they didn't like her, more to do with that they had far busier and more duties than her to fulfil, so this meant longer days and rising up earlier than she did. But she didn't mind this much as her duties were mostly separate from theirs, and when she did meet them they got along well enough.

In fact the only one who came to have breakfast with her at all was always Kirihara-Sama, who came through the side door with his cane as he always does, though today he seemed to be in a great mood, as his eyes were full of joy he came and sat down near her and started to speak to her.

"Kaguya-san …. I have some important news for you "Kirihara said in a serious but passionate way.

"Oh what is it Kirihara-Sama? Is it good news "Kaguya said in her genki girl type voice?

"Yet it is in an interesting way when you think about it "Kirihara responded while smiling with his eyes shut.

"So come on what's the news." Kaguya wanting to know.

"Ok… this morning we received an email from Zero-san, telling us that along with the blood results we came up with a few days ago, that your aunt Shizuka-sama's son is alive. And that he is working for the Black Knights, as the pilot of the blue knightmare we sent to them." Said Kirihara with a happy smile on his face.

Kaguya sat there at first shocked that there was another member of her family alive, and that it was that silver hair man she had met, but her face soon turned into being extremely happy that one of her cousins are alive saying in response.

"Really… Auntie Shizuka's son, onii-chan Rai …. Is alive, I knew I had seen that silver hair Black Knight somewhere before. I can't wait to meet him now I can find out all about my Auntie and Shimai-Chan Sakura as well, I'm so happy" Kaguya said in full genki girl mode being at the happiest she had been in years.

"He's been working for Zero-sama all this time as well; no wonder they've been doing so well, I have no doubt my future husband and onii-chan will liberate Japan soon "Kaguya said with full confidence in her tone of voice.

"Yes… well apparently He's been working for the Black Knights since he came to Japan about two months ago, before that he's been working for many resistance groups around many different areas. But now he's home, I'm just glad one of Shizuka's kids survived. Really thought the Sumeragi's were crippled beyond repair when she died, but now with her son alive there's a new hope for your clan and for Japan again "Kirihara said with confidence.

"So when can I get to meet Onii-chan? I hope it's very soon "Kaguya said anticipating meeting her onii-chan.

"Actually he's coming for a visit here today, so get ready he will be here very soon, in fact I have an interesting offer for him today. "Kirihara responding to Kaguya's question .

"Oh really… what's the offer?" Kaguya asked interested in what the offer might be.

"Wait and see." Kirihara responded.

After hearing that Kaguya finished her breakfast and went to her room preparing to for onii-chan's visit as she got ready. She chose her best Japanese Kimono that made her look like a Japanese maiden goddess, as she was getting dressed she had a small thought to herself

"_Oh boy I really really can't wait to see him again, hope he's got some great stories to share about auntie and Sakura-Chan, I really want to know more all my onii-chan's family. I'm just so happy to have a family relative I'll have to show him all the shrines around here, plus I bet I can get him give me a piggyback ride, ooh today is going to be so fun " _Kaguya said with a cheeky grin on her face as these thoughts went through her mind.

"_I wonder if he knows anything about the Sumeragi's legacy, I will definitely have to ask him about it today, I really want to know what it is, especially if it's as old as Kirihara says it is." _Kaguya said in her mind as she finished getting ready.

Just then a guard came to her door.

"Lady Kaguya…. Sumeragi Rai-sama has arrived he will be waiting in the large meeting room" the guard said.

"Ok I'm on my way. "Said Kaguya cheerfully to the guard.

Kaguya then left her room and ran to the room where just before entering she saw Rai through the open door, where he was slowly walking around the room and she had a quick thought.

"_Wow there he is… I forgot he was tall, but still really cute with his hair and eyes especially, I know I'll give him a big hug that'll make for quite an entrance." _Kaguya said excited and with a huge grin on her face, she was pleased with this plan.

Kaguya then put her plan into effect and started to run to Rai.

"Welcome Home Onii-chan " She shouted as she happily jumped into Rai and hugged him while her face went right into his chest.

* * *

**Kaguya's room **

It was now past midnight and Kaguya was in her bed thinking on today's events with a smile on her face.

It had definitely been a fun day, with her plan of hugging him surprising him Kaguya was pleased with the results of that. Learning that he was pleased with the colour of his knightmare gave her great joy as well wise choice she thought indeed, and then she got to hear all about her auntie Shizuka and about Sakura-Chan from onii-chan as well she wanted to know more but onii-chan said he told her everything so that was understandable.

Kirihara-sama eventually got to his offer which turned out that he wanted him to be head of Kyoto; like Auntie Shizuka was before she left Japan, but to both hers and Kirihara-Sama's surprise he turned the offer down, saying he had no interest in it and that he was here on someone's orders, this interested Kaguya quite a bit she hid it during the meeting feeling it wasn't the right time to talk to Rai about that. Kaguya's face turned more serious as she thought about this bit.

"_I definitely understand why he doesn't want the position, after everything he's gone through I doubt this is the sort of life he wants to lead, but I can't help but wonder whose orders is he here under. Is it possibly someone from Britannia… no there's no way onii-chan would aid Britannia after what his Britannian family side did to him, is it someone from the EU?, Chinese Federation? Or is it a different group or person entirety. Could this also tie into the Sumeragi's legacy?" _Kaguya wondered to herself in her inquisitive thinking mode.

The Legacy she had ask him about it, when he heard that he seemed to get stern about it wondering why she was asking about it. The fact he answered it after a minute of being asked the question and that he seemed to be hiding his thoughts and emotions very well made Kaguya wonder.

"_Onii-chan…. I'm sure you have_ _your reasons for not telling me about it and that you think you're protecting me, but I'm sure you know something about the Legacy. I don't want to know about it just because it's to do with our family and how it ties in with our family's history. I want to know about it so that if it's dangerous or too powerful then it needs to be kept out of Britannian hands, especially since they now seem to want to find it. Onii-chan …. I hope you can tell me about it someday as I want to help you with it….. In any way I can, because…. you are family to me Onii-chan... the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you." _Kaguya thought with sad thoughts and a quick tear rolling down in both her eyes.

But she quickly wiped them away and returned to the fun bits of her day with Onii-chan Rai.

After the offer bit Onii-chan had asked about his mother's sword and so Kaguya got to go on a field trip with him to both the Kururugi and Sumeragi shrines. Once at the Sumeragi shrine Kaguya got to watch Onii-chan show off his sword skills with his mother's blade, Which Kaguya had to say were awesome like mother like son she thought, she could only imagine how good Auntie Shizuka had been.

Then came Kaguya's favourite part of the day, the piggyback ride back to Kyoto from Sumeragi shrine, Kaguya grinned and giggled at that memory.

"_He he he …. That was really fun to do, he ran so fast and with such grace, he felt quite strong and warm too, haven't had that much fun since the days where I used to play with Suzaku-san and Lelouch-san. Onii-chan looks a bit like Lelouch-san those two would've got along well if they ever knew each other" _Kaguya said smiling at those thoughts.

Then she remembered the dinner, seeing Onii-chan try different Japanese foods was great, he definitely seem to know his Japanese food and what not. Afterwards Kaguya introduce him officially to the other heads they ate with, they were all pleased to meet auntie Shizuka's child, they each asked him about his views on the war, on Zero and on Japan's future etc., wanting and testing to know Rai's opinion, mental skills and intelligence on the subject as well.

In essence they wanted to see if he was like his mother and sure enough he showed he was, as evening went on however Kaguya noticed how Onii-chan Rai looked to be a bit fed up and in her eyes sad as well. Kaguya thought about this as she turned in her bed with a sad face to boot.

"_Onii-chan Rai…. You are a very strong person who has built oneself mind and body very well through the tragedies and events you have been through in your life. But you definitely are a person who is I'm sure has had much sadness and loneliness as well since that day's events. You definitely miss your mother and sister greatly; I noticed how you seem to have trouble to someone calling you Onii-chan again, which I'm sure you never thought you would hear someone call you again. _

_I know sadness and loneliness too; after my parents died I was the only Sumeragi left. I felt the loneliest person in the world, and taking up being head of our family made it harder as well" _Kaguya said in her mind on her sad tone.

"_But I hope you know, and I'm sure no I know you do deep down, we are family…. I will always be there for you, so I know you will always be there for me as well. I hope we can see each other again soon and have as much fun as we did today" _Kaguya said with her face becoming cheering and happy tear's rolling down her eyes.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep with one final thought for Today.

"_Thank you for such a fun and happy day…. Onii-Chan Rai Sumeragi _"Kaguya said smiling in her sleep

* * *

**Author's note**

**Chapter went longer than originally planned but I ended up liking writing about Kaguya so much I had to continue she's a fun character sadly underused in my opinion in the show along with so many others.**

**I gave Kaguya a bit of a crush on Rai as we know it isn't everyday someone as handsome as Rai comes along. It's an innocent cousin crush she definitely is still aiming for her 'husband' Zero. But of course whether she ends up with anyone is for NSBleach00 to decide.**

**This is just my opinion but I do think Kaguya is aware that Rai knows something about the legacy, she understands why Rai is reluctant to say anything about it to her (especially since if you have read the main story what it is). But she just wants to know in my opinion why Britannia or the person or people (again we know who but she doesn't) are after it and help Rai (who is family to her) with making sure it doesn't harm the Japanese people or anyone for that matter (Most likely these will be Kallen's reasons as well once or if she does know about it already since she loves Rai). Plus and also finding out how it goes back to her and Rai's ancestor Saboro you get the picture.**

**Had a bit near the end where I'm sure some will feel Kaguya angst a bit I hope it was fine, as when you think about it Kaguya has had no family for some years (didn't go into her parents as I'm not sure what NS has or hasn't got planned so thought best to avoid that for now) has been head of her clan and only remaining member of it left, plus you add in her young age that's a lot for someone to go through let alone a child. But she is a strong, wise, and funny and like her cousin broad-minded person so I hope I have balanced it out alright.**

**Anyways enough talk from me I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I have enjoyed writing it keep the views and the reviews coming.**

**14/07/13 **

**as with other chapters I have been adding in or recton stuff due to the fact now I have a planned arc coming up, when I first started these side fic's it wasn't planned to do them but the more I did them the more I came up with ideas and also ways of building up on stuff to come as well as I like to foreshadow and build to events as best I can so hopefully these stuff I'm adding in help to enhance the pleasure of reading my fic's for Colorless Memories.**

**forgot that Korea is part of Britannia so changing it to Shanghai district of China.**


	3. Chapter 3:Politics

**Chapter three Politics'**

**Author's note**

**This chapter as I said at the end of the last is based on Taizo Kirihara and the other Kyoto members that make up Kyoto, they are I think a bunch of characters who would've been interesting in the show especially Kirihara but unfortunately they were wasted. I think is a chance to get a view of events on Kyoto, and the politics' of current and past Japan, away from the usual pov of Zero and Kaguya in most fanfic I have read. This chapter will be in two halves first half set after chapter twelve and the meeting Zero had with Kirihara, and then just before and chapter 20 for the second half. So hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoy writing them check out the latest chapter (27) by NSBleach00 it's a goody.**

**A note this chapter will have little dialogue and mostly be third person narration talk**

* * *

**Kyoto Hideout Mount Fuji Secret meeting room**

Taizo Kirihara head of Kirihara Industries and Head of the six houses of Kyoto was at that moment a very pleased man, the meeting with the Black Knights today had gone better than he thought possible, not only had he learned who Zero was, but that it was that boy Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, a boy he had taken in eight years ago against some strong opposition from some heads of the six Kyoto houses. But as he thought back then this boy was a rare type of flower, and now this flower had bloomed and was about to undertake the path of blood as well.

"_I always knew that boy would grow up to be quite the character, He will be interesting to watch as he will no doubt continue to have much success against his home country, oh yes his anger will serve him and us well" _Kirihara said in his mind with a smirk across his face

Kirihara had always possessed an eye for talent which showed in both Lelouch, and the head of the Sumeragi clan Kaguya, he knew very well that Kaguya Sumeragi his protégé, who on the outside seemed like a silly girl on the inside, was a person, who possessed great will and intelligence. In Kirihara's opinion that could match her aunt Shizuka thought he doubt Kaguya would be swinging any sword (thanks goodness he thought in his mind), he also knewed for a lack of better saying when to fold his 'cards' while ahead, hence why his head was still attached and wrinkled.

And he also knewed by intuition which individuals were most likely to go far in life again hence his taking in Lelouch and covering up Genbu's son's killing of him.

These qualities had kept him in control of his clan for many years, and also head of Kyoto in the years after Shizuka Sumeragi left Japan with her Britannian 'husband'.

Kirihara never had liked Jonathan Thurston, though the guy was nice and charming, and was very respectful of Japanese people and culture, he still had that Britannian attitude of knights always following orders for the good of the people, traits that Kirihara thought were the most likely reason that Shizuka and her children were now among the dead, Along with Jonathan and the rest of the Thurston's.

"Kirihara-san?" someone talking as Kirihara came out of his thoughts.

Tatsunori Osakabe Those words came from, who as always wore his black cloak over his suit, whenever they met for their meetings.

"Yes what is it" he said in response while glaring for being disputed in his thoughts to Tatsunori

"Let's talk about your meeting with Zero and the Black knights today "Osakabe said in his serious voice

"Ok let's talk then, what do each of you think of the events of today, I'm sure you each have an opinion on the matter" Kirihara responded in a calm but blunt manner

"I still think it is a mistake to support that group, sure they may have public support, and they are making good progress against Britannia. But their leader Zero is the problem here; ever since he's appeared he's been hogging the spotlight of the resistance against Britannia, and making himself out to be some savour of our people while willing to aid the maggots of the filth who hold our leash when it suits him, and now we know he's not Japanese how can we back a man like that, not to mention he hides his identity what sort of resistance leader hides who they are. Overall I reckon he must have some plan to take control of our country once he's done with the Britannian dogs." Osakabe said in a serious, threatening and distasteful manner.

Tatsunori Osakabe was an old stubborn proud man, a militarist one would call him, who was head of the noble Osakabe house which handled matters related to infantry military, ammo, and some forms of armour. His family was always known among the Japanese populace to hate anything that wasn't Japanese, even if it would benefit the people and the economy all round.

This was demonstrated at times in the last seven years of Britannian Occupation by his support of Resistance groups like the Blood of the Samurai, Whom were very well-known to conduct very brutal attacks against the Britannian military without having any regard's for the local populace and for damage they caused in doing so.

The Blood of the Samurai were infamous among many groups for it's actions in Osaka where they committed which came to be known was the Osaka festival massacre where they launched a sneak attack that involved bombs going off in public places, surprise attacks and also killing any who got in their way even Japanese civilian's they didn't care who they hurt just as long as they sent a message.

They also once hit Hiroshima with a poison gas attack that led of the deaths of a tenth of it's occupants and led Clovis to clamp down on the population after he made effort to appease them with measures like the honorary Britannian system and helping to rebuild hospital's and schools for them in some places.

Which gave them very little support among many of the people and of other resistance groups like the JLF whom they had once been a part of, the only reason Tatsunori was able to support them was through unofficial channels wiring money and through some of his factories items going 'missing' according to him, when Cornelia wiped them out while looking for Zero no one missed them, well except Tatsunori that is.

He was also supportive of Lieutenant Colonel Jousi Kusababe and his squad the Special forces Assault division's takeover at Lake Kawaguchi being the one who 'arranged' to have them test the Raiko after pulling strings to get it for them, despite the fact the whole thing brought bad publicity to the JLF and allowed Zero the opportunity to make himself a viable alternative.

Tatsunori was also one of the members of the military faction of the old Diet government who advocated Japan to become a military power again and focus on maintaining a strong and viable army to protect the country against threats from Britannia, the Chinese Federation and if need be the EU.

This faction held quite a bit of influence during Genbu Kururugi's rein as prime minster due to his long held vision of wanting to see a strong Japan that would become an empire again like the one it had not too long ago before the Great war happened and they lost it.

This whole event had led Tatsunori taking in account Zero's speech, to think that Zero was more than happy to protect their conqueror's people while manipulating his people for his own ends, to which he felt no true Japanese person would do which led him to suspect Zero wasn't Japanese (or at least not pure Japanese in his mind) and that he would allow Britannian dogs to serve in the Black Knights.

Because of his very anti foreign culture (he even disliked anyone who was a half-breed unless they earned his respect and admiration); it surprised many when he joined the rest of the heads in the NAC (which he conceded to doing after much 'persuasion' and some threats as well by Kirihara and the other heads of Kyoto).

But Tatsunori knewed very well when to be pragmatic and to keep his prejudices to himself (when it suited him that was), and that he mainly felt this way about current events because Britannia had killed his two eldest sons years before they invaded over a petty business matter, they didn't even let him have the bodies back to bury or cremate the bodies, all this and the Invasion along with Genbu Kururugi committing Seppuku instead of full resistance as he preached had convinced him that anything other than Japanese was not to be trusted at all.

The only thing that kept Tatsunori somewhat sane was the fact his wife Ursa and his daughters Akari and Sayuri who were able to talk some sense into him now and then and were supporters of finding a peaceful way of liberating Japan even though they knewed that Britannia would never hand Japan back to the Japanese.

Kirihara had always made the effort to watch Tatsunori for any activities that would be of trouble and while sometimes he was able to keep him in check other times he couldn't find anything on him which left Kirihara on edge of him at times.

"I concur to a certain degree, while aiding the Black Knights is a safe bet and keeps that group alive, as well as feeding more opposition to Viceroy Cornelia and her army plus giving hope to the common people, I still feel the JLF are the group we should be putting most of our support behind, there made up of proper and honourable Japanese fighters like Lieutenant Colonel Todoh and his officers the Four Holy Swords, they just need time to rebuild and access to new technology.

Especially after they took most of the blunt of the Britannia attack at Narita, while Zero just used them as a distraction to pull off his sneaky tactic and attack on Cornelia. Zero in my opinion is a reckless and opportunistic individual who wants his own way at times, without thinking of the effect it has on those around him, and on the people as well" said Hidenobu Kubouin who wore a yellow robe at every one of the meetings of Kyoto in a calm but rational way.

Hidenobu Kubouin head of the Kubouin noble house, to which the populace knew, were big supporters and financiers of the way of Bushido, Japanese tea making, religious figures, and of Japanese arts like Noh etc.

Which while these things gave them little financial and political power among the houses; it made them very powerful when it came to solving conflicts and disputes among the houses, and it made them powerful symbols of any Resistance groups they chose to support.

Hidenobu was an old man with no heirs after years of trying to produce one, he is mainly a man who is very steeped in old Japanese traditions and beliefs, He personally felt that while he definitely like that the Black Knights were helping the populace and tackling the refrain problem that harmed many people, he still felt that they were in an infant stage and that Zero was stealing the fight from the JLF feet.

Though he held no hard feelings for Zero personally, he just felt his theatrical nature, along with some of the stunts he has pulled like at Narita could've been done with much less causalities and damage in the process, plus the fact he kept his identity hidden was in Hidenobu eyes dishonourable, as in his view you fight your enemies in the open and showing them who you are and where you come from, not sneaky ambush tactics like Zero seem to use at times.

Hence why he was very supportive of the JLF, to whom he was good friends with General Katase and Lieutenant Colonel Todoh, men he considered honourable and whom always kept civilians out of harm, an aspect he conceded was one Zero possessed as well as he always kept civilians out of harm's way despite the other aspects of him.

Hidenobu disapproved greatly of Lieutenant Colonel Kusababe actions at Lake Kawaguchi which damaged the JLF's reputation greatly and led to Hidenobu having to make sure that Katase had no involvement with his actions.

Overall Hidenobu knewed that while the JLF was his preferred choice of main resistance, the windings were shifting after Narita and that the Black Knights had the people's support, and now with Taizo Kirihara and Kaguya Sumeragi backing them greatly they would continue to grow so he would remain neutral for the most part until he felt the Black Knights evolved more.

"I have to disagree, with the JLF public support at an all-time low, plus their numbers reduced to minimal levels, along with all other resistance groups destroyed by Viceroy Cornelia, the Black Knights are now the biggest resistance group in Japan, with the huge support of the public and the knightmares Lady Sumeragi has arranged for them, they are going to be our best hope for Japan… so from a logical and rational point of view we should aid them "Tousai Munakata, who was dressed as always in a Victorian era brown type suit, top hat and had grey straight hair and beard said in a passionate and wise tone.

Tousai Munakata head of the Munakata house, which was well known and famous among the people of Japan for the many businesses and corporations they run (or did ran), to which range from beers, to rice fields, local cuisine's (when allowed by Britannia), and finally they handled many affairs of finances for not just businesses, but for the old Japan government this duty came in very handy when handling taxes and making sure Britannia's cut was as low as it could be.

At least while Clovis ran Japan, with Cornelia around it has become harder to do so, but Tousai knows how to use each and every loophole to his advantage.

The Munakata's business duties, along with the Kirihara's capacity for intelligence gathering and knightmare building, and along with the Sumeragi's political and capacity for famous figures and individuals like Shizuka Sumeragi made them the three major houses of Kyoto, hence giving the three of them a good influence in the group which showed in their support of the Black Knights.

Tousai Munakata personally was a man who had never fully disliked Britannia or its people, while he hated their arrogant attitude towards the world and ways of destroying countries and cultures and turning their conquered territory into simple numbers and slaves (as Area 12 was a few years back).

Tousai recognized that Japan hadn't been too different to Britannia in the past; what with Japan once having an empire across most of Asia that brutalized it's conquered people and cultures, until 70 years ago when they were defeated very badly in a war that led to the Imperial Family being disposed and a democratic Japan rising. And that Genbu Kururugi had at times acted more like a Britannian would than a Japanese person.

So Tousai knew very well that the problem with Britannia wasn't mainly with its people but its system, which no doubt encouraged most Britannians to act the way they do. Plus with some for the Japanese resistance groups that Tatsunori supported under the table committing various acts that disgusted many people in Japan, he knew very well that good and evil people existed on both sides of the conflict.

Tousai even employed quite a few Britannians in his businesses (which by law he had to meet the quotas set by Britannia) and found quite a few of them were pleasant people, liked Japanese people and culture, and believed that Britannia has to change, granted most of the Britannian employees were commoners who had little to no chance in advancing in the Britannian system.

But the fact they had these feelings and wanted Japan to get its freedom comforted Tousai and gave him confidence that there was a future for Japan and for Britannians who want to be part of it.

"Still, you have to wonder, what Zero's main goal is, he obviously has his sights set on more than just justice for the people, he must have some very grandiose dreams to boot to match his flamboyant nature." Hiroyosi Yoshino Responded in a snarky, but witty tone with his youth aged face looking a fresh as ever, his blond hair styled like a Bishonen manga character, and his business clothes looking smart, stylish and one young girls would find desirable, he was as some people would put it part of a new generation of Japanese people. Though he had a habit of twitching his neck a bit he said it was just a minor health condition from when he was a kid that he couldn't get healed so the others just accepted it.

The Yoshino house were the newest house to the Kyoto group, having risen only a year ago after the Kururugi were disgraced by the actions of Genbu's son Suzaku Kururugi, to which all Kyoto members were well aware of, and now the Kururugi's live in self-exile in Hokkaido in shame.

Because the Yoshino were new to the group and had always been a minor house though they were known and famous for being one of the main backers of the new Japan that rose in 1945 a.t.b they had decided to stay minor out of humility because they desired no power at the time. They were restricted to owning a few mines and one or two other minor roles, to fit their newbie status, plus Hiroyosi being only 24, his reclusive nature and having only a few years of experience led to his opinions to hold less weight in the Kyoto meetings.

But Hiroyosi was a man who when let loose showed has charismatic he could be, he was popular with many Britannian nobles and women, he was known for giving to charities and orphanages (he found himself in a great friendship with Sub Viceroy Princess Euphiemia for these reasons), he rarely made public appearances but when he did he always impressed most people while coming across kind, humble and well cultured person.

But beneath his youthful, charming, kind and secretive nature, Hiroyosi was a man who had dreams and ambition to him, it wasn't about the money or power that led to him being head of his house, he wanted to raise Japan to its former status, for it to become an empire again, as he felt the Japanese had the means to do so (the Sakuradite), that they had an enemy they could hold as justice for their actions as they 'liberate' the other areas of Asia from Britannian rule.

He had already started to cultivate relationships with various people to start building up his family resources and status, he even had ties to one or two Britannians whom he felt could benefit Japan but also he as well of course, while he wasn't involved in any Knightmare or weapon production like Kirihara, Sumeragi and Osakabe were. He did look into research that involved certain 'areas' that he kept to himself for now.

To which worried Kirihara at times as Hiroyosi didn't seem like that when he was younger he seemed to desire no power at all but something changed about him after the invasion in 2010 a.t.b he was still the man who desired reform in Japan, helping the poorest out, but he seemed more willing to gain power to do so, why Hirioyosi was acting like this now made Kirihara wondered especially as Hiroyosi had gone missing after the invasion for about 5 months before being found alive near Tokyo port looking starved and weak.

He told them he didn't remember anything that happened to him in that period which was even more suspicious Kirihara thought.

Also when Kirihara went to visit one of Hiroyosi's orphanages he could swear some of the children looked like they were scared of something and of Hiroyosi himself which was odd. He also encountered one child who seemed of show no emotion, no fear and emptiness to the world he just acted and moved like he was a robot waiting for it's commands which unhinged Kirihara a bit.

"Well, Zero-sama is the champion of the people, he is the man of miracles, and he has led the Black Knights so supporting him is something we should completely and utterly do" the cheery and genki voice of Kaguya Sumeragi in the background behind her open curtains position she usually took.

It was very well-known how much Kaguya Sumeragi head of Sumeragi Conglomerate has supported the Black Knights, what with the Guren knightmare and now the Gekka production prototype being given to them as well, she had even helped one of them escapes into the tunnels earlier today, and that she planned to be Zero's future 'husband' in the future, all of which led all but Kirihara her mentor and Tousai of the members of Kyoto to keep their distance from her.

They still remained pleasant and nice to her when they spoke to her, but they would rarely chat with her or take her views seriously, plus her young age and to Tatsunori her gender led to some condensing and patronizing behaviour among some of the members of Kyoto.

Each of the Kyoto's members continued to say what they thought and argue with each other, until Kirihara raised his hand for silence, this was his usual way of bringing the meetings back under his control.

"Ok enough, that's everyone's view on this matter and I thank you for it as always, let me say that I always take your opinion and views into consideration when I make my choices" Kirihara spoke, in his stern, blunt but calm voice.

"But in my personal opinion I lean towards Tousai-san opinion on the situation, while I definitely see Hidenobu-san's view on the JLF being honourable and being the true resistance group, the truth is the actions of Lieutenant Colonel Kusababe has damaged their reputation and level of support severely, add in their losses at Narita as Tousai-san pointed out the JLF have very little strength at the moment, as a result are in no position of continuing the fight against Britannia at this time" Kirihara continued speaking in the same tone as before

"Plus with all other resistance groups crippled or destroyed by Viceroy Cornelia, Zero and the Black Knights are the only real group who has a chance of fighting Britannia right now, plus along with all the public support they get, and the fact their numbers and allies keep growing, supporting and aiding them is the most practical, logical, and most morally beneficial action to take, so that is why I have thrown my support behind them, so for now the Black Knights will be the group we will support the most, now this meeting is over, thank you for attending today" Kirihara said concluding the meeting

After his last remarks, all the nobles left the room to attend to personal matter and other business affairs they had.

* * *

**Kyoto Mount Fuji Kirihara's room**

After the meeting Kirihara retired to his room at the hideout, after all it had been a tough few days for him.

He had never really ever like having the position of being Head of Kyoto; he was in his own opinion much better at being in the shadows, advising as best he could, pulling strings where he felt he needed to, and keeping an eye on future prospects taking them under his wing, influencing them in his own way like was he was doing with Kaguya, and had done with Lelouch and Hiroyosi in the past.

Plus he knew while he could keep the houses from fighting among themselves rather than the Britannians, He couldn't keep them united in its objectives and goals as shown with Hidenobu stubbornly backing the JLF, the same with Tatsunori backing pretty much any group that fights Japan regardless of that's groups morals and objectives were, and he knew Hiroyosi had his hands in some 'questionable stuff' though his intelligence network his family was famous for.

Kirihara smirked at that as he always believed that information was power; always own the shadows as what you hear in them is always interesting he thought to himself. His clan had once been ninja's for the Tokugawa clan, as good as the Hattori clan, as they showed in their small war with them over who would succeed Ieyasu's son as shogun in the future.

They had served the Hojo for many years until their destruction by the Taiko Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu being the pragmatic man he decided to spare and recruit them for his own ends, but after Ieyasu had conquered the land and passed away, they branched out into buying and owning lands and involving themselves in weapons production as well, after the massive wealth they had made from working with the Tokugawa's and from winning the small ninja war against the Hattori's.

Eventually their status and power grew until they were one of the most powerful families in all of Japan, allowing them to be seen as one of the six houses of Kyoto when the group first formed.

Kirihara along with the Sumeragi's were the people who tried to be neutral and keep the balance between the factions that had existed in old Japan and still existed today.

Especially during the reign of Genbu as the military faction gained quite a bit of power and influence as they shared his vision of wanting a strong militarized Japan that could match Britannian and the other superpowers because of their access to the Sakuradite. He had long made every effort to keep them in check along with whichever was the head of the Sumeragi's as at the time in his long career in politics and in Kyoto house (he was pushing 80 after being head of his family form when he was 20 years old) by being involved in the weapon stuff himself so that they didn't become too powerful.

Also he made sure that the peaceful faction that were mainly led by Hidenobu and other houses like the Yoshino didn't gain too much power either as these guys sometimes forgot that Britannia and the Chinese Federation always had it's eyes on Japan's Sakuradite reserve and wouldn't hesitate to take it when opportunity presented itself.

Kirihara had to admit, He had only took the post of Head of Kyoto as there was no one else who wanted it, nor was anyone else capable of doing the job, and he had been asked to as a last request by Shizuka Sumeragi the pervious head, Shizuka had always been a very strong and wise person, Kirihara knewed this the moment he first met her all those years ago, she knewed when to be kind and humble to others, when to be serious and wise and when to put her foot down to trouble and quarrels among the houses.

She was one of Japan's greatest warriors, and her actions during the first pacific war, had shown many her legendary skills, and which helped along with her family name to rise to being head of Kyoto at such a young age.

Under her rein Kyoto house had never been more united in their goals, though some of the heads hated the way Shizuka kept to her own belief system (Kirihara had to admit himself how frustrating and annoying that part of her was at times) and that she often kept secrets from them personally, and keep information to herself at Kyoto meetings at times, which lead to frustration at times with a lot of people in the government. But overall Japan had never been in a more secure, stable position and had great relations with many nations as a result as well.

Kirihara was also aware of the fact that Shizuka guarded the matter of the Sumeragi's legacy close to her chest, with his attempt to find out what it was failing again and again, the fact he got was that it went back to Saboro Sumeragi, a 1000 years old it was.

"_Well Shizuka-sama, whatever the Legacy is, or mostly likely was it must've been very interesting and controversial for you to guard it so much"_ Thought Kirihara in his mind

When Shizuka quit her position and left Japan all those years ago, it caused a big power vacuum among the Kyoto houses, and in the Japanese government, as Kaguya's parents weren't up to the task of Kyoto.

As a result power shifted quite a bit to the Kururugi house, and led Genbu its head to become prime minister. Kirihara had never liked Genbu he was proud, stubborn, arrogant, brash and very short-sighted; he would often brag to other countries across the globe about Japan's strength and its quantity of Sakuradite and how much they relied on it.

As it showed when he foolishly made nationalistic statements and did actions that drove potential allies from other Asia countries, and He alienated the Chinese Federation and EU all the time while trying to build relations with them and then what did he go and do.

He decided to join in a blockade of Britannia shipping routes by the EU and Chinese Federation and after that taking huge credit for it and bragging about it alienated all three powers from Japan permanently, plus the damage he did in relations to other Asia countries meant Japan was isolated and alone when Britannia finally invaded in 2010.

Kirihara always felt that if Shizuka had stayed Japan might've gone down a much better path, but he knew there was no point contemplating on what could been, so he dropped that line of thought and went back to thinking on Genbu Kururugi.

All this thought on Genbu Kururugi led Kirihara to think of Genbu's son Suzaku, the person who killed his own dad for the sake of peace and caused collapse in the government and division amongst the houses. Only Kirihara in Kyoto knew the truth (that Suzaku had killed his father).

Plus he covered it up, partly for the boy's sake as Kirihara cared for Suzaku in his own, and wanted him to be the leader of the resistance one day, but mostly to keep the Japanese people's spirit up and avoid the chaos that might ensure if the truth ever came out.

Also Suzaku's actions led Kirihara and the others to 'surrender' to Britannia and accept a position on the NAC board, but as always Kirihara knew when to fold his cards and bide his time for the right opportunity, sure the people labelled him 'Kirihara the traitor' and Zero had mocked him for it today.

But what else was he supposed to do, they needed to keep the Sakuradite out of Britannia's direct control, and where would the resistance groups are now without them resources Kyoto control, yes while Kirihara accepted that he had committed many people would call an evil act, but he felt it was an necessary evil act.

"_Yes, I know many people will never forgive mine and the other members of Kyoto's actions, but we simply didn't want Britannia to wipe us out completely, and use us as slaves in the way they had done with so many other countries, it's one thing to be proud, it's another to be blinded by it" _Kirihara mused in his thoughts.

Kirihara he known that Suzaku was much like his father brash, stubborn, arrogant, and overall in Kirihara's opinion an idiot, but brilliant physically and in the martial arts, combats etc. But he knewed that Suzaku killing his dad blackened the boy's life forever, the houses and especially Suzaku's own family held it against him, always treated him like dirt, taunting him about it, and pretending he didn't exist at times.

That and along with the boy being separated and not knowing that Prince Lelouch and Nunnally were alive drove the boy into deep despair and depression. Kirihara had long thought about telling Suzaku about the Lelouch and Nunnally's fates but he didn't want to risk their safeties, and he wanted to keep Suzaku from running off and doing something stupid, but looking back maybe he thought he should have but then again.

All this plus Suzaku's personal traits and ideas led the boy into running away and joining the Britannian military, add to that he became an Honorary Britannian as well, believing he could change Britannia from the inside, this stunned Kirihara and the other leaders of Kyoto, what was Suzaku thinking he was supposed to be their leader, he was supposed for fight for Japan and redeem himself, not join the conquerors and fight for them.

At first Kirihara thought he may be able to use Suzaku as a double agent, as he had quite a few honorary Britannians acting as double agents as well, but when Kirihara tried to convince the boy to do this, he turned it right down and made it very clear who his masters were now and he cut off all contact from Kyoto, his old sensei Todoh, and from his own family who did it the moment he ran away to do what he had done.

Kirihara thought in his mind

"_Either way the boy was always going to do something stupid it's in his nature, he just can't see that the world isn't black and white and that he has no chance trying to change a system like Britannia…. poor boy so caught up in his ideas, that can't see his own hypocrisy and the fact he will forever be ranked along with people like Judas Iscariot and Benjamin Franklin in the history books in the eyes of our people, did we fail the boy? " _Kirihara soddenly said to himself with a sad look on his face.

Kirihara then turned his mind to his meeting with Zero, as well as that had went he knew now that he was making a huge risk in backing a person who wasn't Japanese, but a member of the Britannian Imperial family as leader of Japan's main resistance group now as well.

He knew that if the other heads (apart from Kaguya as she was smitten with Zero) were to find out Zero's identity it would tear not just the Black Knights apart, but also all of the resistance groups and the people of Japan apart as well, As Lelouch had given hope again to the Japanese when nearly all had been lost

As he thought before he always had a feeling that Lelouch VI Britannia would be the rare type of flower, who he had in his mind planted wisely all those years ago, against the advice and opinions of quite a few people in Kyoto (like Hidenobu and Tatsunori), but he harkened back to when he first met the prince.

"_The boy, the first moment I laid my eyes own him along with Genbu, Suzaku-san and Kaguya-san, he had the eyes of anger and rebellion in him, he quickly proved how intelligent and arrogant he was, he always made it clear what his thoughts on Britannia, Japan and on what he thought of me and everyone else, the boy definitely didn't know the meaning of biting his tongue" _Kirihara smirking at the last thought in his mind

After the invasion had begun and Suzaku killed Genbu, the three of the children vanished for a week or two, until the children were found and they went their separate ways, though Lelouch did his best to hide his and sister's identities from the local populace, eventually Kirihara's agents were able to track them down, but instead of bringing them back to him, Kirihara decided that it would be better if the two were away from Kyoto and near their own people, hence he arranged for them to make their own way to Ashford, while keeping his distance and hands away from Lelouch's suspicions and line of thought.

Kirihara had always made some good contacts with some prominent Britannian people who lived and operated in Japan before and after the invasion, like one Ruben Ashford head of Ashford academy and the former head of the Ashford Foundation and also the man who had along with the famous Einstein family in Britannia made third generation knightmares (most famously the knightmare Marianne the Flash used in combat) where he was able to get some Japanese students into Ashford for a fair chance at a better life. As Ruben supported the idea of all education being available to everyone regardless of background, colour, race and class.

Plus he was also getting a chance to use some of them to infiltrate Britannian society in some way or another which would help in future plan better activities against Britannia due to these people getting to know the Britannian system and the way it's military runs a swell thanks to double agents and turncoats in the Britannian military. Also to add to that connect he knewed they would hide Lelouch and Nunnally from Britannia being former allies of their mother Marianne the flash that was a wise connection to have he thought in the long term.

Plus it allowed him to get one of his main agent's and bodyguards Sayoko Shinozaki, the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts, into the Ashford's service where he could make sure someone was near to the two children, of course he didn't tell her their real identities best not to risk trouble there he thought.

He just gave her instructions to serve the Ashford's first, but keep an eye on Ruben's granddaughter Mildred Ashford whom she was assigned to be a maid to, and through her an eye on Lelouch and Nunnally while they were at the school, but not when they went around the settlements etc., as he wanted to keep some distance from Lelouch lest he suspect he was being watched.

Luckily Sayoko was later made maid to the two making it easier for her to watch over them. Which gave Kirihara peace of mind as he liked the two children in his own way, and hoped that they found some form of happiness while at the Ashford Academy, though Kirihara knewed Lelouch probably wouldn't as shown today when he revealed himself as Zero.

He also had good connections with one (in the past at least) Earl Stadfeld of the Stadfeld family for a number of years. Of whom he was able to do business though his company Kirihara industries and the Stadfeld Institution, that connection still survives to this day, despite Earl Stadfeld having gone back to the Britannian homeland, a week after his son went missing, that was a mystery Kirihara thought was odd but he chose not to put his nose in what he thought it to be dangerous business.

He wasn't sure if he still was an Earl as it had been some years since he had last seen Earl Stadfeld with all contact going through his wife Lady Stadfeld an unpleasant woman Kirihara thought

Another connection Kirihara had made was with the Militarized Zone of India, whom he knewed had a mercenary approach to business, willing to aid most groups if it furthered their aims and resources so that they could gain their liberation from the Chinese Federation in the future.

This relationship had allow him to make the acquaintance of Rakshata Chawla, the maker of the Guren and Production Gekka knightmares, the women was a genius at designing and making knightmare, but Kirihara could never understand why the woman would insist on lounging around half the time smoking her pipe.

This in Kirihara's mind was just a quirk of the woman, especially since her 'rival' Earl Lloyd Asplund was a very odd person himself; Kirihara had heard stories of the man's way of mocking everybody and treating life like it was a joke at times, then again most scientist's in Kirihara's mind were for a lack of a better word oddballs, with strange views of the world.

Overall Kirihara thought Lelouch would go very far in this world, and as Zero was definitely the hero and inspiration the Japanese had spent seven years waiting for, but Kirihara was wearily as well,

he knew the boy's desire for revenge against his home country, plus his love for his sister were his main motivations and that Japan's liberation and future prosperity meant little to him (as far as he knewed but that might change as he leads the Black Knights) thought Kirihara.

Also he knew that even though the boy was brilliant and he liked him to a certain degree, there was no way he or anyone else he thought for that matter, could accept in the long-term a person who wasn't just not Japanese, but also a Britannian.

Even worse a Britannian prince running his country, and dragging his country in his petty desire for revenge, and what other goals he may have, this was something Kirihara would have to keep in mind while dealing with the boy, regardless of what happens in the long run he thought.

"_Japan's flower regardless of how long it takes must come to bloom by Japanese hands, not Britannia, nor by any other hands…. to do so otherwise, be a disgrace to our people, our culture and to our ancestor's, and I will die before I let that Britannian decide our people's future"_ Kirihara said in his mind.

The last thing on Kirihara's mind was the fact Zero asked him to test one of his most 'useful' subordinates blood for his identity and background, this made Kirihara think about why Lelouch wanted to know who his subordinate really was.

It turned out the blood of the person in question belonged to the black knight that Kaguya had helped escape into the tunnel, the person was a young man who had wild silver hair according to Kaguya went Kirihara asked her about the person. This got Kirihara thinking in his mind.

"_A young man, as tall as Zero with silver hair and blue eyes? Now that is interesting you find very few men with silver hair in life, in fact Shizuka's kid had silver hair…. Could it be…. Could Shizuka's kid have survived the fire… certainly is an interesting possibility, if it is him he may be the person who could bring Japan back to greatness, will have to keep an eye on that man, good thing I let Kaguya and Zero talk me into giving another knightmare for the boy to use" _Kirahara said in his mind smiling at what might be turn into a golden opportunity later on.

And with that line of thought went to bed knowing that things have gotten very interesting for him and Kyoto.

* * *

**Kyoto Mount Fuji secret meeting room **

Kirihara was a very happy man right about now even if it early in the morning. A few days ago his blood tests for Zero's silver hair solider had come back with some very interesting results, as along with the Results from Rakshata Chawla and an email from Zero this morning had confirmed who the boy was.

Which he was about to tell the rest of the Kyoto members (minus Kaguya who he planned to tell later on, and who he sometimes kept out of these meetings for her sake as he would put it) in a special meeting.

"Everyone is here then good, let us begin" Kirihara speaking his opening line in his usual serious manner

"So Kirihara-san what was is this special meeting about, I had other business to attend to, this had better be good" Tatsunori Osakabe as always speaking in his usual manner

"Tatsunori-san, must you always be this abrasive, you know Kirihara never calls for a special meeting without any justification, so just be patient and listen to what Kirihara has to say" Tousai Munakata in a sedate but regal tone that made Tatsunori take notice.

"Anyway, Kirihara-san, what is the matter at hand" Hidenobu Kubouin said calmly trying to get the meeting back to the matter at hand

"Gentlemen, I have news that I'm sure you will all no doubt find to be very interesting" Kirihara responded

"Oh really, this news must be earth shocking for you to speak like that Kirihara-san" Hiroyosi Yoshino said with a grin on his face, as always he liked to speak to his mentor in a snarky manner but he was careful enough in tone to avoid looks of disrespect.

"The news is, it turns out that one of Shizuka Sumeragi's kids is alive and well, and that he has served in the Black Knights for the last month or two" Kirihara spoke with a smile on his face.

He let the members take in the information he had just said for a few minutes, with Hidenobu and Tousai's faces being surprised at first but turning into happy faces, the two having got on very well with Shizuka (most of the time when they didn't disagree with some of her actions and attitudes on certain matters), Hiroyosi reaction was neutral and reserved as he had not known Shizuka and had little dealings with the Sumeragi's as a whole.

While Tatsunori face was obvious to all, he had always disliked Shizuka and vice versa as well, the two would argue over anything, plus the fact she was a woman as well did no favours in his view either, but the two put their differences aside when needed, in fact Kirihara knew the reason the two didn't like each other was down to the fact the two had their own belief systems, and they wouldn't bend it for anyone.

"Shizuka's kid… is alive, which one Kirihara, which of her children is alive "Tatsunori wanting to know.

"Her son… Rai Sumeragi, he's her eldest child, has his father's eyes, and has apparently according to Zero's email, been working in resistance groups across the world for the last two years, that is until now " Kirihara responded in his usual tone.

"So… why has he come to Japan now, why didn't he come back when his mother and family died in the fire, we would've help the boy if he had come home" Hidenobu said in a sedate but tone that gave a hint of sadness to it, considering the relationship he had with his mother.

"It is interesting that's for sure, him turning up in Japan now… think it might be divine providence or something like that" Hiroyosi said that in a serious but still cheeky tone showing he was considering the matter at hand with interest

"Whatever the reason for Rai-san's appearance in Japan, this is a chance for us to have another figure along with Zero for our people to look up to, countering any effect that Suzaku Kururugi is having for Britannia, the boy being the son of the silent grass Slasher, and fighting with Zero, would bring any doubters left to our side, and show that Japan is in the right to the rest of the world" Tousai responding in the most rational and logical tone possible making his view clear

"I disagree, have you forgotten the boy is a half-breed, his father was one of the Knights of the round for goodness sake, plus his mother neglected her duties to our group and our people, by running off to live a luxurious and peaceful life in Britannia of all places, and now her boy just magically appears from the dead, what is his real reason for coming to Japan, I say we should bring him in and find out what his goal is, as like Zero I'm sure he has his own plans to do something" Tatsunori said in a very passionate and rage filled speech.

As everyone in the group knew, he and Rai's mother hated and argued with each other all the time, but they still held a small respect for the other because they recognized that in the end they wanted the same thing, a strong and prosperous Japan. In Tatsunori mind Shizuka quitting her duties and running off to live in the very nation that killed his boys, and to which he hated with all known passions, was in his book a betrayal in all the worst ways.

It was everything that went against what he believed, and he was still very bitter about it to this day that Shizuka had done that.

"Ok that's enough… I have a plan as on what to do with Shizuka's kid Rai-san "Kirihara taking control of the meeting

"The boy is coming to visit his cousin Kaguya today and to check on supplies, I will meet with the boy with Kaguya, and I will find out what his intentions are, I also plan to offer him the position of head of Kyoto as well " Kirihara said in a calm, sedate but serious manner

"Make him head of Kyoto, Kirihara you can't be serious, the boy is too young, plus he hasn't proved he is his mother yet, and let's not get started on his half-breed status" Tatsunori reacting as Kirihara expected him to.

"I do have to admit Kirihara, making the boy head of Kyoto…. Is a questionable plan, I mean what his views on Zero and the Black Knights?, is he loyal to Zero or to the people, What would he bring to this group, we only accepted his mother after she proved herself a lot, and may I remind you that she was a special exception, do you think the boy is able and ready for such a responsibility Kirihara? "

Hidenobu said in a regretful, but serious way as he wasn't sure that putting a seventeen year old boy in such a sensitive and powerful position was good either for the boy or for the people of Japan.

"hey come on… it isn't that strange to put a child on the what essentially is the throne of Japan, I mean the Chinese do it all the time, and sub viceroy Euphemia is only seventeen herself, not to mention Kaguya being fourteen, so it isn't that strange or bad to put someone like Shizuka's kid on the throne now is it" Hiroyosi responded in his charming voice putting fact's on the table.

"Hey, we don't need a debate on child rulers, thank you Hiroyosi" Tousai responded, Hiroyosi just flashed a cheeky grin in response.

"Now, the thing is yes what Tatsunori and Hidenobu said is true, the boy is young, he will have much to learn, plus he will have some tough decisions to make for our people and Japan, but if he is the boy I expect he is, and that he is a good as his mother was, then with our guidance, and his own abilities, I'm sure he will be fine in the role and unite us and the people of Japan along with Zero against Britannia, while making our people great again.

That is what you intend for Rai-san isn't it Kirihara, mentor the boy while you advise and watch from the shadows, like you used to do in the old days" Tousai said in his usual tone of calm, rational and logical voice he has known Kirihara the longest, so he has grasped a great amount of how Kirihara thinks.

"Yes Tousai that is my plan for the boy, Zero sent me quite a bit of what he has done in the Black Knights, as you all know he is the one who has piloted the blue knightmare in many battles, and he pilots it extremely well, as well as his 'father' could, plus Zero has said the boy is very smart, able to deduce most of his plans quickly, has a quick 'wit', and that he is really good with a sword, so I would say he has learned very well from his mother and also I have to say his 'father'.

Plus Zero has said as well the boy is very objective, and is able to look at things very broad-minded, all these traits I think would serve him well as head of Kyoto in the future. That is if he decides to take up the role, which I'm sure he will, and as Tousai said we will be guiding him along the way, and hopefully with him on top, it will keep Zero from getting too much power.

After all we can't have a man who doesn't show his face to anyone, be the one to run our country and our people, no matter how good and charming he is." Kirihara said in a passionate voice and with a smile on his face.

"Rai Sumeragi gentleman, he will be the voice, symbol and face of the Japan that we will make, the one we have been waiting for many years, the people will love him, and the black knights will no doubt in the future be more willing to follow him instead of Zero, plus we can marry him with his cousin Kaguya, then the two can conceive children that will form a powerful bloodline, a new 'imperial' family you could say, Gentleman this is the goose that laid the golden egg, excuse me seeing a phrase from the Britannian dogs" Kirihara said confidently with a smirk across the face.

They all laughed at his last few lines even Tatsunori had to laugh at that jibe.

"So then… do we all agree to my plan for Rai Sumeragi to succeed me, as head of Kyoto in the future?" Kirihara said with his face and tone serious again.

"Yes" all of them agreed.

"Very good, this meeting is adjourned, I have to go and tell Kaguya "Kirihara brought the meeting to a close.

Kirihara stepped up from his mat and walked out with his cane, off to meet Kaguya who was no doubt by now having breakfast by herself, like she usually does.

As he was walking to see her he silently thought of what was now a golden opportunity for him.

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia, you were and still are a rare type of flower, who will no doubt achieve great things in your life, but now I have another flower who is just like you, is a rare type as well, but one that is so much more suited to what our country needs, he will be a symbol everyone will get behind, there's no theatrics with this one, no having to do miracles to draw people to him, his status and his abilities do that with no effort needed at all. _

_Plus with him all the risks and threats I had with you are gone, now Japan has its leader it deserves; now Britannia will fear us once again, while you brought hope and promise to our people again, and you dreamt up a lot of things, sometimes Lelouch, heck you too Suzaku Kururugi, the dreamer has to die, you know what they say, it's all in the game, and this game is rigged" _

Kirihara said that with a smile on his face as he made his way to Kaguya, this was going to be an enjoyable day indeed he thought.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Wooh done this chapter is far longer than the others and far longer than I originally planned, the moment I started writing this I got so into it, this was a chance to do some characterization on some who got none in the show. To give hints as to why Japan hasn't been liberated in the seven years of occupation, that it has or had the same problems that Britannia has adding more grey to the jap side, and to give hopefully a few links, background information and foreshadowing here and there, I was inspired by Allora gale's fic Dauntless, where she has written some brilliant stuff on the Britannian political structure there, and I was also inspired to some degree by Juubi-k's fic Sum of our Choices. As I have said I did it from Kyoto and Kirihara's view rather than the usual Zero's or Kaguya's view, more interesting I feel.**

**Did plan on doing more but thought best to stop before Kirihara meet's Rai will cover what the Heads might have to say to Rai, and their opinion on the new Japan, another time, leave people wanting more is a wise motto for writing anything.**

**I also was inspired by one of my favourite shows The Wire, as it shows a little bit with some of the characterizations speaking of which.**

**Tatsunori Osakabe- he's what as TV tropes would put the Straw man of the group the anti-Black Knights one, but with some understandable points here and there, plus he's the one who has lost more to Britannia than the others, hence his anger and willingness to see Britannia wiped from Japan. He's the guy with the black cloak covering him and the sideburns in the show.**

**Hidenobu Kubouin- tried to portray him as the neutral and honourable (for a man in his position) one, the one who tries to be somewhat of a monk where he can etc., he feel the Black Knights need guidance as he would call it. He has his faults, but he means well and as somewhat of the more religious one, he serves as a symbol somewhat (course this was mostly before the invasion, but he doesn't stop trying). He is the yellow robe, type guy, looked more like a Korean to me on the show.**

**Tousai Munakata- he's the business guy, the rational, logical, pragmatic you get the picture, he's the one (part from Kirihara) who tries to be grey in his view's and opinion, he does like the Black Knights and he feels Zero will make a better country, but Rai is the better and more relatable choice between the two.**

**Hiroyosi Yoshino- now he never really made an appearance on the show (well I based him on the blond guy with his back to the camera, on episode twelve the pic is on its Code Geass wiki page). He's the new blood, ambitious, young, charming; idealistic in his own way, what you think of him is another matter is he going to be evil, or is he going to turn out to be a good guy for the most part? Well that is the question. Based him somewhat on both Thomas Carcetti (ambition, wants to help people etc. and a little bit on Clay Davis as well, I have rectonned bits about him recently as I have an idea with what to do with him now you see in the future.**

**Kaguya Sumeragi- we all know her position so didn't need to go into that.**

**Taizo Kirihara- now he's the one I tried to make a grey as I could, wants to save his country yes, wants to influence things yes, cares for Kaguya, Rai, Lelouch etc. in his own way yes, will go with what he thinks is the best path for him, Kyoto and Japan yes.**

**I know this chapter spent a lot of time on adding background and my own characterization to these characters and not on any real events, but as they didn't really get any in the show, it was a chance for me to test my ideas, and on how much I can write etc.**

**Hope you like it and that it gives you a better view on the Japanese politics that go on in the shadows, and the hints of what Zero will have to deal with in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4: Milly put a spell on you

Chapter four Milly put a spell on you

**Author's note **

**Hey guys this is my latest chapter on Mildred (Milly) Ashford the fun, loving and let's be honest perverted head of the Student Council, now this chapter will mainly be about her doing the infamous cross-dressing event from one of the picture drama's (I will play about with what happens you'll see), with a little bit on her family, not much but a little bit, so enjoy this chapter on Mildred.**

**It's set after chapter ten, before the battle of Narita and just after the whole drama with Kallen and her mother.**

* * *

**Ashford Academy Student Council Room**

"Ha ha ha…. Today is going be quite the experience for everyone, including myself of course" Milly said with a very evil grin across her face.

"They'll be quite surprised watch I have got planned for them and the school today; oh I do love to catch people by Surprise." Milly continued saying to herself constantly grinning like a Cheshire cat who got the milk indeed.

She was looking at the boxes of clothes she had prepared for each of the Student Council members, today was going to her second cross-dressing festival, and the first had been the year before and had been quite the success in Milly's mind.

Usually she announces which date her festivals are in advance, but this time she was going to catch everyone by surprise so that they can't sneak out of it. Plus she was looking forward to getting the best reactions out of everyone.

Milly always likes doing festivals, as in her view these are the times where everyone can wind down and just be themselves.

Especially as she was doing this to distract herself from her problems of having to find and wed a noble as her family aims to regain their noble status, her face started to lose its smile and become more serious and a bit sad as well.

She knew how her grandfather at times missed the connections and status he had while Queen Marianne also known as Marianne the Flash had been alive, and she had always known her grandfather taking her children in wasn't completely out of the kindness of his heart, they were to a degree political prisoners in a way.

In fact the only family from Britannia he still had ties to were her friend's Nina's family the Einstein's, the family who helped him build the famous Ganymede for Queen Marianne and they generally tended to keep to themselves these days on everything they are making and building for Britannia.

She Knewed Lelouch held that against her in a way, the boy had always known that the Ashfords were only keeping him and Nunnally safe because of their former ties to their mother, and also because they were useful tools in their quest to regain their nobility.

This Milly thought might explain why Lelouch rarely applies himself in class or in his student council duties. And why he went off gambling most of the time, the boy had seen to give up on life.

Also Milly felt that despite Lelouch thinking and saying to her once or twice he is no longer a prince of Britannia. While yes this was true in literal sense Milly felt that Lelouch still very much acted and carried himself like a prince would in her eyes.

For starters in all the years she had known him, he had only started to reveal his past on his family or about his mother after a year of turning up at Ashford. Even then she learned more about Lelouch's childhood Milly had from Nunnally his sister, well anything that didn't portray most of the royal's in a complete negative light. While Milly could understand why Lelouch had this view of his family (apart from Euphemia the one royal Lelouch didn't hate).

She couldn't help but feel that Lelouch was being a tad bit judgemental, petty and a bit vindictive in his views. To which that in Milly's view while yes most of the imperial family are very questionable one or two were definitely horrible people as she had met some of them and bigoted people, they do have some measure of good qualities as well a few like Cornelia, Euphemia the only member Lelouch likes at all and the only one who he has nothing negative to say about and to some degree Clovis as well (apart from the business round Shinjuku).

In Milly's view to which she knewed Lelouch was pretty much accentuate the negatives and downplaying the positives of people he hates which he has always done vice versa for the people he likes. Also Milly knew that his mother Queen Marianne probably wasn't exactly the saint Lelouch thinks her to be at times.

Especially as Milly thought that because she was a knight of the round in her youth which meant a number of different things, and that she actually fathered two of Emperor Charles children so there was something that attracted Charles in Marianne's view.

He also certainly had in Milly's view the royal upbringing of never crying in front of someone else in public, Milly knew what Lelouch's two major flaws were.

His pride which stopped him from asking anyone for help when he really needed it, it also made him very stubborn when he wanted to be. Despite the fact he had little to be stubborn about expect when he thought was right and he would disregard someone's advice or opinion out of hand quite coldly and arrogantly at times which led Milly to think of his other major flaw.

His intelligence, since the day she had first met him, she knew that Lelouch was smart, talented and knowledgeable in quite a few areas, but unfortunately he knew it all too well how smart he was and he wasn't afraid to remind people of it.

Milly in a way thought she could understand why Lelouch was like that life and the world hadn't been kind to him, but unfortunately the boy as she knew in her view was too smart for his own good at times and she thought if he wasn't careful it would lead him to much misery, that is if he ever bothered to do anything with his life or himself.

But Milly knewed that Lelouch was a loving and very caring brother to Nunnally, that he would always help out those who need the help, is to the people he cares about a good and kind person who accepts people for who and what they are (when he gets to know them that is) and he will always stick up for the people he cares about.

All of this was sad in Milly's view as the boy had so much potential and so much to share with the world and other people. If he simply just applied himself to his life, plus in Milly's view he owed it to his sister, his friends and most importantly in Milly's view to Shirley to do so.

She knewed why Shirley was very much in love with him, it wasn't his looks, nor is intellect, what it was that Shirley wanted to know why Lelouch is Lelouch, why he acts the way he does, why he is apathetic and aloof to everyone but his sister and his friends.

Milly knew Shirley thought she could change him, and to a good degree Milly believed that she could, hence why she is always teasing her about it, plus she could not help but admire Shirley, the girl was kind to all, very cheery and most importantly in Milly's opinion.

"_She is adorably cute, always fun to give her a feel now and then, can't let those assets of her go to waste me thinks" _Milly said grinning at that line of thought

But Milly getting back to the topic of her grandfather, she knew her grandfather wasn't a bad person, he was always nice and caring to Lelouch and Nunnally when he saw them. And he had gone out of his way to make sure they were accommodated well enough as Lelouch would let him. Plus he had allowed her to let Rai stay at both the Academy and Clubhouse the moment she told him about Rai.

It had made her wonder why her grandfather had allowed it. Since Rai no clue who or what he was. But she knew her grandfather was always willing to help those in need, which was one of the reasons he had taken in a few Japanese students as a favour to Mr Taizo Kirihara of the NAC board to help the local populace out.

Milly then thought of her parents, she knew they had never really settled with being commoners, hence why they had insisted on showing her off to most of the nobles in Area 11.

Thankfully Milly thought she had been able to 'fend' them off with her simple talent for magic by doing stuff like, taking enough dates to Clovisland and leaving them with an experience they rather forget (certainly the roller-coaster weren't that bad, but boys were so weak at times).

Hell one time she put the magic spell on one lucky date with a magical Milly kick to his all so precious pair below the waist. She still had the photo showing him in delightful pain. In fact people now talk about Clovisland being 'cursed' for dates and couples because of Milly's actions at the park to which amused Milly greatly.

"He he he… they all got to have quite the experience with me, not my fault if they can't handle the pressure and experience of Milly Ashford" Milly remembered fondly.

But these antics had not left her parents amused at all, who gave her the final ultimatum of finding a noble to marry by the time she graduated or she would be cut off. So this left Milly wondering how to handle her next noble lined up Earl Lloyd Asplund.

She had heard of the man from Suzaku Kururugi another new member of the council, who was Suzaku's boss in the military nothing good, simply how he was abrasive, snarky and insufferable to everyone around him, but Milly knew she couldn't messed this date up so when she meets him she will be a good Milly and be on her best behaviour.

She got back to thinking about the 'special day' she had all planned after all nothing was going to get Milly down.

She had prepared a very special outfit planned for Lelouch; she could not wait to see what Lelouch would look like when he put his chosen clothes on, cost Milly a small fortune to get the fashion club to make on short notice, but it was going to be worth it when everyone sees the results.

She also had something in mind for Rai and Kallen; the two lovebirds were going to find themselves in quite the interesting situation Milly thought.

"With this, those two will no doubt become closer after this, my plan is certainly going to sparkle nicely soon enough "Milly continued to say to herself with sparkles in those blue eyes of her, and the grin ever holding in place.

And then speaking of the devil the first lucky council members had arrived.

"Oh Ho… congratulations you two you're the first to arrive, so you get to be the first participants in today's event" Milly said

"Eh… what, we are?" Rai responded with his usual confused tone and face.

"What is this event Milly; it's not something weird is it?" Kallen responded in a stern and wearily tone that her ill girl personable would allow.

"Don't worry you two it isn't" Milly said with a cheeky grin on her face

"It's quite simple, all the student council members are going to cross-dress, meaning the boy's will wear girl clothes, and the girl's will wear boy's clothes " Milly said in her cheery voice, and with a face that showed great pleasure at the sight of her plan today.

Kallen and Rai's faces dropped in an amusing way, showing horror at Milly's whole idea.

"y-you mean we are actually going to have to?" Rai getting his words out eventually

"Milly, you're the only one who's going to enjoy this aren't you, how is this supposed to be enjoyable for anyone else?" Kallen said in response to Milly's words and to her grin.

"Now now, everyone is going to do this, besides wait until you see what I have picked out for you two to wear, here the boxes of your clothes" Milly said still cheerfully but trying to reassure the two.

"Since Rai lives here at the clubhouse, I'll let you two go and change there, don't take too long with your 'business' in there, be back in 30 minutes tops then everyone can see how you two look together" Milly said in a tone that she was enjoying this way too much.

The two grimly walked over to their 'changing room' but before they left the room

"Oh Kallen Rai might need some help getting into his clothes, if you know what I mean" Milly winking and grinning ever more.

They then just left without saying another word.

Then the main person she had been waiting for had arrived, Lelouch

"Ah good you're here Lelouch, come with me I have a very big surprise for you today" Milly said her eyes sparking and her face as evilly grinning as possible.

This caused Lelouch to flinch at what Milly had planned.

"Milly, I know that face of yours indicates a million's things, all of them bad are going to happen to me now aren't they" Lelouch responded with his usual deadpan wit and a face he has every time Milly does one of her 'evil' acts.

"Don't worry Lelouch, this will be quite the experience for you, now let's go" Milly grabbed his wrist and took him to where Lelouch's 'costume was waiting'.

The moment he entered the dark room with no light on she closed the door behind him and locked it so he wouldn't escape, she had made sure that it was a room with no windows, or other doors, but enough room for Lelouch to change.

"Now Lelouch, I'll be back in 30 minutes and when I come back, you better be all ready to go." Milly said in her very evil tone.

Milly then went back to the council room to give the rest of the boxes to the other council members, as the rest had arrived while she had guided Lelouch to his clothes.

"Milly, this isn't funny open the door, curse you Milly Ashford you rue the day that you… that you…" Lelouch angry at first trying to get the door open, but he realised it was useless so he turned on the lights then turned around slowly to look at his clothes, but when he turned around to see watch his chosen clothes and accessories were were to which his mouth just dropped as if his world had ended.

Sayoko Shinozaki, his sister's maid was waiting for him apparently already dressed in her 'clothes'; Milly had put her there to help Lelouch get into his clothes.

"Oh great…Milly you have really done it this time, don't have my phone can't believe I left it in my room curse C.C for rushing me up this morning, and my Geass is useless here. (Huge Sigh)… this day is going to be one I will curse for all time". Lelouch said under his breath quietly so Sayoko couldn't hear or read his lips as he got ready to undress and get into his clothes.

* * *

**(Student Council Room 40 minutes later)**

Milly was waiting in her costume; she had chosen to dress as a Musketeer this year, wise choice she thought it suited her very well, it was coloured mostly blue, with white in the sides, and the hat being red.

Within a minute most of the council members had arrived all dressed up expect for Lelouch, Rai and Kallen, she wondered what was taking them so long.

"Ok, I'll go get our lovely Lulu, Suzako you go and get Rai and Kallen, the rest wait here don't want to ruin the surprise now" Milly said in her usual cheery and dominating voice

"Ok Milly" Suzako responded to Milly's request.

They then both left to do their tasks.

(Meanwhile in Rai's room 40 minutes before)

Rai and Kallen made it to Rai's room in the clubhouse, both still not happy with what was going to happen today.

"I can't believe Milly pulled this stunt on us today, err…. sometimes I just wonder why I keep coming here, why do Britannians have to do stuff like this, how is any of this supposed to be fun" Kallen said obviously not amused at what today was going to bring.

"Kallen calm down I know how you feel about this I feel the same but there's no point getting angry about it, besides if you stopped coming to Ashford we wouldn't have met, and I certainly wouldn't be part of the Black Knights if Milly hadn't found me outside the School gates" Rai said trying his best to calm Kallen down.

Kallen turned away from Rai and went over to his desk to look out his window.

"Rai please…, I know you mean well but it still annoys me, err… I hate playing this sick frail girl role… I just want to be the real me in front of everybody, not just you and Zero…, I want to be Kallen Kozuki all the time not just while I'm in the black knights…. I… I'm sorry Rai it's just that what happened with my mother got me in this mood." Kallen said all this with a sad tone and face while staring out the window with her mother face in her mind.

Rai was the only one on the student council (apart from Lelouch though neither Rai nor Kallen know this) that knew she was in the black knights, that her real name is Kallen Kozuki, that she like Rai is half Britannian and half Japanese (Milly being the only one who does know, and again Lelouch as well of course the two don't know that).

And that her real mother had been hooked to the drug refrain for some time and was now spending twenty years in prison for it, despite Britannia being the ones who make and distribute the drug to harm the Japanese.

This had occurred only a few days ago and Kallen had spent yesterday at home alone not wanting to see or talk to anybody, not after she found out why her mother had stayed with her all those years, why she had done what she had done.

But what got Kallen really down was the fact she had treated her mother badly at times because she resented the fact she had gave her up, and lowered herself to serve her step-mother in the process.

But now she had something else to fight for as well, she would fight for Japan's freedom and for justice, but she would fight so that when her mum is finally free, she will be able to live in a peaceful and gentle land, she remembered her mum's final words she said to her.

"_Hang in there... Hang in there, Kallen. My little girl_." She had said to her

And hang in there she would she to herself, Kallen knewed she would hang in fine

Rai brought her out of her thoughts by walking up behind her, and putting his left hand on her right shoulder with a concerned look on his face as he thought her mother is why she was depressed before the mission the other day where they found her mother at the hideout they raided and said to her.

"K- Kallen… I'm sorry about your mother; I can see how much this hurts you, it must be really hard at times to be around people who are the conquerors of your… our people, and whom we share half of our blood with as well, but that's why we fight, so that we, and everyone else in Area 1-… Japan can eventually live better and peaceful lives" Rai said in a surprising passionate and sensitive way to his own surprise as well.

Kallen turned round, stared in Rai's darker blue eyes for a few seconds, and then she put her hand on Rai's hand on her shoulder smiled cheerfully and said.

"Thank you Rai, I really appreciate your words just now, don't worry I'll be fine, today might not be so bad after all, the others are going to look as silly in their clothes as well, so might as well get on with it" Kallen said her mood brightening up.

Even though she had only known Rai a few weeks, she felt he was one of the only people (since the invasion when her life changed for the worse) who she ever would call a friend heck a close friend and comrade despite not knowing much about Rai or anything about his past so far.

Apart from him being great at fighting and knightmare combat, that he was smart, kind and sensitive unlike some people (Lelouch came to mind here), and that he was just like her a half breed of Britannian and Japanese. Kallen felt deep down Rai was the same as her and that brought her comfit knowing someone who has probably been through some of the things she has gone through as well.

"Ok (huge sigh) …. Let's find out what Milly has chosen for us to wear" Kallen said with a hint of fear to what she was going to wear.

"Y-yeah…. let's find out" Rai said matching her tone.

They then opened their boxes of clothes Milly had given them, and saw what they had to wear.

For Kallen her clothes were that of a Yakuza thug, red shirt, with black jacket, trousers and boots, and to top it off a white headband, red armband and white gloves, but there was also a leash and a black leather spiky collar with her costume as well.

"Ok, what the hell is Milly expecting us to do with … Wait now I get it, how perverted can that woman get, she really has no limits does she?" Kallen said as she looked at what Rai's clothes were.

Rai's clothes were a reddish pink bunny girl outfit that somehow would fit him pretty well, Rai harkened back to when Milly had said she had him measured when he first arrived at Ashford while he was asleep, which apart from the school uniform now he knew the real reason why "_Milly, you are an evil person_" he thought in his mind, his 'outfit' included:

A pair of high heel pink lady shoes, a pink bow for his neck, white cuffs for his wrists, a pair of pink bunny ears, pinkish pantyhose that fit him, pink panties, a love shaped design on the bottom right of the costume, some fake breasts that would somehow fit with the costume but not look too big, white bunny tail on the rear end and finally a bag of make-up accessories for Rai to put on.

"Sigh … this is going to be a long day" Rai said with great reluctance in his voice.

"Rai, we don't have to do this if you don't want to… I'm reluctant to do this myself, but if you want to do this, then we will" Kallen said asking in an endearing voice

"I… let's do this, if everyone else is we might as well, I definitely don't want Milly holding this against us that woman has enough way's already to dominate a person. Besides we'll get to see everyone else look might be a laugh or two" Rai responded calmly.

"Ok… let's get this over with, Rai you go into your bathroom and get changed, I'll come and help you with it and the make up as soon as I'm changed ok" Kallen said taking charge while preparing herself for today's 'event'.

"Ok" Rai said as he went into the bathroom to change into his playboy uniform with reluctance.

After about 10 minutes of changing out of her school uniform and into her costume Kallen was now dressed in her Yakuza costume, she had to admit as she looked in Rai's bedroom mirror she looked pretty good in it, it suited her pretty well, then again she had always had no problem dressing like a lad when she needed to (like her resistance cell outfit for example despite it enhancing some of her 'features'), she then went up to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Rai is it ok for me to come in now? As I said I'll help you get it on and help with the make up as well" Kallen said in a cheery but reassuring voice.

"o-ok come in its unlocked" Rai responded with a bit of fear attached to his voice

Kallen opened the door and saw Rai about to put on the main part of his costume, after he had the pantyhose and panties on already. Kallen could see some scars on Rai's lower back as well as some on his abdominal as well with one some bigger than others, along with the fact despite his slim figure he was well toned and to Kallen's surprise (and in her mind her delight she had to admit Rai was quite attractive though she tried to stop viewing Rai in that way) muscled in all the right places.

Like his collarbone, his stomach, his upper and lower abdominal and his shoulders they were tone and muscled quite well in Kallen's opinion. But he still had a feminine charm to him as well, what with his wild silver hair, those cute blue eyes, his smooth skin, Rai's blushing face in the mirror was adorable in its own way.

Kallen drag herself out of her thoughts then went up to him and said.

"O-…ok, let me help you put the main costume on first, then we'll do the breasts, and then everything else, are you ok with me helping you Rai?" Kallen said keeping herself serious and her attention away from Rai's body. Plus she felt most of the times Rai seem to have his guard up, this was the first time she had sense some vulnerably to him.

"Y-yes… don't worry I trust you" Rai said calmly and also with a tone that hinted trust on his part.

So Kallen helped Rai get the costume on while the two stood up, she made sure he had put the other stuff on right first, which he had, then she made sure his costume as she helped him put it on was on properly but not too tight so Rai could breath and also that it covered most of his back so it didn't look too revealing for the most part. Then she helped with the fake breasts making sure they didn't look saggy or out of place as best she could. As Rai had a slim figure the breasts were always going to be a bit odd but Kallen made sure they weren't too odd.

Rai didn't know why but he felt he could trust Kallen as she helped him get his outfit on; he could feel Kallen's soft but warm gentle hands on his back at times as she helped him get the bunny outfit on him, though Rai flinched at first when her hands first touch him but soon enough he found he liked it, it brought a sense of warmth to him.

Rai couldn't help but feel that this was the first time in a while since he had let anyone get this close to him physically while he was conscious and with his permission.

Then she applied the make-up while he sat on his toilet seat, which was mainly pink lipstick, a bit of powder for the cheeks, some eye liner, lip glosser, little bit of mascara for his eyelashes and finally eye shadow in subtle shades. Kallen applied the make-up gently but also expertly which surprised Rai as he would've thought a woman like Kallen wouldn't bother with make up at all.

As Kallen was applying some powder on his cheeks Rai said to her.

"I'm surprised you are really good at stuff like this Kallen, I thought the real you wouldn't waste her time with knowing how to apply make-up" Rai said calmly while Kallen was powdering his cheeks a bit

"W-why thank y-o… h-hey, what's that supposed to mean, I am a woman you know Rai, I had to learn all this sort of stuff while growing up, learned a bit from my real mother, but learned most of this sort of stuff from my step-mother as part of my training on how to be a 'lady' in Britannian society, so there Rai I'm a warrior and a woman and you're the only one who knows this so keep this to yourself, now hold still idiot I'm not done yet" Kallen said blushing at first, but then confidently putting Rai in his place she thought.

"Oh-n-no I'm sorry… it's not a bad thing, I just thought it's nice to see this side of you that's all, I like both sides to you Kallen" Rai with an apologetic voice turning into a sensitive, charming voice in its own way.

"Eh!… Why… it… not… t-thank…you…. Rai, I appreciate it" Kallen she with her face all red from Rai's words as she applied the lipstick and then the lip glosser gently across Rai's smooth lips which Kallen had to admit would be great to kiss right about now before she suppressed that thought where were they coming from today she wondered at times.

After all the make-up was on, they then put on everything else from the bow and cuffs, to the bunny ears, the collar that fitted just above the bow and the leash and finally the shoes.

When they were done Kallen helped Rai stand up by holding his left hand with her right hand and then Kallen and Rai walked and looked in the bathroom mirror together and they were surprised to say the least with the results.

Rai looked quite attractive as a bunny girl, his skin was smooth, to his and Kallen's surprise was able to stand and walk fine in the high heels shoes, he looked great with Kallen's expert make up appliance, and the playboy suit brought out his best features in all the right ways (though Rai did find the costume a bit tight around his 'private' area), while hiding the scars and all that on his lower back, Kallen tried but she couldn't stop herself from producing a sheepish smile at Rai.

"Well Rai, I'd say I have done a good job turning you into a girl, you rival Milly in attractiveness as a woman." Kallen said, surprised that she was quite pleased and proud of her efforts, "_guess all those lessons were worth something after all"_ she thought to herself.

"Y-Yeah you have done a great job Kallen, thank you I appreciate the help" Rai said though still a little unease and flustered but he was also very calm and actually starting to admit to himself he looked good as he was.

"You're welcome Rai, what are friends and comrades for, plus I am your helper after all aren't I, now let's get going… Raila hope you like your girl name, and don't worry I be gentle on the leash" Kallen said reassuring Rai while still grinning and now holding his leash.

"Yeah, let's get going, I wonder what everyone else is looking like" Rai said with a curious mind and feeling a bit better about all this.

Rai and Kallen then walked out of the bathroom and back into Rai's bedroom, with Kallen pulling him gently along making sure that she didn't accidently choke Rai while he walked in his high heel pink shoes which he continued to walk as if he had done it before.

While Kallen is usually repulsed by the idea of this happening to women in real life she would make an exception for today she felt needed to have fun and she wasn't going to let Milly get one over her and Rai plus they did look good in their chosen clothes so Kallen thought might as well enjoy it. Rai then said to her.

"Somehow, I get the feeling this isn't my first time cross-dressing, this feels familiar somehow?" Rai said with a disturbed voice and look on his face.

"Oh really, well when you get your memories back, you will have to tell me if you have cross-dressed before or not" Kallen said with a teasing voice and with a small smirk across her right lip and her right eyebrow showing interest at Rai's words.

They then opened the door to find Suzaku in front of them about to knock with a red cheer-leading costume, with red bows tied into his hair, along with yellow ribbons as well, he had white stockings, was wearing red high heel shoes, had green cheer leading poms and finally no make-up on.

The outfit made his ribs and other parts of his body appear horrid in all the wrong ways.

But Suzaku wasn't fussed at all, he was having fun being dressed as a cheerleader to Rai and Kallen's bemusement though they didn't show it.

"Hey guys, Milly sent me to… holy Rai…. You look…, really nice in that bunny girl outfit." Suzaku said with genuine surprise and acceptance.

Rai then blushed and looked down in embarrassment at that line and Kallen responded to it.

"Yeah well, you do look pretty good as a cheerleader Suzaku" Kallen said with more than a hint of sarcasm attached to her voice

"Thanks, I wore one for Talent Night in the army." Suzaku not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Well that must've gone down well with the Britannian troops, they must've liked you quite a bit" Kallen said to Suzaku sarcastically again.

"Yeah, they did… get a laugh out of it" Suzaku said nervously laughing a bit with him scratching his head and his face showing a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh right let's go and get this over with" Kallen said to the two lads.

They then walked to the Student council room where Milly said to be, all the while Kallen pulled Rai gently along with the leash, and this got them quite a few looks from other students in the clubhouse who were cross-dressing as well, Milly must have arranged for some students to be near the council room.

Just so everyone sees how each of the council members looked like when cross-dressing. With quite a few girls and even some of the guys taking pictures of Rai, though most were just stunned how good Rai looked as a Bunny Girl (well the ones who knew who he was), one or two students thought he was a girl with some lads trying to touch Rai in certain areas, while other's just gave him cold stares for once again for being near Kallen whom was one of the girls a lot of the guys were fighting for affection.

But Suzaku protected the two before they had a chance to respond by threatening to use his position in the Britannian military to arrest them for sexual harassment, which got them off their backs especially as they were shocked to see Suzaku as a cheerleader to which most people turned their attention to. Most people thought Kallen was a lad until she told them in her ill-girl way that she was a girl to her annoyance.

But she could not help but look back at times to Rai with both enjoyment at her work of creating Raila who looked so cute at times, with all the make-up and the outfit he/she was in and his/her face looking adorably cute as his cheeks went a little red at times, But she was also proud of her work as well as he walked behind her while she pulled very gently with the leash.

The three eventually made it to the student council room where everyone else was waiting for them.

* * *

**(Clubhouse-Student Council Room)**

As the three entered the council room they saw everyone else there.

Rivalz was dressed as a maid, he looked horrible with the badly applied make up, fake breast's that looked saggy and out of place, and a maid suit he had put on too tight and badly as well basically anyone who had a maid fantasy he had ruined it forever.

Shirley was in an old fashion cop uniform, she looked great in it suited her well for the most part.

Nina was dressed like Sherlock Holmes, with the hat and outfit matching the characters pattern, she looked basic in it.

Sayoko who after helping Lelouch dress left the room to fetch Nunnally and Nina who helped Nunnally get into her outfit and bring them to the council room. She was in a butler's uniform with a moustache over her upper lip.

Nunnally in her wheel chair had her hair in pigtails, and she was dressed in a tuxedo type suit, which made her look like she was the groom at a wedding, she looked a bit like a penguin given her status and clothing she was wearing.

As Rai, Kallen and Suzaku went to join the others, they noticed how Rai and Kallen looked as they stood together.

"Kallen, Rai is that you, wow you two really look the parts, Especially you Rai, I think I have lost a bit of my self-esteem as a woman after seeing you like that" Shirley Said with surprise in her voice and eyes.

"You two do look nice together" Nina said in her quiet voice.

"Wow, you two really look the opposite gender, Rai I had no idea you could look like a girl with the right clothes, I must say you do look good in the bunny girl uniform, certainly a lot better than how I look, oh and Kallen I thought you were a dude when you walked in pulling your girlfriend along, I can see who has who whipped for sure." Rivalz said, he was enjoying the sight of everyone in their clothes too much.

Rai and Kallen turned red at Rivalz comment and then while Rai just stared at Rivalz somewhat flustered and confused while Kallen glared at Rivalz and said.

"She is… I mean Raila…She… I mean he… is not my girlfriend… boyfriend… I mean he's not my boyfriend, were just friends, At least he looks like a girl thanks to me of course, unlike you Rivalz, you look like something out of a bad horror movie and that they only hired you at the last minute because you look that bad" Kallen responding to Rivalz.

"Heh heh heh…. Well yes that is true, I do look bad" Rivalz said while scratching the back of his head while his face looks embarrassed at Kallen's comment.

"Yeah Rivalz, you do look pretty bad in that maid's outfit, should've gotten Shirley to help you there mate" Rai added in calmly.

"Wow… I wished I could see you Kallen and Rai, it would be quite a nice sight, and you two do make somewhat of a nice couple together." Nunnally said sweetly.

The two's faces blushed a red as Kallen's hair at Nunnally's comment but they didn't say anything as they both knew Nunnally was too sweet and nice to get angry at but Suzaku then said.

"Hey where's Lelouch and Milly, their not in the room" Suzaku said wondering where the two were.

"Oni-sama hasn't arrived yet, I really want to see what he looks like, I'm sure he would be very pretty as a girl." Nunnally said surprising most of the council members in the process

Just then the council members heard a noise outside the door to the room; they could hear the voices of Milly and Lelouch.

"Come on Luluko, everyone is waiting to see how beautiful you look, don't be shy I'll be with you all the way, have some Guts!" Milly said in her evilest tone possible while casting her Guts spell on Luluko pulling him along by his arms while making sure not to drop what was in his hands.

"No…No… I won't go in there, I won't anyone see me… like this" Lelouch responded in his most protesting voice which gave a large hint of fear in it.

"We almost there now so straighten up Luluko, Rivalz turn on the recorder please "

"Yes Milly." he replied.

After turning on the recorder which for some reason played March of the bride, though everyone was about to find out why.

The door then opened to reveal Milly in her Musketeer outfit and Lelouch to everyone's shock and surprise … A Wedding Dress.

Yes Lelouch or Luluko as Milly kept calling him was in a full white wedding dress, with flowers in hand, white gloves that covered his hands and arms, extensions to his hair that went down to halfway his back, gold earrings in his ear, a wedding headband in his hair, and white heel shoes he was wearing.

Milly was grinning so wide you think she was the Cheshire cat, this was a day she had no doubt been planning a long time.

"Lulu…. You look…. You look gorgeous in that wedding dress…. its official now, I have lost all self-confidence as a woman" Shirley said with her face the most stunned to see the person she loved most in her dream wedding dress.

"Really, onii-sama's in a wedding dress, ooh… I really wish I could see you onii-sama I would've love to see the sight of you in a wedding dress, white always did suit you well. Plus it would've gone nicely with my Tuxedo outfit" Nunnally said all this with genuine sincerity and with a little sly and teasing smile to everyone's surprise but to Milly's amusement.

"Shirley Nunnally! This is all Milly's idea, I…I… I didn't want to dress up in this dress… curse you Mildred Ashford… the sight of me… in a wedding dress. No one's going to let me forget this day for as long as I live" Lelouch said in fully fear and horror in his voice and face, clearly he was not amused at all with him in a wedding dress.

"Oh come on Luluko, you look amazing in a wedding dress, it's lucky I had Rai measured not too long ago, otherwise I'd have never been able to find a wedding dress your size, so thank you Rai" Milly said with evil delight and winking at Rai who just turned his head at that comment.

"Yeah Lelouch, you look really nice in that dress, you could seduce so many boys with that dress without having to make any effort at all" Suzaku said with complete utter sincerity to his voice, as if he approved of Luluko in a dress.

"Shut it Suzaku, what is that outfit supposed to be, you really get the cheerleader part down well don't you, doubt many men can do it as well as you do" Lelouch said in complete sarcastic tone.

"Heh heh heh… well I do try my best Luluko, not all of us can look as good as you do as a woman, by the way my name is Suzako" Suzako said in a girly voice and not too bad of one either to everyone's surprise, much to Lelouch's shock and horror that his friend was getting into the act.

"Oh…dear….god, Suzaku you hav..? "Lelouch said before Milly put her finger on his lip.

"Now now Luluko, no speaking in your normal voice you're a girl remember speak like one, and this goes for the rest as you as well" Milly silencing him in her best boy voice which sounded not exactly that deep considering how feminine her natural voice is.

"And, I must confess my feelings to you Luluko; I am deeply in love with you… Luluko" Milly said that like she meant it

After Milly said that nearly everyone but Nina who just stood there in shyest, Kallen and Rai who were trying not to laugh at Luluko's predicament surround Luluko and began to 'confess' their feelings for Luluko as well.

"Hey hang on a minute here, I want to confess my feelings as well, I love Lulu as well" Shirley said blushing as she make her claim on Luluko while trying to do a manly voice but because she had the most girly voice on the council she wasn't having much luck.

"I as well will confess, I love you so much Luluko I will make you happy for all your life" Rivalz now getting in the act looking Luluko in the eyes while doing the worse female voice ever and continuing to ruin anyone's idea of a maid fantasy.

"See Luluko, everyone loves you but I am the one you loves and cares for you the most, and don't you forget that" Suzako said to Luluko in his female voice and while standing close to him.

"Would you all Cut this out, what is wrong with you all, your all lunatics" Lelouch raised his voice in utter disbelieve at everyone's actions.

While everyone else still teasing Luluko Raila and Kallen were to one side still laughing especially Raila as while Kallen covered her mouth to hide her laughter he eventually laughed out loud enough that it got everyone's attention.

"Stop it; I can't take much more of this, your killing me Luluko…. This is just too funny" Rai said all that barely able to get it out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rai as he continued to laugh at everyone's antics. Though he stopped laughing when he saw Milly looking at him and Kallen with a smirk he really didn't want to see. Then she walked up to them and said.

"Well well well…. Look who's coming out of his shell, my my Rai or is it Raila now, I heard that before I brought Luluko in was that you're doing Kallen" Milly smiling like a Cheshire cat again Kallen couldn't find anything to say back to her as she got right into Raila's face lifting his chin up with her finger while his cheeks turned a bit red when she did that, for some reason Kallen got a little jealous of Milly getting close to Raila though she couldn't figure out why she was getting jealous Milly then said to Raila.

"I have to say Raila; you do look very pretty in that outfit and with all that make up as well I must say I didn't expect you could turn yourself into such a pretty girl, or was it your boyfriend's doing here, looks like you two had quite a moment getting changed no wonder you took so long to come down while pulling the chain along"

Milly turning and winking at Kallen whom it took all her composure and might to stop herself snapping at Milly and blowing her cover all the while her grip on the leash she was holding to Rai's collar got tighter which started to hurt Rai's neck.

"Yes Raila and Kallen do make quite the couple they are always together at lunchtimes and after school as well the two certainly enjoy each other's company." Shirley said.

"You got that right, I never see them apart they must really like each other to help dress each other" Rivalz added in with his horrible female voice as usual.

"I have to admit you two do seem to care each other in a certain way." Suzako said in a way that wasn't teasing but nice and genuine as always.

Kallen temper was reaching its peak the last few days and the events of today were causing her to really want to get one over Milly and the rest of these 'Britannians' so she responded to them with a smile on her face and saying

"Hang on a minute… me and Raila are just friends and I was only doing my duty of being his helper which you assigned me to do, Milly your just jealous I made him into a beautiful girl maybe more than you, the lunches are only to help him regain his memories there's nothing going on between me and her we just good friends who enjoy each other's company."

Kallen said all that while actually doing an impressive boy's voice (she did wonder in her mind why she was getting this deep into the event but she put it down to wanting to get one over Milly) and also doing it to the limit of the sick frail role would allow she had never been this close to wanting to blow her cover before the student council and show she was anything but sick and frail.

But then she turned round and to her shock she noticed Rai was having trouble breathing because her grip on the leash was now very tight because of their teasing.

She let go of the leash which led to Rai being able to breathe again but he was able to still stand Kallen then said to her.

"Rai… I'm sorry I forgot about the leash I was holding, are you ok" Kallen said in her normal voice now out of concern for her friend whom she was afraid had hurt.

"Kallen I'm ok you don't need to apologise it wasn't your fault don't worry I get them out our backs and get one over Milly" Raila whispered calmly said to her

Raila then gave the leash back to Kallen trusting her with it walked up to everyone surprising everyone by sashaying quite well with his hand on his left side and then he said.

"Kallen and I are in no way involved in any way what so ever, so cease your slanderous accusations at once" Rai said in a to everyone's surprise really good girl voice and he actually looked confident for a change while doing so.

"Also you two truly are an embarrassment to the female gender, how can you call yourself ladies when you look like this mess a shame on both of you, you need to get the gentlemen here (meaning Shirley and Nina who were just stunned at how Rai was acting) to give you a hand next time me thinks" Raila said to Suzako and Rivalz who both were surprised at Rai's actions but took it in good humour as always.

Raila then turned back to face Milly and said.

"And you sir, making such a move on not one but two ladies like that, you have no honour and to make such false statements truly, truly disgraceful you should be ashamed of yourself Mildred, so in order to redeem your honour I suggest you choose which lady you like most me or Luluko over there" Rai said this and then turned to see Luluko was gone from the room.

Seems he had slip out the room while everyone was focused on Raila and Kallen.

"Oh oni-sama left the room… what a shame I can't understand why he couldn't see we were only teasing him for fun he really needs to chill out at times" Nunnally said solemnly.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will be fine soon enough" Sayoko said to Nunnally

"Well that lady has no dingy at but then again we all knew that already" Raila finished speaking then went back to Kallen's side who had been keeping hold of Rai's leash carefully.

Everyone started to wonder where Luluko had gone but Milly who was smiling in a way that seemed to show respect to Rai's actions now.

"Well Rai, you have really come out of your shell today, guess my plan has worked after all, it's nice to see this side to you and Kallen as you have only joined us recently along with Suzaku who's been quite the sport today as well. I can't wait to see what you're like with your memories Rai if today is any indication" Milly said with all genuine respect and in her cool big sister way.

"Ok RESET, the idea of today was for everyone to have some fun, get a bit silly and also try to see how it is like being the opposite gender as well for a day, and most importantly to get everyone to RELAX we all need to do that every now and then, or else we will all be like Luluko and one of him is enough thank you" Milly said in a kind way

"Now whoever finds Luluko first will get to hand student council work to him for a week so get to it." Milly said in her dominating voice.

Everyone then left the council room to find Luluko.

* * *

**(Outside the student council building)**

Lelouch was walking outside the student council building still in full wedding dress thanks to Milly locking the door to the room where his clothes are and him leaving his room key in his clothes in the room this was a day from hell for Lelouch, plus he kept getting people staring at him to which he used his Geass went some people took photos of him in the dress. Lelouch then thought in his mind.

"_God… I can't believe what that woman will do for a laugh, even worse is that this is happening to me Zero, an ex-prince of Britannia one of these days I get that woman for sure." _Lelouch said in his mind with his temper at near full level.

"_What do I do now, I can't use my Geass on the council since I have used it already on Kallen and I don't want to use it on Suzaku or Rai either, I need to find C.C but she's probably still in the room sleeping but maybe just maybe she's in the chapel why she goes there I don't know" _Lelouch thought in his mind

Lelouch then went to the chapel running as much as he could for his stamina level and his dress would allow him as it was on the other side of the school and when he opened the door, then shutting and locking it from the inside so no one could get in, he found C.C at the alter praying while to his surprise… WEARING what looked like his school uniform clothes.

She turned round and saw him then producing a big smirk at the sight of him in a wedding dress that made Lelouch glare at her.

"Well if you're planning to be married here today you're a bit early as the groom hasn't arrived yet your sister is the groom isn't she, I saw what she was wearing along with what Kallen and Rai were wearing as well. … Unless you think I'm your one true love Luluko" C.C said in her usual monotone but snarky tone while smirking as well

"Shut up witch, I need your help here, you're my accomplice right so help me get out of this dress and into my clothes you're wearing right now or I'll cut off your pizza allowance." Lelouch said as he was in no mood for teasing.

"Luluko if you want my help you will have it but it will cost you dearly besides you do look lovely as a bride" C.C responded in her usual tone though she did seem to actually show a very slight interest at what Lelouch was wearing at that moment

"All right all right you have more Pizza allowances now get me out of this dress now witch" Luluko said

"Fine but only because this uniform is a little thin for me you need to eat more you skinny twig" C.C as she started to undress in front of Lelouch

To which Lelouch then went into the office the chapel had to change and to give C.C some privacy as he got out of his wedding dress they chatted.

"Whatever witch, by the way how did you get my clothes from the room I change in Milly locked the door you better have my room key and my phone with you or there be hell to pay witch" Lelouch said got himself out of the wedding dress

" Oh I have my ways which you should know by now, and don't worry I have them it's your own fault for falling for your friend's trick thought Zero was supposed to be a master strategist oh well guess even you can have your stupid moments" C.C responding to Lelouch

After about 10 minutes C.C. went up to the office door and knocked then opened the door enough to throw Lelouch's school clothes at him making sure not to see any of his body while standing outside the door dressed in her brownish white hat outfit that she had been wearing when she had her chat with Rai.

Luckily she had a bag to carry it in which she swiped from the Black Knights hideout not too long ago. To which she brought with her when she went to change into Lelouch's school uniform to annoy him as she knewed it would be a laugh in what had been a boring few days for her.

After a few minutes Lelouch was in his school clothes with the extensions out and the earrings out and him basically looking like a lad again.

"Thank god I'm out of that dress; it's your C.C. if you want it since I have no use for it at all" Lelouch said while ignoring her as he unlocked the door and then went back to his room while avoiding any of the student council members.

"Well it is a nice dress I wonder… should I?" C.C pondered out loud

Five minutes later

Milly had sent the student council members off to find Luluko in their outfits despite not them being practical but what Milly said Milly got (most of the time) so she had sent Nina and Rivalz to look for him in the main building and courtyard, sent Shirley and Suzako to look in the swimming pool club and the area around it, she and Nunnally would search the clubhouse, while she Kallen and Raila to look in the chapel. She then announced to the school of whoever found Luluko would get to see him make out with a student of their choice.

So now everyone was looking for Lelouch all over the school while being cross dressed.

"Honesty trust Lelouch to cause this much trouble again, nearly lost my first kiss because of him last time Milly had this" Kallen said as she and Raila walked to the chapel, by now they had taken the leash, the ears and collar off after it wasn't productive after they heard Milly's announcement over the school.

Raila was able to keep up with Kallen's running (when she could run without blowing her cover) in the high heel shoes though it did hurt his feet and he had to do it carefully to avoid breaking the heels off all the while they ignored the attention they got from a few students as they went to the chapel.

"Why what happened last time" Raila said to Kallen

"Oh yeah that's right you weren't here when it happened long story short, Arthur had something on him that supposedly had a secret of his, he and Suzaku got it and we never found out what, but I nearly lost my first kiss because of it, because of that jerk." Kallen said to Raila as they neared the chapel.

"Was it Lelouch who upset you the morning of the raid we went on a few days back?" Raila said trying to be sensitive to Kallen.

Kallen didn't answer for a minute and then said

"Yeah… it was I really can't understand what that guy's problem with the world is why he thinks he can sit round doing nothing to help anyone and make fun of people like us who are risking everything to save Japan." Kallen whispered quietly as she and Raila reached the chapel door.

"Yeah I understand what you mean… he is an odd person for sure, but let's just find him before anyone else does" Raila said sensitively and calmly.

"Yeah let's" Kallen responded to Raila

They then opened the chapel to the chapel to see if he was there and found nothing they were about to look further when they heard the announcement from Milly.

"Attention all Students, Lelouch has been found, he was able to sneak out of the challenge so no winner return to your usual activities hope you enjoyed the festival this year" Milly solemnly said.

"Huge sigh…Oh thank god this is over been quite a day fun but let's never remember it, come on Raila let's go back and change back into our normal clothes" Kallen said to Raila

"Y-yeah let's" Rai said calmly

As they left Raila was sure he heard something and felt the presence of someone he knew but he ignored it as he and Kallen went back to his room.

Once they were gone C.C. came out onto the altar in the chapel in the wedding dress Lelouch wore earlier and stood on it and started speaking.

"Well E.E. I have to wonder… will Rai one day stand on an Altar with the person he loves possibly under the blue moon if the legends are true… yes the seeds have been planted but whether the flower grows and blossoms will be up to them we can't do it for them… me I doubt you ever see me in a wedding dress again after today not what my wish my contractor will no doubt fulfil but… it is nice to know what it's like to wear one… have to wonder if he will end up on the Altar either" C.C said in a tone that sounded somewhat enthusiastic while showing a soft smile at first then a sad one as she spoke her words near the end.

* * *

**20 minutes later Rai's room in the clubhouse**

At last Kallen and Raila made it back to the clubhouse and then Raila's room as they entered the room they spoke.

"Well we can act as our proper genders again now, that woman she really is a piece of work at times, what goes through her head I will never understand." Kallen said as she stood near Raila's bed.

"Neither will I, but Kallen you have to give her credit she did help me when I was unconscious outside the gate, she has let me stay here for nothing, helped me out greatly and been encouraging and kind, so yes she does have her moments, but she is a good person along with the rest of the council members they are proof not all Britannians are evil" Rai said to her.

"I know Rai… I know, I do like most of the council members for the most part and I have to be honest there is a part of me that likes coming here, I hate the sick girl part but I like getting to be around people my own age it can be annoying at times when you have people like Tamaki for company at the Black Knights and don't understand matters to people our age, plus being here meant I met you so it balances out" Kallen said with a soft tone and with a soft smile.

"Plus I will admit again today was fun to a degree especially seeing Lelouch in a dress and most definitely dressing you up Raila" Kallen said as she a little grin on her face while poking Rai in the stomach with her elbow.

"I'm… I'm glad you got fun out of this today; I know it doesn't make up for what happened to your mother, but as Milly said it's nice to relax and have fun at times" Raila said a bit nervous and flustered at Kallen's teasing.

"Yeah it is, Oh yes we going to have to have a photo of us like this together, I take it on my phone no one will ever see it but us and you better not tell anyone about today at the Black knights Raila, or there be trouble" Kallen said teasing him more.

"D-don't worry I won't tell a soul, it's our secret" Rai responding calmly to Kallen's words.

"Good, now come on let's get the photo done." Kallen said

They took the photo on Kallen's phone with Rai smiling a little bit on one of them.

After that was done Rai then said to Kallen.

"Kallen, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me so far, in return I want to make a promise to you" Rai said in a calm but serious tone

"Eh… Rai that isn't necessary, I'm just doing my duty to the council and the Black Knights I" Kallen said blushing and looking down at the floor.

Rai then took his pinkly finger from his left hand to hold out to Kallen

"Nunnally told me about this the other day when I ran into her; it's the Japanese way of making a promise so if you don't find it silly" Rai said nervously and blushing a little.

Kallen stood there with a confused face that Rai was acting like this but she then produced a soft smile and took Rai's finger with her right hand pinkly finger

"Ok… I haven't done this in a long time but let's make a promise shall we Rai, we're going to liberate Japan together and create a place where everyone can live in peace, cross your heart and hope to die we will liberate Japan together so let's promise here and now we will succeed." Kallen said moving her and Rai's finger together

"Yes together we will make our promise come true." Rai said

"Good, now let's get change don't know you but I would like to be a girl again now." Kallen said

"Yeah it is getting tiring wearing this outfit so let's get back into our uniforms." Rai said as he went into the bathroom where he had left his clothes so Kallen could change in privacy.

After 15 minutes the two had changed back into their school uniforms, Rai was able to get the make-up off for the most part with just a tint of it here and there but nothing standing out and put their costumes back into the boxes they came in.

Kallen then gave Rai the box to take back to Milly so she could go home but before she left she said to Rai.

"Rai… I just wanted to say… you're a good friend, despite knowing you only for a short while, you are one of the best friends I have ever had, I haven't really had a friend in recent years so… thank you for today and for joining up with me in the Black Knights I see you hideout tomorrow Zero said to say to me there's a big shipment coming in so be there tomorrow ok" Kallen said in a soft and kind tone

"Ok, I'll be there tomorrow, no problem for today we are friends after all, se you tomorrow" Rai responded to her.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Kallen said waving her hand, Rai returned the wave.

After Kallen left Rai went to Milly in the council room to return the costumes to her, she had already changed back into her uniform along with everyone else who she let go for the day and Milly said to him.

"Rai thanks for today, sorry if I was a bit too cheeky with you and Kallen, you know I'm only teasing you right, besides you two made today very fun so send Kallen my thanks for being great sports today" Milly said kindly

"I-I will do Milly, you sure know how to throw a festival don't you well I see you around" Rai said calmly to her

"Yeah see ya Rai" Milly responded to him.

Rai left the room and ran into Suzaku who wanted to talk about the 'offer' he made him the other day and they went and talked about it.

Milly sat in the council room with all the boxes returned apart from Lelouch's costume that he had neglected to say where he had put it since he was already back in his uniform by the time she found him in his room.

"_Oh Lelouch, you really couldn't just lighten up for today could you, I'll have to find where that dress is or the fashion club will kill me if I don't return it to them" _Milly thought to herself

"_I have to say today went off like a charm, everyone got into it eventually and we all had a good laugh, plus those two don't know it yet but the seed of their relationship has been planted. I knew putting those two together was a good idea they seem so right for one another, plus I just know when Rai regains his memories he will turn out to be someone special, especially if today is any indication of how the real him must be like" _Milly thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"_Now if I can just sort out Shirley and Lelouch everything will be smashing around here, oh well there's always work to do here in the student council, but today was needed to relax and have fun, now to get them back to work next week after all I'm not Milly Ashford head of the council for nothing me thinks."_

Milly thought in her mind as she tidied up the council room, then locked it as another day at Ashford Academy was done.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Apologies for the chapter being late had a lot going on lately in my personal life and haven't found myself in my right mind to write so this is why this chapter is longer than usual plus I kept changing bits as I went along so I do apologies if it's a bit incoherent and fly's around the place at times. **

**Yes I have made it different than canon but it should be as Rai is around and copying the picture drama is just lazy and not good writing so made a few edits of my own. **

**I pretty much put Rai in Kallen's Bunny outfit from R2 since I hated the Chinese costumes from Lost colours I mean if you're going to dress up a lad like Rai who is quite attractive and is a Bishonen even more so than Lelouch at least make them look like a girl and yes this is coming from a lad.**

**Hope I made Rai attractive difficult to do when there's so few pictures of him around with his face showing. Chose the bunny girl outfit for irony, plus I just imagined that Rai would look good in one with his cute eyes, his hair and him being quite cute anyway. The make-up and the detail I gave to Rai's costume was to get you to imagine him little a bit like his cousin Kaguya is she wore a bunny girl outfit and if she had Rai's blue eyes and silver hair. **

**wrote the line cross-dressing before simply cause Rai being attractive from a young age and his feminine qualities probably led some of the girls to doing so and his sister might've done it once or two or maybe even Leila (who I got influence from on Rai's girl name plus since l is mostly r in Japanese it fits well) or maybe one of his past missions involved something of this nature who knows leave you to imagine if he has cross-dressed before or not (but not willingly just to point out). **

**did wonder whether to have Rai do a female voice but since he never had a voice done for the game I have imagined his voice who sound similar to Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion with a bit of Zuko's voice from Avatar, plus Rai is a bit of a perfectionist in my view so he would've practised it and the cd till he got it right ymmv.**

**Focused on Kallen and Rai a bit to show this is the moment they became close friends and where the seeds of their love for each other started plus to also how Milly's actions are benefiting the two. **

**Added a bit in Rai's muscles and tone of body since he is supposed to be as athletic as Suzaku plus his years of fighting and training should have this body in nice shape, his slim figure is probably down to him not eating much, the scars I'm sure are from some battles including the one he had with BLG in chapter 18 so hence that bit in this chapter.**

**I know Kallen and Rai may seem a bit out of character in this chapter but if you add in what's happened with her mother, her needing to get it off her mind, and Rai wanting to make her feel better so hopefully I have done it right. Plus I do think Kallen to some degree does like coming to Ashford to get away from the hardships of the war at times, plus it allows her to be round people her age especially as she now making friends round her age and also her duties with Rai etc. plus I liked showing a bit of Kallen's girly and cheeky side as I can imagine her evil step mother forcing her to learn about being a lady plus Kallen has always been both a warrior and a woman in equal measure one of the reason I have always loved her character both strong, physically, wilfully and mentally but side feminine, sensitive and very sweet and heroic deep down.**

**Took some inspiration from Memories of the Rebellion fic by Youngde for this view of Kallen's character as I like the idea that yes she does view herself as being Japanese and as being Kallen Kozuki, she doesn't hate for Britannian side completely or her identity as Kallen Stadfeld as she knows deep down she is a half like Rai and can't escape from that fact, this goes same for Rai as well I think he knows that he is Rai Thurston as much as Rai Sumeragi he can't escape from that fact**

**Had to put Lulu in the wedding dress from Lost Colours, he looks gorgeous in one see it on Google if you haven't seen in a wedding dress. Put Suzaku in the cheerleader outfit from Lost Colours as well to balance out two good looking lads in drag with ugly ones ugh the ribs showing not nice funny but ugh.**

**hope you found most of the attempted comedy funny everyone has their tastes I do have my own sense of humour doubt it made much sense but then again much of Code Geass doesn't so. also I did throw a bit of ho yayness around but nothing is going to happen as I doubt NSbleach does yaoi stuff but since Lelouch and Suzaku have so much ho and foe yay between them in the show plus I have noticed a bit of ho yay between Lelouch and Rai at times in the fic but ymmv, but then again Lelouch gives off this vibe with quite a few men in the series in my view but let's not go anymore into that**

**Had that bit of C.C put in not to ship her and Lelouch but she naturally would spectate on her's Lelouch's, Rai's and Kallen's future, plus it fits into that she wanted to be loved at a young age and she hasn't gotten rid of those feeling completely a little of them are still there.**

**As I said I did a bit on Milly but not too much as Milly isn't the sort of person to think much on her life plus she definitely fits the person who believes actions speak louder than words and her actions in this universe have been of great consequence. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Warrior and his men

**I do not own any of Code Geass characters, stories or anything else related to Code Geass all of it belongs to Sunrise**

**Code Geass Colorless memories side stories**

**Author's note**

** this chapter is on Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords and it's done just after Rai's talk with Lelouch in chapter 22 the night before the SAZ.**

* * *

**Black Knights hideout Lounge**

As Tohdoh sat in the lounge of the Black Knights hideout with his subordinates the Four Holy Swords leaning on his Katana which he rarely used, he couldn't help but mediate on the current predicament of the Black Knights and on how he ended up there from the JLF.

After all he had been fighting for a whole seven years now against the country that had invaded his home and had taken everything away from his personal home up in Ueda Nagano where he had a small home near where used to be Ueda castle home to the Sanada Clan that had produced the likes of Sanada Masayuki and his son Sanada Nobushige (more commonly known as Sanada Yukimura for some reason). Whom Tohdoh had always been fond of during his youth years especially the stories of how Sanada Masayuki and his son (he had sent his other son to Ieyasu which ensured his clan would survive) through clever tactic's, strategy, and good fortification ensured he held off an army of near 40,000 men from Ieyasu's son Hidetata with only 2,000 men.

An Example Tohdoh thought of how numbers can mean very little if you use the right tactic's, strategy and have capable men serving you as well.

They had also killed off most of his family apart from his father one Kyoshiro Tadakatsu (he was named after the famous Tokugawa general)who was a famous general in the great war and whom was one of the people who helped peace Japan into being a democracy due to him staying neutral in the disputes between the military faction and the peace faction.

A tradition Tohdoh mostly kept up as well while serving in the Japanese self defence force from when he was 15 and then the Japanese Liberation Front as well, he saw himself a just a solider and preferred to stay one, not getting involved in petty disputes and in currying favour with members of Kyoto much. Even though he was friends with Hidenobu Kubouin which he kept any business with strictly business, he liked the guy but he wasn't going to play that sort of game with him.

His father had been an adviser for the JLF for the first three years of the resistance mostly telling them where to hideout, which terrain to use, where to plan ambushes as Britannia hardly knewed or cared about the Japanese county land leaving it open land to the JLF, terrorists, Bandit lords and others as well.

The JLF also had connections to a figure known only as the SHIN whom was rumoured by many in the military of be part of a powerful faction and had influence with Genbu Kururugi during his term as Prime minister. That this figure had vanished in the last year or two but Tohdoh suspected whoever they really were they were still out there and biding their time waiting for the right moment to remerge from their hiding spot.

However that ended when during an operation near Mount Hiei (the site of Oda Nobunaga's most infamous act where he burned at least 3,000 women, children elderly alive). This Tohdoh thought had been a response to the assassination attempt on the Viceroy which had claimed the life of his assistant and one of the purist faction men as well which angered that faction into pressuring Clovis to act. this attempt had been carried out by someone in the JLF which Tohdoh knewed had not been approved by anyone in the higher up's though he had his own thoughts on who ordered the act and who tried to do it as well.

Britannia specifically Prince Clovis in his first real act of ruthlessness against the Japanese resistance after the first two years he spent being to some degrees reasonable and trying to appease the Japanese burned it down with thousands of children, women, sick soldiers and Tohdoh's father all being caught up in it due to their attempts to surrender being ignored.

His mother had died during the first pacific war while fighting in it. Tohdoh had kept himself unmarried with devoting himself to his life as a solider and duty to his country, Though it wasn't like he didn't like women. He had been close friends with Shizuka Sumeragi in their youth but he kept quiet to everyone about how deep their relationship was.

His father's death caused a split in the JLF as he had been the one who kept any infighting from causing any harm and as soon as he was gone there was a rift between General Tatewaki Katase Head of the Administration of the JLF (whom was unfortunately more of a administrator and politician type man than an army man). General Kiyomasa Yamashita head of the Armour division (whom was a great general and leader in battle but poor when it came to working with others and handling other affairs as well) and Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusababe head of the special forces assault division along with Major Okino Matsunaga, his right hand man and leader of the Kamikaze Raiden unit whom all had different ideas on how to respond to Prince Clovis act at Mount Hiei.

In the end General Katase won out (due to someone assassinating Yamashita in his sleep) by suggesting that they lay low for a while until things cool down and they have better access to better knightmares. As all they had at the time were a dozen outdated Glasgow's and one or two Sutherlands as most of the Burai and Burai Kai knightmares wouldn't be ready until 2015 a.t.b at the earliest. But Josui and Okino weren't happy. While Josui stayed with the JLF but argued on for years until he snapped and did his takeover at the Lake getting himself and his men killed the pressure Tohdoh thought had gotten too much for him to bear and his frustrations as well. While Okino took his men, along with some other divisions in the JLF and left to form the Blood of the Samurai group along with some local criminals, terrorists and other connections he had made during his special division's days.

Tohdoh cringed at the thought of that man, yes he had been a hero at one time for his special op's against Britannia, the Chinese Federation and for being loyal to Japan, but he had always been a brutal man who had been ruthless in his missions, would use and then throw away men if he needed to and self abused himself by scaring himself with each kill he made.

This behaviour by him continued when Todoh heard and saw some of the stuff the Blood of the Samurai men did like the Osaka massacre for one, the Hiroshima gas attack for another and other incidents as well. Tohdoh swore he had seen Okino and some of his men around the Black Knights not too long ago, he really hoped that Zero wasn't using these people in the fight against Britannia, but then again he had allowed Diethard Reid into the Black Knights whom he suspected and had confirmed by the man was using them for his own ends in a unit called the Shadow Knights unit.

Tohdoh returned to thinking about the Black Knight's. As the order was very divided on how to approach Princess Euphiemia's plan for a Special zone where the Japanese and Britannians will have equal status and equal rights.

Now personally Tohdoh had no problem with Princess Euphiemia as from what he had seen of her she was a kind, gentle and well-meaning person and he could see why Suzaku his old student had become her knight, as she no doubt shared his vision of changing Britannia from the inside.

But at the same time he also felt that while the Princess meant well that overall in his view she was naïve in her opinion of trying to help everyone, and that her Japan would not solve the issues of Japan still being under Britannia's rule, of the Japanese still suffering compared to Britannians. Plus in his personal opinion it probably got approved in the first place by someone else in her family considering that Euphemia has no proper political power or support to put it into effect properly.

That the plan felt like it got approved by Britannia (not in Tohdoh's opinion from personal experiences Euphemia considering her position) to put the Black Knights in a lose lose situation, where they would have to disband and be seen as advocates of peace or become enemies of freedom and of the people as Diethard had arrogantly put it in the meeting today.

Also with quite a few supporters and even members of the black knights were leaving to sign up for it, and the meeting earlier doing nothing to smooth tensions or bring about a united approach to the issue especially as Zero, CC and Rai were absent from it. Denying the Black Knights the people who could in Tohdoh's opinion decide the course of action they should take.

To add to that Deputy Commander Ohgi seemed very intent on being part of the Special Zone in a way that to Tohdoh seemed personal, all of this left Tohdoh feeling a bit jaded on the whole issue. But he was interrupted in his thoughts though he kept his eyes shut by the voice of Chiba sitting next to him.

"Lieutenant Colonel what do you think on what we should do tomorrow… as I feel that with Zero being quiet on the issue, I'm just wondering on how you think we should proceed?" Chiba said in a calm but inquisitive tone wanting to know her leaders thoughts, but before Tohdoh could reply Asahina spoke up as well.

"Colonel what do you think Zero has planned on handling Princess Euphiemia tomorrow since we haven't seen him around in the last few days, I can't help but feel he plans to give in to her. As he would usually have given us a speech by now on how he has a plan" Said Asahina his glasses with a scar on his face subordinate said in a blunt yet snarky type manner.

Asahina along with Chiba have always had their doubts about Zero and the black knights, ever since they had appeared on the scene at Lake Kawaguchi, with the two feeling they weren't a proper resistance group like the JLF was, and that they were stealing their fight from underneath their feet. But they were grateful for their help in rescuing Tohdoh and the acknowledged that the Black Knights were the best hope for Japan now so they put up with it.

The two had always been good friends due to the fact they both went through the National Defence Academy in Yokosuka Kanagawa (Chiba had been one of the few woman to go to the academy after the gender rules were changed during Shizuka's reign as head of Kyoto). Together along with Urabe and had grades near the top of their class with Chiba being skilled at Frontal Assault, survival tactics and martial art's. While Asahina was great at swordplay, flanking enemies and recon work. They along with Urabe were the last graduates who came out from the elite classes of the Academy before the invasion happened and they were forced into fighting the war immediately and they also took part in the battle of Itsukushima where their commander preformed his miracle.

They were also very fond of the boy Rai Sumeragi after he helped them out in both the Saitama Ghettos battle, and in the operation to rescue Todoh and it only grew after their drink session with him. Add in finding out that he is the son of Shizuka Sumeragi who to Chiba was an icon and personal hero only increased the respect, plus with Rai beating all four of them at once led to them and Urabe and Senba as well seeing Rai as somewhat of an unofficial fifth member of their group.

"Now's that's a bit harsh to say, Zero will no doubt be considering very carefully on how to proceed as wrong false move here, and the Black Knights will end up undoing everything they have achieved thus far. So Zero not saying anything may mean he might just have a plan in mind but that requires us to have faith in it". Responded Urabe who compared to the other two had always put more trust and belief in Zero and the Black Knights, plus with him being more skilled in in considering strategic and Tactical options, he tended to be more pragmatic and broadminded in his views.

He was also a graduate of the National Defence Academy where Urabe excelled in strategy tactics, assessment of enemies and close range combat with a knife and hand to hand. He also had a good knowledge of forest and mountain terrain in feeding off the land and for surviving on plants and bugs for days at times as they had done so during difficult times during the seven years of resistance life he led along with his comrades.

"Alright guys let the colonel have his say otherwise we be here all night at this rate" Said Senba seriously, who was the oldest of the four and the one who knew Todoh the most having fought with him for years through many battles and hardships. Plus he fought with Shizuka as well in the old days before she left Japan, and he had seen how good her son was already, and thought she would be proud of him fighting for Japan's liberation.

Senba was the founder of the Four Holy Sword's having first set it up during the first pacific war to which it would be the elite unit on the battlefield and the unit that would get the hardest missions, with the lowest survival rates and whom would be trusted with key missions as well.

He was the only living survivor of the unit along with Tohdoh that had been around since the beginning and he had watched Todoh rise through the ranks over the years while he was happy staying as unit leader of the Swords but he was given the rank of Major for his years of service during the invasion as he was one of the oldest living soldiers in the armed forces now and he had no plans of slowing down or stopping.

His main skills had always been, One handed sword combat, Defence tactic's and unit formation as well.

Tohdoh opening his eyes from his thoughts and from listening to his subordinates responded "I understand each of you have your own thoughts and feeling on this matter as does everyone else in the order, but the truth is we should put our faith and trust in Zero he has led the Black Knights this far, and along with Rai-sama in my opinion carries the hopes and dreams of our people with him and I would not have decided to follow him otherwise… I know whatever he plans to do it will it benefit not just us but the people of our country as well regardless of what Princess Euphiemia and Britannia hope to achieve with the SAZ".

Tohdoh said in his stern yet understanding manner, though he believed most of his words he had just said he still had some doubts and a theory on what Zero planned to do, he couldn't help but think it would involve setting up Euphiemia in a way that would bring down her idea, and somehow involve his ex-student Suzaku knowing that he was her knight.

He was also interested in what Shizuka's kid had to think as well, since the boy had fought in quite a few of the other countries Britannia had conquered, and might of come across this predicament himself at some point.

As Todoh was thinking this by thought of the devil a familiar silver hair boy entered the lounge, after having a meeting with a certain person he was lost in his own thoughts. Todoh and the others turned their heads to him and called out to him.

"Ah good evening Rai Sumeragi "Urabe the blue hair one cheerfully called out to Rai.

"Good evening Tohdoh-San, and good evening to the rest of you as well hope you're doing well "Rai turning towards them said in a calm voice while bowing back in respect to the Colonel and his soldiers, who he has recently befriended and upped their respect as well when he defeated all of them in a knightmare combat battle royale that he had challenged them to.

"Rai-sama I was just thinking about you, I was wondering are you up for a sword fight a proper one this time, as I have noticed you have a proper sword now so let's see how you fight with your memories intact, let's see how well Shizuka has taught you" Todoh said in a pleasant manner and with somewhat of a grin on his face.

"Umm… sure I'm more than happy to have another fight with you Todoh-san, especially now that I have my memories again" Rai surprised at first with Todoh's request but happy to do something to get his meeting with Zero and the plan for tomorrow off his mind accepted his challenge.

* * *

**Black Knights hanger**

And with that all six of them went the hanger with Rai retrieving his sword from his locker beforehand, and the two stood facing each other near Todoh's Knightmare with the Swords watching some feet behind Todoh, while quite a few Black Knights including the Ace of the Black Knights and Captain of the Zero Squadron Kallen Kozuki wondering what was about to happen came to watch behind Rai as he and Tohdoh stood facing each other.

"Now this will be a fair fight... the first to Disarm their opponent nonlethal will be the winner now are you ready" Todoh said with relish as he pulled out his katana for the first time in a while, as he was about to face his old friend and sparring partner's son in a proper sword fight.

Just before Rai responded Kallen walked up behind him, put her right hand on his left shoulder, and whispered in his left ear "Please be careful Rai try not to get injured" Kallen whispered to him in a concerned but endearing voice.

"Don't worry I'll be careful Kallen" Rai turned his head towards Kallen whispered back to her with a smile on his face.

"Good luck can't wait to see how good you are with a sword :)" Kallen said with a sheepish smile on her face, as she walked back to where she was before with quite a few Black Knight members noticing the two's close relationship, especially after they were rumoured to have been seen sleeping together on the lounge sofa the previous night, though Kallen blew off the rumours when asked.

"Yes I'm ready I've been looking forward to this may the best fighter win" said Rai with a calm yet passionate tone as he pulled his sword, which he found in the ghettos the other day, thankfully it was still in great condition thanks to Rai taking great care of it all these years since his mother had given him. As part of his completion of his training by her behind his back where he carried his sword.

The Two charged at each other at the same time bearing their swords clashing together, as they moved back they started their routine of avoiding the other's attack, while trying to find a way to disarm their opponent without hurting them.

They continued to block and avoid each other all and clashing their swords, as the fight went on for about ten minutes the while everyone was looking on as the two were proving a match for the other, all the while Todoh was reading the boy for a hint as to his feelings on the SAZ situation.

"Just like last time the boy is good, hell even better looks more confident now he definitely has his mother's skill" Said Urabe with a grin on his face as the two fought on

"While Sumeragi definitely better than last time, I doubt he will beat the Colonel but he's getting there" Chiba responded calmly

"Wonder how long the two will go out it, could be here all night if they keep this up" Asahina said in a jokey manner

"Oh I think it won't be much longer" Senba responded knowing that one mistake will finish the fight

The black knights behind Rai were cheering him and Tohdoh on with Tamaki being the loudest, after his attempt at teasing Kallen about her so-called relationship with Rai ended with a fist to the shoulder, after he wondered if they got busy the previous night in a way that annoyed Kallen saying

"COME ON HAVE AT IT SHOW THESE KIDS HOW REAL JAPANESE FIGHT, HOPE THERE'S BLOOD COMING GOT 2 BOTTLES OF SAKE ON YOU RAI, OH AND RAI KALLEN SAID TO TELL YOU IF YOU WIN, THERE'S A KISS AND A SPECIAL NIGHT WAITING JUST FOR YOU!" shouted out Tamaki just after saying that, he received a fist to the stomach by a very blushing and red faced Kallen, the other knights got the message and took care not to tease her again as Tamaki remained on the ground holding his stomach.

They went back to cheering and betting on who would win. While Rai ignored Tamaki's teasing as he continued to keep up with Tohdoh.

"You move gracefully Rai your mother taught you very well, you have her style and skill down well, but there's still more you can learn allow me to show you" as Todoh said with full respect moved back, and moved his sword down to bring it up to disarm Rai's sword, but just as he was about to disarm the boy Rai jumped up and brought his sword and struck down in a way that Todoh knew only his mother had been able to do, as both men struck with equal intensity that forced both of them back with Rai saying

"Thanks for the praise Todoh-sama, glad I'm meeting up to your expectations, but you will find I'm full of surprises" Rai said with confidence

The Two now tired from having gone at it for a while, each prepared one final move to finish the match as they took a short breather.

Then both men charged at each other one final time, with their swords clashing so hard and with equal intensity, that both ended up knocking each other swords of the other's hand at the same time leaving each man and the crowd stunned at the conclusion of the match

"Impressive Rai Sumeragi... it's been a long time since anyone managed to tie with me in a swordfight, I have no doubt you will be able to beat me one day though that's if you keep taking the matches seriously, still I'm honoured to fought and fight with the son of the Silent Grass Slasher" Todoh proudly said as he gave Rai a deep bow, which Rai returned instantly

"Thank you Tohdoh-sama…. though I don't think I'm anything special, just a boy who always aim to do the right thing that's all, but I accept your praise and I will keep building on my skills, I hope I can match your expectations" Rai said calmly but passionately as well

"Still humble just like your mother whatever happens tomorrow... I have said it before you are the rising sun the Japan has been waiting for, with you here along with Zero Japan will raise again Nippon Banzai"

Everyone in the hanger shouted with Todoh again in unison, the Black Knights spirits restored as the members believed for whatever tomorrow brings, the Black Knights will succeed in reviving Japan.

After everyone went up and gave praise and respect to Rai, they took their leave save Kallen, before Kallen made it to Rai hid it well he felt great sadness hearing those words from Todoh's mouth and the chants, and just for a few seconds his deep blue eyes and his face showed it, but he quickly composed himself turned round to meet with Kallen and they went off to the lounge to rest and get a drink, and also to talk about this morning as well, Todoh noticed the sadness in Rai's eyes though and thought to himself.

"_Shizuka... from what I have seen from Rai you have trained him and raised him very well and that he will be the boy you wanted him to be, but It is clear that the boy is hiding a great deal of sadness and guilt as well, even though he is very strong and wise for his age. I know whatever it is he's been doing for the last two years somehow ties in to you leaving Japan some years back, I just hope whatever the path the boy is taking it isn't one that will lead him to a terrible fate, as even though I have only known him for a short while, I know you must be very proud of him and I will have to tell Rai that one day the boy could do with knowing that_"

"Hey Tohdoh the boy continues to impress doesn't he" Senba came up behind along with the other holy swords

"….. Yes he does Senba yes he does" Todoh replied quietly to his old friend

"It's hardly been a month since we met him at Saitama Ghetto's, but it feels like at times Rai has been a comrade we have known for years "said Asahina cheerfully

"Yes it does you don't meet a person like Rai everyday considering his background and skills" Chiba with a calm but very respectable tone

"I just wish we had him here seven years... he probably would've kicked the Britannians out without breaking much sweat" said Urabe with a grin across his face

"Maybe... but then would we of had a miracle happen in the first place?" Chiba responded

"Well we may see a Miracle by the boy yet only time will tell, if he matches Zero's miracles only time will tell" Todoh smiled after he realized he didn't actually get Rai's opinion on the SAZ, but just knowing the boy has it in him along with Zero to fulfill everyone's dream of liberating and bringing peace back to Japan gave him peace of mind.

* * *

**Author's note**

**16/07/13 **

**Made edits that add's more about the JLF, and Tohdoh and his men, plus more about why the JLF somewhat ended up in it's state by the start of the series.**

**Hope this chapter was interesting in some way fight scenes are not something I think I will ever be able to do right hard to tell in words rather than show visually I do hope I have gotten Tohdoh I know he sounds a little too optimistic at times in this but I think he is trying to keep his and his men's morale up while weighing doubt in his mind and presuming correctly Zero will try to kill Euphiemia at the SAZ plus also as he is a man I feel see's Rai in the same way as he did Suzaku before that went bad for reasons known to us all plus with him being the son of his old friend I feel he is in his own way forming somewhat into a replacement father figure in some way for Rai (think like Duncan from DA Origins).**

**Or at the very least what Guildford and Dalton were for Suzaku (though that is up to NSBleach00 but I hope in future chapters I can show more of this as I would love it if Rai regained what was most important to him and that's family same with Kallen) and the holy swords are in their own ways comrades to him as well if anyone is willing to beta read my stories first let me know as I am bad when it comes to doing punctuation marks and all that plus having someone read it first will make sure I have been clear and coincident in my story.**

**Anyways thank you for reading this story leave reviews constructive criticism and feedback is welcome along with anything positive you have to say can always improve on writing**


	6. Chapter 6: Lancelot, Camelot, Ceclielot

**Chapter Six Lancelot, Camelot and Ceclielot**

**Author Notes**

**This chapter is on Cécile Croomy Lloyd's assistant in the Camelot Unit, this chapter will cover her early years, her years with Lloyd and Rakshata Chawla at Imperial Colchester Institute, her losing someone close to her, her thoughts on Suzaku, on her and Lloyds boss Prince Schniezel and a little bit on Michael Steinberg, and what she and Lloyd viewed the SAZ plan and their thoughts on Britannia as a whole etc. This will be a little bit like the Diethard chapter but more detailed on Cecile's life before the series.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Avalon Hanger**

As Cecile Croomy exited her Sutherland Air Knightmare after completing her mission of bringing as many citizens on board the Avalon as possible along with Princess Euphemia ordering all forces to withdraw from Area Eleven, she couldn't help but feel that this had been a very long day.

"_This has certainly been one of the most frustrating and stressful days I have ever had, I wonder what is going to happen now_" Cecile thinking to herself as she came down from her cockpit to be met by Lloyd who still had his face bruised from Suzaku punching him out earlier.

"Congratulations Cécile, the test results are in you preformed adequately out there in the Sutherland Air, this will aid us in mass producing the Float system for the army plus you were able to take out a few Black Knights along the way, some of your old training still there eh!" Lloyd said in her usual sarcastic but also enthusiastic tone.

Cecile kept an expressionless face at his remarks, she didn't particularly liked to be reminded of her knightmare skills at times considering the memories it brought up of a very dear person to her, she was no ace in knightmare combat nor was she someone who be able to lead soldiers in war, but she was someone who could defend herself on the battlefield if she needed to as she had tonight.

"Yes, the data will be useful, but what about Suzaku and Michael are they okay, when did Euphemia wake up from her coma?" Cecile responding to Lloyd in her concerned voice.

"Oh them, Michael still sleeping in some far off land dreaming about destroying terrorists and being a knight, he now has quite the scar across his face from his fight on the battlefield. Suzaku and Euphie are in the lounge together, it's been quite the day for those two hasn't it." Lloyd said in a downbeat but still snarky manner, this was rare for Lloyd to be down like this, but Cécile knew that deep down he did care about some of the people around him.

"Yes it has, they probably weren't expecting things to go the way they have, I certainly wasn't expecting Euphemia of all people to do what she did today, I have to wonder did Zero have anything to do with it Suzaku certainly thought so earlier." Cécile mused while her face started to show sadness and worry at what was going through Suzaku's mind right now.

"Well there's no point thinking much about that now, whatever happened between those two has cost us Area Eleven and caused the other areas to revolt against us, no doubt we'll be busy elsewhere for quite a while, so Suzaku better kiss his home goodbye from now on, he ain't got one now I don't have the Lancelot or the Club anymore thanks to him and Michael, how many more machines am I going to lose." Lloyd responded to Cecile's words sulking like a child who lost their favourite toy.

Cecile walked up to her long-time science partner and for and grabbed his collar (she had done it before in the years they have known each other but this time was different). He had gone too far this time, this wasn't one of his usual unintentionally rude comments, or him being cheeky, this was him trying to discard and pretend he didn't care about the world around him.

"Lloyd, you know he has a home with us… as does Michael if he chooses to stay with us, we along with Euphemia are the closest thing he has to a family now that he has lost his homeland, he needs us and we need him, we are going to be there for him no matter what happens to him or us, besides we can and we will build new Lancelot's, a better one, one that will be stronger, better and will be greater than anything we have done before… so never speak like that again in front of me Earl Lloyd Asplund your better than that and you know it." Cecile spoke seriously and calmly to Lloyd while glaring at him then releasing his collar.

He stared in shock for a few moments at her and then quietly said to her.

"Cecile… I'm sorry it's been a long day let's call it quits" Lloyd apologised to her, he now knewed he had gone too far and he regretted it. He knewed that Cecile cared for the boys in her way and she would be dammed if anyone threatened to hurt them, he cared for them as well, mostly for them as tools, but deep down he liked the two boys as much as he could like them.

"Yes… it has goodnight Lloyd" Cecile said walking away from him without looking at him, she was too mad at him right now to do so and out of the hanger and to her room.

"Goodnight… Ceci" Lloyd spoke quietly to himself; he hadn't called her by her nickname in years, not since the event surrounding Wesley of who left Cecile not wanting to be called by that name by anyone.

As Cecile made her way to her room to change out of her pilot uniform and back into her Camelot uniform she started to think of the events that the day had brought.

She had a bad feeling about the SAZ from the beginning, it wasn't that she disproved of it in fact she thought in theory it was a great idea and one that could and should help everyone out. But in reality she knewed it was going to be very hard for Euphemia to bring about peace between two sets of people with a lot of hatred, pride and history between both sides and also that it would make Princess Euphemia many enemies from both Britannians and the Elevens as well people like her always had enemies comes with being very idealistic.

She had been shocked before when Suzaku came to the hanger and punched out Lloyd and said he was going to find Zero and get answers out of him for what happened between him and Euphemia, when he punched Lloyd and said what he was going to do Cecile looked at Suzaku and knew what she saw.

She had saw the usual kind and gentle person in front of her, the person she had seen risk his life (to the point of recklessness) so many times in the small time she had known him, now his face and eyes were full of anger, of burning hatred and rage, of wanting to kill someone that bad. This look she had seen in so many Britannians in her career in the Britannian army was now on the face of someone she had grown to care for in a way.

"_I wanted to say something to him, to stop him from doing something that could get him killed, but I didn't… once again I just stood there and let him go, just like I let Wesley go what seems like so long ago now, I thought I had lost another person close to me._" Cecile sadly reminiscing about the people in her life again.

She then sat down on her bed and closed her eyes as the moment she thought of him memories of her past came to her mind.

"_Wesley_" Cecile sadly reminisced of her dead lover in her mind.

* * *

**Wesley Lionel**

Wesley Lionel, Cecile had first met him at high school when she was thirteen, he had short blond hair, had green eyes, was tall and wasn't too bulky with the muscles, buthe was one of the top athletes in school.

But he was from a commoner's family as well just like her not rich but not poor either. He was very polite, always treated everyone equally and while he wasn't the most intelligent person, he was rational and reasonable enough to see through people who had false intentions.

He certainly didn't approve of some of the racist attitudes some students had; in fact he seemed to disapprove of how Britannians went about treating some of the people of conquered territories. He even once or twice referred to a number as the proper name from their country instead of the number which had surprised quite a few people around him both at school and in public as well.

Cecile knewed that this was a controversial position for anyone in Britannia to take let alone a normal person like Wesley, and he got abuse both physical and verbally from quite a few students (but not before defending himself well by holding his own against quite a few students that tried to take him on).

Soldiers in public and once or twice nobles who overheard him speak in defence of a number for it. He always stood up for any numbers that got picked on by their classmates she would help tend to the students in question she always was willing to help anyone out who needed help themselves.

Wesley also suffered for his actions in the classroom as well by the teachers as many of them held anyone their considered number lovers or appeasers weak and tended to downgrade their marks etc. out of spite and hatred and gave him detentions and other punishments whenever he defended himself or somebody else just because they could do so (plus they did this to Cecile once or twice to spite him even further along with her half-breed heritage).

Yes many Britannians were happy to accept the Emperors Social Darwinist view of the world as they benefited from having access to cheap items, homes and many resources from Britannia conquest well whatever didn't get hogged and possessed by the Nobles and the Imperial family that is Cecile knewed very well how Britannia worked as a country and as an empire.

So this begged the question, why did Cecile like Wesley what was it about him she couldn't help but be attracted to this person who seemed in some ways to be like a knight in white shining armour even though sometimes he didn't think through his actions and Cecile scolded him for it on occasions because she was worried about him.

Cecile remembered one time when Wesley got himself into trouble at school with a nobles son over him calling a student from Area Two a Two faced basted which led to a huge fight in the courtyard of the School and them getting into huge trouble over it. This had lead Cecile and Wesley to have an argument over it afterward the incident

"Wesley, you got to stop doing stuff like this, I know you care about helping everyone and seeing all are equal but if you keep acting before thinking things over you will get yourself into a situation eventually you may not be able to get yourself out of" Cecile scolding him with a frown on her face while wiping the blood off his face.

"Ceci I can't just ignore the suffering that goes on around me, if I don't do anything to help those in need of help then it's likely no one else will help those in need of help" Wesley responding to her words with a frustrated tone.

"Wesley… please remember… what you can't do is help and save everyone please try to keep that in mind." Cecile responding in a sad but blunt tone with her face pleading Wesley to see reason.

"I know Ceci… I know… but I will never stop trying to help everyone I can. That's just who I am. Would you want me being anything else?" Wesley said to Cecile with his warm smile that he uses whenever they had an argument like this.

He treated all equally, he never held Cecile's origins or traits against her like some people at school did, and he treated her like a woman without being condescending or patronizing (unlike Lloyd who could really get on her nerves at times but she tended to sort him out when he did).

After he finished high school he decided to go straight into the military training that Britannia offer despite the fact he would be at a disadvantage in it considering the huge favouritism people from noble and wealthy backgrounds got in it, plus his dreams of being a knight in the service of the people meant he was likely going to have to follow some orders that may make his stomach turn.

Plus not all enemies would be willing to surrender when at a disadvantage and some would be so filled with hatred, pride and even some of them sadistic traits that would make them willing to use involve everyone to achieve their goals regardless of the costs to people around them and themselves as well.

But when Wesley had his heart set on something he would see it through to its end regardless of whether he could achieve what he wanted to achieve.

Cecile didn't follow him into the army until a few years later after she had completed her study at the Imperial Colchester Institute, the fact she applied to be in the army surprised her colleagues at Colchester as they thought she would continue being a scientist considering some of her projects she had done at the time or at the very least be mission control.

Since she had shown amble skill at it in the military classes at the Institute coming out with top honours in it a big achievement for a person who came from the background Cecile came from.

She had also shown skill in a knightmare when had been the test pilot for some of Lloyd's Knightmare projects in their classes. She wasn't an ace or a brilliant pilot by any means but she could hold her own with most soldiers and enemies in the simulations she did.

Also the fact once or twice she took part in local knightmare tournaments in 2012 just because she wanted to prove to Lloyd she could do it after he teased her about her skills. It was held nearly at the 50,000 capacity Aries Stadium named after the Greek god of war whom the Emperor was fond of using names from Greek legends as shown with his first bon Odysseus.

She didn't win in the tournaments but she did make it to the semi-finals both time showing her skill in a knightmare wasn't too bad especially since she had gone up against knights of Britannia and in the second tournament the future Spearhead of Britannia Gilbert Guildford.

Who had recently risen to being the knight of Second Princess Cornelia Il Britannia after being chosen right out of Military Academy by her after impressing her by matching her at the academy in top honours, records etc.

Although Cecile wasn't able to last long against him in partly because of his skill but also because he was testing out the latest Knightmare frame in production the RPI-13 Sutherland built by the Weinberg family which had risen to fill the gap of knightmare design and production after the fall of the Ashfords in 2009 a.t.b.

The Sutherland was later rolled out into the army soon after Guildford's performance in it during the tournament since he had shown had reliable, capable and flexible it was during his performance during the tournament.

But Cecile had decided to go into the army mostly so that she could be with Wesley after hardly seeing him in the four years she was at Colchester Institute (apart from holidays like Christmas, and summer etc. where in Christmas 2011 they confessed their feelings for each other and made love for the first time). While he was at the Benedict Arnold Military Academy during that time for training in the Military from basic training at first to advanced Infantry training after that, then basic Knightmare training to which he was ranked in the top five in and later on he completed advanced Knightmare Training by once again being in the top five.

But as Cecile feared Wesley's tenancy to speak out against any injustice or to tolerate anyone taunting or abusing him on his commoner status meant he made no friends in his training and got into fights on a few occasions along with one of his sergeant trainers in Basic Training ironically named Harken but would beat the living hell out of anyone who called him Slash making his training a living hell in the same way he got it at school.

So by the time he graduated in 2013 he only received the rank of Private in the foot infantry and sent first to serve in the Royal 196th Infantry Brigade Regiment that was based in Area 10 for the eventual plan was to start attacking the Middle Eastern Federation territories that were close to India at the time when it was at its strongest until Britannia was able to conquer them completely years later.

He saw little action during this period mostly because there was little resistance or terrorist activities so Wesley was stuck being on guard duty most of the time at the base but he was able to protect a couple of civilians now and then from being mugged etc. Plus the invasion against Middle Eastern Federation was delayed for reasons unknown to the soldiers apparently high command deemed it unnecessary for the time being.

He didn't mind this as he had Cecile with him at the time as she was based with the Knightmare Regiment as a mission controller and also as a Knightmare engineer (mostly fixing and doing knightmare maintenance etc.). Cecile did a side project or two with helping to improve the Sutherlands stun tofra at the base but it didn't go anywhere and it was mostly for her to keep busy when she had no work to do at the base.

Wesley and Cecile continued in their respective positions in Area 10 until 2015 where they were sent with their units to Area 12 to serve in the regiment established there by its Viceroy Duke Montague Calares who was the worst person Wesley and Cecile could come under.

He was very infamous among Britannians and in Britannia for his very racist attitude towards all numbers of all Areas which exceeded the usual racism by many Britannians; he was a very big proponent of treating and using all numbers from all Areas as slaves both working slaves in the fields, in noble houses and in the government building as well etc.

But he also dabbled in the underground slave market with selling slaves from Area 12 to places like the homeland, to other areas and to corrupt officials and soldiers in the Chinese Federation despite Calares real distaste for the Chinese especially their spicy food.

He refused to pay them the wages they needed to feed and live for themselves feeding them the most basic foods for them just to survive and do the works in the fields. He worked all of them to the brink of death and anyone who dropped dead weren't even buried they were just dumped in a hole and set ablaze as if they were nothing more than vermin who were just there to be burned in all places.

He also didn't allow the twelve's their religious faith and suppressed it in every way from burning local church's that were disguised as common buildings to hide religious activities to killing any priests he found who got in his way telling them in the process, he liked to view it all as a hunt and that he was the hunter.

"In this world there are no gods, only men." Calares who boast to those who he foolishly believed in a higher power of any kind.

But he was a man who loved his family very much, always making sure that his three children and wife were safe and well educated in the Britannian way of life which he was a very big advocate of. Also he always spoiled his kids with gifts of luxury, holidays and helping them achieve their dreams by encouraging them in any way he could. But he always gently reminded them of how lucky they were and how they had better appreciated it and they must make sure they continue to earn their status, wealth and power as all Calares have done so and will always do so

If anyone dared harmed his children he would make sure to never do it again whether they be dead alive or just scared to live to tell the tale of getting on Calares bad side.

Plus he made sure all of his noble friends were well treated and satisfied by making sure they got the best contracts, buildings (he built up a nice capital in Area 12 for Britannians like himself to gather more support).

Also he would help any of them out when they needed help regardless of what it is and asked for nothing in return happy to help a friend he was. Hence this was why no one ever brought up his misdeeds and ill treatment much around him or his allies at all.

Of course this gentler side of him didn't apply much to his soldiers and officers whom he expected to follow any and all orders regardless of whether they made sense or were even practical to everyone else as Calares was concerned foremost of advancing his Position within Britannia above all else.

"The strongest lead, the strongest build, the strongest make and the strongest are entitled to the sweat of their brow, the weak and the helpless are left behind for those who do not work and earn what they have deserve nothing in return that is the Britannian way of life All Men are Not Equal."

That was Calares motto which he had printed in the viceroy building and sent out to all personal in Area Twelve. It was this attitude and behaviour of his is what caused trouble between him and Wesley.

Cecile remembered that one time where Wesley had a confrontation with the Viceroy over his treatment of a twelven woman who collapsed while working in the fields of Area 12 from starvation and the summer heat.

"Excuse my weakness Viceroy… I haven't eaten in days… I don't have the energy to continue my works… in the fields… Allow me the basic human right and be allowed to eat and drink." the woman slowly and quietly said to him with little energy from the ground of the field where Calares had his foot on her head in anger of her pathetic excuses in his view.

"Viceroy this woman is no threat to you, she can barely breathe treat her with some dignity please" Wesley who had been watching Calares display and finally broke free from Cecile's grasp to confront the Viceroy.

"What… you actually feel for this person Private Lionel… I knewed your reputation as a number lover when you were suggested to my army… but I guessed your skill as a solider would be more handy and be of use to me… but I guess I was wrong… I deal with you later you pathetic idiot." Calares then punched Wesley to the ground knocking him out in the process he was still in great shape for a man in his position and he made sure to great his body in top condition for events like this.

"As for you… you have no excuse. if you are too weak to work then you are contributing nothing to the very people who have improved your lives you ungrateful twelve… Now you have 1 minute to get back on your feet and get back to work." Calares shouted as he dug his foot even deeper into the woman's head below him.

The woman tried her best to get back up but since she didn't have the energy to she stayed on the ground and seemed to accept that she was going to die as she started to chant something quietly in her native language of Filipino which she had kept using when not talking with Britannians and she said the following prayer to Philippines religious icon Saint Pedro Calungsod.

"_Mapalad Pedro Calungsod, mag-aaral, catechist, mga batang mandarayuhan, misyonero, tapat na kaibigan, martir, magbigay-sigla sa iyo sa amin sa pamamagitan ng iyong katapatan sa oras ng kagipitan; sa pamamagitan ng iyong tapang sa pagtuturo ng pananampalataya sa gitna ng poot; at sa pamamagitan ng iyong pag-ibig sa pagpapadanak ng iyong dugo para sa kapakanan ng Ebanghelyo. Gumawa ng aming mga problema sa iyong sarili bigyan kami ng pananampalataya at kapangyarihan at mamagitan para sa atin bago ang trono ng awa at Grace sa gayon, bilang maranasan namin ang tulong ng langit, maaari naming i-hinihikayat na mabuhay at ipahayag ang Ebanghelyo dito sa magdala ng kalayaan, Amen._" She Chanted quietly but loudly enough so that Calares could hear.

"Foolish woman sporting such nonsense in my presence the only language we speak is Britannian so speak your last words before I kill your weak and pathetic life." Calares snapped in frustration at the woman's use of her native tongue.

"You're the weak one… you know nothing… of Hu." She was about to speak further before Calares put his sword through her head and then her neck just to be sure and the life went from her eyes and they became lifeless.

"Sorry didn't understand that, your accent was making you sound funny" Calares mocking the dead woman in front of him.

"Nooooo." Wesley who had woken back up as he heard the woman's chant and then saw from the ground Calares actions and as he got back shouted out.

His face was horrified at the Viceroy's actions and he didn't response to Cecile's words at all he just stared at the Viceroy's face which now smirked as if he was proud of his actions.

He then taunted with these words that stuck in Cecile's mind to this day.

"A man chooses, a slave obeys what are you… you pathetic number lover make your choice?" Calares shouted to him in a condescending manner daring him to do something.

His anger rose as he did from the ground, he wasn't the type to get angry easily. But something about Calares set Wesley off, it seemed as if he had had enough of all the racism he had witnessed over the years and he wanted to do something about it and the viceroy was the guy to make an example of.

As Wesley started to walk over to the Viceroy with anger in his eyes, he continued to ignore and pushed Cecile to the ground when she tried to stop him. As he pulled his sword out ready to fight him and possibly kill him. As he was about to strike he heard the noise of a local charging towards the Viceroy with a knife from the field's shouting.

"Mamamatay ka halimaw." As he got closer to the Viceroy at the same time Wesley was to attack Calares.

Calares then quickly moved behind the Twelve as he missed striking him and into the range of Wesley sword which went right through the Twelven man killing him instantly as it pierced his heart at the right angle.

As Wesley looked at the now dead body and realised what he had done he dropped to his knees with an anguish look on his face, he had done it. He had become just as bad as those he hated and had lectured all his life in his mind.

Viceroy Calares just looked and smirked at both Wesley and Cecile and then walked over and picked Wesley up by the collar of his neck and brought him face to face with himself and said.

"Heh Well… I guess you're a slave after all… shame thought you had sprit boy… well thank you for saving me from that vermin. As a reward for doing so I will overlook the fact you tried to kill me today and allow you to transfer to any regiment in any Area you want… consider my debt to you repaid in full… Now get out of my sight Number lover." Calares said all this while smirking completely as his face would allow and saying these words in a mocking and condescending manner.

He then walked away from Wesley and Cecile and returned to the base to attend to personal business.

Wesley continued to have an anguish look on his face. Cecile had to pick him up from the ground and hug him while whispering it was ok for him to start responding to her.

"Ceci… I" Wesley started to say before Cecile put her finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Wesley… its best not to talk right now… let's just go back to the base and… try and work out what to do next." Cecile said to him softly while rubbing her hand up and down his back to relax him.

They then returned to the base and after a few days Wesley had made up his mind of where he wanted to be transferred to, turned out to be Area 11 where he was offered a place by General Bartley in the army there. Plus what made it appealing for Wesley to go there was the whole honour Britannian system put in place by Viceroy Prince Clovis which gave Wesley some hope that there was someone in the Empire he wanted to actually change the system so he went there.

Unfortunately Cecile was left behind in Area 12 as Calares wouldn't allow her to transfer there as he only made a deal for Wesley to go, not her plus it was one final spite for the man who tried to kill him despite Cecile nothing actually doing anything in the Area as she had only transferred to it to be with Wesley in the first place.

So Cecile was stuck in a dead end post hardly doing anything and only communicated with Wesley by phone who told her that while Clovis wasn't as great as he first thought with much of his media appearances being staged and faked to gather sympathy according to soldiers who had been there serving him for years.

He also told her how he still dreamt about the man he had accidently killed in Area 12, where he privately admitted to her he had taken up Christianity after buying a bible from the locals in Area 12 to try and find some guidance on his life to find a way to come to terms with his actions.

She kept trying to tell him it was Calares who got the man killed by stepping behind him but Wesley being Wesley wouldn't allow the guilt to be on anyone but him and Cecile knewed that he would use it to fight harder and do more to try and change Britannia from the inside.

But at least according to Wesley General Bartley was somewhat decent when compared to Calares while still racist and not approving of Wesley's views. At least he had some basic manners and didn't treat all soldiers like Vermin like Calares did. Wesley also mentioned that he was seeing more action due to the Elevens conducting more terrorist's activities and the Ghetto's being very dangerous patrols for all Britannian soldiers on foot, tanks or in knightmares.

But Wesley was able to prove himself in battle and through them got promoted to Lance Corporal and he was being allowed to actually prove himself in a Knightmare which Wesley was very excited about as it would allow him to protect more people and hopefully convince local terrorists to surrender peacefully and discontinue their resistance and harmful activities.

This was when the incident happened that led Wesley to his death in early 2016.

It was late at night when Cecile got the call from Wesley's main commanding officer in Area 11 a Captain Fayer (who later took up the Command post at Shikine Island) informing her that while out on Ghetto Patrol with his unit Wesley had been ambushed by a local Resistance Group which while he was able to resist most of their attacks he was eventually ambushed by a knightmare from behind and killed in the line of duty.

This revelation sunk Cecile's world the person who she cared most for in the world was now gone and to hit it even harder when she received his possessions she found a page in his journal that he had owne3d since high school said this.

"_Dear diary… I had a chat with my commanding officer Captain Fayer today; he said that after my patrol schedule is completed this week I will have some time off. So I plan to visit Ceci in Area 12 and do what I have been planning to do for some time." _The next bit hit Cecile so hard that made the pain of Wesley's death all the more hurtful.

"_I'm going to ask for her hand in Marriage, I have saved up the money for the ring (got her the most spectator one that's fit for a woman of her beauty, for the wedding and we will go on the honeymoon around Australia like we have always planned just us two, I have dreamt of this for years I can't wait to tell Ceci the news when I see her. I have loved that woman since the moment I first met her in high school god I wished I hadn't waited this long to tell her there I never was good with my Feelings oh Ceci my heart has and will always belong to you. _

_Wesley."_

After she had finished reading it Cecile just collapsed onto her bed and just wailed out her crying and tears rolling down her face of the fact she had a life with the person she loved taken under her by someone in a foreign land? But she couldn't and felt unable to blame the person who had killed Wesley as she knewed that while Wesley meant well in his goals and ideas in the end it was probably what got him killed as not many people in the world saw the world the way he did.

Also it just wasn't in Cecile to hold a grudge or bitterness to anyone really. Well apart from Calares who not long after Cecile got the news she went into his office in Area 12 Government building and pretty much told him she felt he was the reason Wesley ended up dead in Area 11 and what was his response.

"Ha… Like I'm responsible for that idiot's death no surprise a pathetic number was able to kill him he always was a weak one." Calares said speaking in his usual rude tone.

This angered Cecile to the point she took out her gun and pointed it at the Viceroy himself saying she had never gotten anywhere near this angry in her life and now this Connard was mocking the person she loved and had lost as well.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare much Wesley you… you heartless vile and downright loathsome person I hope yo." Cecile shouted these words angry at Calares until he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up against the wall choking her while saying this to.

"You disgusting half breed cheese eating Bitch, you dare talk to me this way after I did your boyfriend a favour, after I overlooked him trying to kill me. Now you will pay the price for his actions I will arrange it so that you spend the rest of your days in such misery that by the time you wish for death you're going to beg for my forgiveness… Guards take this filth away and prepare her for her punishment" Calares shouted these words at her while choking the life out of her before releasing her and having her took away.

Just before she was out of the office she was able to get her breath back she was able to shoot one last response to Calares in the little French her father had taught her as part of learning her heritage.

"Va te faire foutre! Calares." she said weakly but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Sorry don't speak that foreign muck half breed Bitch." Calares smirked as if he had won.

So that night Cecile was put onto a plane to the worst area post that anyone knew in Britannia, Area 8 where she once again met an old friend who had been posted there as well.

Lloyd Asplund.

But on the bright side Cecile got the last laugh when later in the year Calares was attacked and had all his forces destroyed by two pilots in Knightmares along with the slaves being freed as well.

To add salt to this wound he was forced to resign in disgrace and was replaced by a future client of Camelot Princess Maribelle Mel Britannia who arranged for the Twelve's to now be paid for their work and to receive far better conditions and rights so that cheered Cecile up slightly.

Unfortunately the moment she thought of Wesley's death and the events afterwards it brought up memories of her parents and of her origins as a whole.

Cecile got off her bed and went to sit at the table in her room poured herself a glass of Red wine from the cabinet in her room and now thought of her childhood and her parents.

* * *

**Cecile's origins**

Cecile Chloe Croomy was born in Vermont New England twenty four years ago, to parents of commoner origins, her mother born Eleanor Howe was a baker and cake designer to which after trying a lot of times to teach Cecile how to cook properly but gave up as Cecile could never get the taste of her cooked food right as her idea of ingredients were as her mother put it "experimental" and not in a good way as many people who had tasted her food would attest to.

But of course they never said so in front of Cecile though Wesley did tell her one time but this only drove her to try harder to be a better cook especially after his death in Area Eleven.

Of course everyone liked her too much to actually tell her that out of the many traits she had cooking was unfortunately not one of them.

Her perchance for experimenting on not just food but also machines and tools as well came from her dad, Fabrice Croomy whose family had heritage from France as they were part of French colonist who came over in the late eighteen century so in essence Cecile herself was a half breed of French Britannian or some would say Euro Britannian who were a subset based in Europe wanting to retake the British Homeland from the EU and the other territories they saw as their own in that region as well.

Cecile's family weren't part of this group as they weren't nobles only commoners and they had no desire to get into what might or might not be theirs.

Hence the French names for Cecile herself which she liked but whom had a passion for technology and for building machines as well which he passed on to Cecile as she just liked to make sure all machines were built right with respect and love and to the standards they deserved. Plus she liked to create and bring life to machines in new and interesting ways.

He worked at the Ashford Foundation which was based in New England, he wasn't a designer nor was he a scientist of any kind but rather he was mainly the janitor. But he did have access to many of the jobs people did though cleaning and talking with them and the workshops based there.

Through it he was able to see many schematics and designs of weapons and of the first and second generation knightmare frames they worked on there.

Because he had studied science at school before having to drop out just before he was going to college to provide for his new wife and daughter that he had not planned for, and he had stayed in this role as a janitor for years because for some reason the pay the Ashfords gave was generous and along with his wife earning nice money from her bakery job they were well placed for him to stay in his job as he liked it enough to do so.

That was until the year 2009 a.t.b, the year that Queen Marianne was killed at her own home Aries Villa, she had been the main backer of the Ashfords and with her gone all support, both political, spiritual and financial that the Ashfords had went with her and all they had left after was a school in Japan so they closed all factories and other ventures they had in Britannia down due to this loss.

They did offer to move some staff to Japan as compensation and Cecile's dad was one of them, but he turned it down knowing he didn't want to uplift his family to a foreign country.

He had nothing against Japanese people, he respected them for what they were as he knewed he had foreign heritage himself on his father's side (French blood) and had never held any racist thoughts on anyone not Britannian all were equal in his eyes.

But he was happy in Britannia with his wife and daughter and he didn't want to change that at all for anything or anyone.

Also there was another reason for not taking up the Ashfords offer, his wife Cecile's mother had been growing ill for a little while now and after she took a trip to see a doctor about her condition she came back with grim news.

The news was that she had a rare disease that wasn't usually found in Britannia, where she may have got it the doctor wasn't able to find out, but the disease had spread throughout her body and now she had at best 9 months to live unless they could afford an expensive treatment that might save her though the chances were at 40% tops.

At the time Cecile had just been granted a place at the Imperial Colchester Institute, but she had been unable to get any scholarships or grants for her place as all of them went to students with noble, military or royal origins as usual as Britannia's school system favoured heavily the elites over everyone else regardless of actual talent, ability or personality.

As Emperor Charles likes to say 'All men are not equal' so why should Britannia fund those who are too weak, unskilled or whose blood wasn't pure enough to earn the funding was the idea.

But basically it was a case of the few elites hogging everything they could get their hands on and instead talent and personal that may have been unearthed or built upon went ignored and forced into work that greatly saw their talents and skills go to waste across Britannia and it's empire.

So Cecile's father was left with a very hard choice, fund his daughter dreams with the money from he got from the Ashfords and selling his wife's bakery and allow her to have a better life or use the money to fund the treatment for his wife that may or may not save her life.

Cecile still remembered the conversation she had with her parents on this issue.

"But father is there no other way of raising the money we need for mama." Cecile asking her father about his decision to sell her mum's bakery

"Unfortunately there isn't Cecile, no one is willing to lend us the money and the bakery is the only source of Capital and asset I can raise any near the amount of money we need for one of our problems." Her father responding to her words with grim tone and face.

He looked exhausted as he had spent days if not weeks looking for anyway to raise enough money to fund both his daughter and his wife without having to sell the Bakery.

It had been his wife's dream to own her own bakery since childhood and when she had first started her shop with her own money and built it up through her own skills, her great treatment of costumers and using the marketing tactic word of mouth to gather customers.

This ranged from local commoners and soldiers to nobles and even one or two members of the Knights of the Round who recommended her services to some of the members of the Imperial family.

Now all this hard work by her was likely to go to waste as she no longer could run her bakery and it was the only way to raise money legally and Cecile's father didn't want to even think of other ways he could get the money he needed.

"Dear… you've done your best… just do what you should've done from the start…. Give the money to Cecile… our daughter needs it a lot more…. She has a bright future….. let her fulfil her dreams… and be able to do what you could not." Eleanor responded slowly while she was lying in her bed.

"M-mother what are you saying." Cecile responded looking stunned and not knowing what to think of.

"Ceci… even if the treatment works it will only delay the inevitable… I am going to die… there's no shame in that… but you… you my beautiful kind daughter… you a chance to achieve what… me and your father couldn't… please Ceci… take the money your father has raised… go and fulfil your dream… make your own future." Eleanor said slowly and weakly to her daughter whose eyes were now filled with tears as she slowly accepted what her mother was saying to her.

"I-I… I won't let you down… I'll make you both proud mother… Father… I will." Cecile with tears rolling down her face but with a determined look at the same time.

"I know you will Ceci… I have and always will be proud of you my little girl" Fabrice said to her with a hoarse voice and tears flowing from his eyes as well.

So Fabrice arranged for the money to be sent to Cecile and with that money she was able to attend the Imperial Colchester Institute to fulfil her dream of building and making Knightmares so that she could help protect the people of her nation and those who can't defend themselves.

Cecile poured herself another glass of the red wine on her table as she now remembered her days at the Imperial Colchester Institute where she first met Lloyd.

Her mother later died from her condition in 2011 after holding out as best she could and her father never recovered from this loss and died about a year later after having a heart attack while in his new job as a janitor at the local bank Cecile had lost her parents in a short amount of time and it wouldn't be the last time she would lose someone.

* * *

**Imperial Colchester Institute**

Cecile had remembered the first day she had arrived at the Institute in 2009, she felt very out of place there as she knewed most of the people there came from Noble or Military origins while she was simply from a common background and wasn't expected to achieve much at the Institute either which only spurred Cecile to prove them wrong.

She didn't really make any friends on the first day until she ran into another woman called Rakshata Chawla who was from the Militarized Zone of India, but once she told Rakshata her half breed status the two women hit it off well and got on well enough for the next four years.

It had struck Cecile at first that it was odd from see someone from India at a Britannian Institute, but she later thought and realised that Rakshata had come to learn from Britannian sources so that she could take the knowledge she learned from being at the Institute and help her country with it.

Which India was known for being somewhat of the Black Market den of the world, nearly all of the big terrorist (especially the group Peace Mark) or resistance groups received aid from India in terms of scientists, technology, spy networks and other underground activities that went through their territory for most of their recent history.

Cecile could understand that especially since Rakshata kept her own personal projects like the Radiation Wave (which would be used later on in the main two Black Knight knightmares) which she planned to put into her knightmares that she designed but chose not to show anyone at the Institute. Her experiments and tests on cybernetics mostly medical stuff but Cecile did find she was also doing military stuff around cybernetics once or twice. And the Gerfjin disturber under wraps for the most part especially from Lloyd whom she had a friendly rivalry with from the moment the two met each other.

Earl Lloyd Asplund (though he wasn't an earl at that time in fact he didn't have a title at the time, that didn't come until 2016) she still remembered the first time she met him. It was during their first lecture of Knightmare building and after 5 minutes into the lecture Lloyd stood up to speak and basically said in his trademark snarky tone he thought that the professor giving the lecture knewed absolutely knewed nothing about knightmares and that a five year old could do better and then he walked out of the lecture saying he had better things to do than listen to an idiot.

This act nearly got him kicked out of Colchester as the professor didn't take kindly to Lloyd's action and words against him, But the Asplund's (namely his father) saved Lloyd from being expelled by making him apologise to the professor and making sure that for the rest of his time at Colchester he wouldn't make any trouble with his teachers or anyone else for that matter or else the consequences would be severe.

Cecile had heard of the Asplund's from her father who told her that they were an ancient noble family one of the oldest in Britannia and mainly worked in Finance and Economics with Lloyds grandparents being the Heads of the Bank Of Britannia meaning they controlled the state of the economy for the Homeland and are responsible for collecting all taxes form conquered areas etc.

So this had made Lloyd an expectation to what his family line produces in terms of people. Especially as his father didn't approve of him being an Engineer and would've rather he went into the family business of being an accountant or something like that. But Lloyd being Lloyd refused and was apparent in following what he wanted to do.

So the agreement the Asplund's made with him for attending Colchester was that he would still be part of their family but he would be a separate from their family line. Meaning his own title, his own line and his own estate so exiling him without actually being exiled and so Lloyd went from being one of the heir to this ancient noble family to being his own line where he was given the title baron to start from the bottom which he rose to being Earl after he was recruited into Camelot in 2016.

She had always thought this was the reason why Lloyd acted the way he did, because he had his dreams and no one around him cared about it so he thought the best thing to do was to bury himself into his work and treat all those with apathy and sarcasm which Cecile thought was sad at times as Lloyd was a better person than that.

So why had the two of them become friends, well one of the reasons was that like Wesley Lloyd treated her as an equal (when he wasn't snarking or being rude) as they were paired quite a bit for projects and the two found that despite personality and attitude differences they worked well together, plus they were able to point the flaws in each other's projects and designs which they would continue to do so in their careers in the Camelot Unit.

Plus they shared the same views on what they thought the Britannian system should be which they discussed with Rakshata as well when she and Lloyd were civil to one another and when Cecile didn't have to be in the middle between the two. This at times had left Cecile thinking the two's differences becoming more bitter as their tenure at Colchester went on as they tried to outdo the other (which they still are doing to this day).

The three had the odd enjoyment when it came to night outs at times where they would get drunk and sing all the way back to campus while spending the next day hung over Cecile missed these carefree days and wished sometimes she could go back to them.

Cecile had come up with a few of her own projects and Thesis in her time at Colchester, the main one had been the Blaze Luminous system, though she only did the design and layout of it with it later being perfected by Lloyd and herself for the Lancelot as the tech they needed only became available during the period when they built it.

But she did the base work of it which Schniezel later used it and adapted it for various other projects like the Avalon which she suspected might have been one of the reasons she and Lloyd got headhunted by him a few years later when they ran into career messes. She did wonder why he never recruited them straight out of Colchester but apparently they just didn't come up on his radar at the time to which he apologised for when he recruited them into his Camelot Unit.

Lloyd tended to focus on designing and coming up with thesis for Knightmare building and some of its weapons like the MVS sword and the Varis rifle that included his prized prototype that would become his most famous in the future The Lancelot which would be a seventh generation knightmare along with other variants of it like the Club, the Grail, the Frontier which Impressed Prince Schniezel and other officials greatly which Cecile was sure they would be kept busy in the near future.

He also came up with the idea that Knightmares should be able to fly and he advocated what he called the Float system which would allow Britannian knightmares to fly in the sky and overcome enemies on the ground and in the air at the same time and it would change the way Britannian conducts its battles and attack pattern. At the time everyone (apart from Cecile) laughed at Lloyd for this idea and thought it would never happen (guessed how stupid they look now Cecile thought as she smiled at what she and Lloyd had achieved in Area 11).

Of course at the time the tech didn't exist for these knightmares or it's gadgets to be built but Lloyd impressed his teachers greatly with them, of course the problem was that these knightmares were very unique and needed top pilots for it so Lloyd wasn't able to build these machines or its weapons and other specs until he and Cecile came into the Camelot Unit and were able to get the data and funding required.

Another student who was at Colchester with them was a man called Wilbur Millville who later went on to become Weapons Development Head of Steiner Konzern he came up with his own idea of a float system with using the Glasgow as a base he came up with the idea for a knightmare called the Somerset though like Lloyd he got mocked for it by his peers and so he kept to himself for most of the time he was at Colchester.

He also seemed to have designs for a different version of the Sutherland laying around, apparently called the Sutherland Ikaros, what this knightmare could do way anyone's guess, as Wilbur wasn't sharing details on it.

But there was a project which had been quite personal for, it was very experimental and in the end wasn't successful at the time or at the moment due to lack of available, functional and stable technology for it to work and function properly but it was one she planned to try again later in the future when the time was right.

She called it the Energy Wing system, mainly what it was that it was like the float system, but instead of a jetpack like machine attached to the knightmare, it was a pair of energy wings like a bat to a degree, powered by Sakuradite, it would allow a Knightmare to fly through the air much faster, and with greater control as well, along with the wings being much stronger and adaptable to suit the knightmare it was attached to.

Cecile really hoped one day she would be able to implement the energy Wing system into the Lancelot as she hope it would look really good as well as allow Suzaku to achieve much more with his already highly developed knightmare the Lancelot.

They all graduated in 2012 with all three of them achieving high grades in their respective fields Cecile's being Mission Control, Scientist and knightmare maintenance.

She surprised everyone by deciding to join the main army as she wanted to be with Wesley her boyfriend after being apart for most of the last four years. Lloyd found himself a position at the Royal KMF Technical Research Institute in Area two where he would hopefully be able to start to build his dream Knightmares which he was so desperate to build as his attitude had gotten him excluded from most of the top postings in Britannia.

Rakshata went back to India and Cecile hardly heard from her again later finding her part of the Black Knights thanks to using her tech on the Guren and its Blue counterpart the Gekka Prototype.

* * *

**Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps aka Camelot**.

Cecile shook her mind of her days at Colchester and started turning it to when she and Lloyd had first found their way into the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps (otherwise known as A.S.E.E.C or Camelot was its popular name among many official's in the army and Lloyd as well) which was under the command of Prince Schniezel 2ND prince of Britannia and Chancellor as well.

They ended up working in this unit after the hassle of what had happened to Wesley left Cecile with no desire to continue in the regular Britannian army, and Lloyd's very eccentric personality and attitude had meant he was blacked listed by many officials and divisions in the army after he got fired after a year at the KMF Institute for refusing to focus on making the Sutherland and Glasgow knightmares better. Also he refused to help on the prototype Gloucester knightmare unit there either wanting to do the Lancelot stuff he had designed at Colchester.

As like at KMF he kept insulting them and refusing to compromise with what they wanted him to do in the army or science divisions he kept being assigned to wherever he went etc.

So just when it looked like they would be stuck in Area 8 (known as the Great Goose Green Dead-end) after each of their respective problems with a noble or army official. Where they spent their days cleaning and maintaining 3rd generation knightmares that got dumped there once they use had run its course did their salvation came.

They received an invitation to a meeting by Earl Kanon Maldini the personal assistant to Chancellor of whom they would be meeting and whom Cecile would later find out was an old friend to Lloyd's family who had asked him to help out Lloyd not for his sake, but for their sake as they didn't want their noble status to be affected in anyway by Lloyd and his antic's in the Britannian army.

So they took up the invitation to this meeting, although Cecile had to wait outside while Lloyd met the Chancellor along as she was a commoner and commoners weren't allowed to meet with any members of the Imperial family unless they deem otherwise and in this case Schniezel hadn't so she was stuck waiting outside.

After a few hours of the meeting and Cecile had fallen asleep in the waiting room Lloyd woke her up and told her they were now in the Camelot unit and they had autonomy from all regular military officers and command structures in essence they answered only to Schniezel himself.

This had surprised Cecile that Lloyd of all people had managed to get them into a special unit where they are subject to only Schniezel's command and they would have a large budget for their building needs as well.

The area they chose to go to for their first assignment Area 11 which they arrived in October 2016.

Yes the land that Wesley had lost his life in, why had she chose to come here, well it was mainly because she and Lloyd knew that their projects and knightmares would serve them best as Area 11 had the highest resistance activities in all of the areas. Plus their autonomy meant they could mostly do what they wanted to so they were very likely to get good data in the area as well which as the future would show prove to be very worthwhile.

Cecile wasn't looking for revenge it wasn't her style nor would Wesley want her to hold bitterness towards any numbers who have lost their whole land and culture to them so she didn't either.

So they got down to starting to build the Lancelot and some of its sister units like the Grail as that one was easier to build at the time than the Club due to the varies rifle taking longer than it needed to be built and adapted to the Lancelot units.

Unfortunately the big problem was that their knightmares were very unique, specialised and could only be operated by pilots who had ace skills and those were sorely lacking within Clovis army in Area 11 and this forced Lloyd to build the Lancelot slowly to give more time to see if any ace's came up and also he had to give the Grail over to Princess Maribelle Mel Britannia who was their bosses favourite half-sister and needed it for her unit the Glinda Knights who wanted it for her Knight Oldrin Zevon from the famous Zevon family so at least the Grail wasn't going to waste.

Plus Lloyd ended up blowing the whole budget on the Lancelot and its sister units so this left no money for proper transportation and for other costs as well so they had to rely on a local university to house their Knightmares as the military wouldn't do so out of spite.

By the time they had the Lancelot to the standard they wanted it be along with the fact they had delays and setback with the MVS sword and rifles for the Lancelot as the Sakuradite in the sword kept being unstable and the rifles kept heating up until they fixed it in May 2017 along with the rest of the Lancelot.

So now they needed a pilot for it but they still couldn't find an ace among the Britannian army but then Cecile had the bright idea of looking among the honorary Britannian ranks to see if they could find any high score pilots there on the off chance there was and this led into their recruitment of Suzaku Kururugi.

Cecile had not touched her glass of wine in sometime so she drunk it and filled another glass with whatever was left in the bottle as these thoughts of Suzaku were hard for her to bear.

* * *

**Suzaku Kururugi**

Cecile thought of Suzaku now, she remembered meeting him for the first time during the Shinjuku massacre. She couldn't believe how far Clovis was going to try and cover up the theft of the poison gas from him. She was revolted by how far her fellow soldiers and people would go at times. It all served as a reminder to her what Wesley used to say and how she and her family had suffered at times as well because of the way of the Britannian people act at times.

Plus she and Lloyd got caught up in it because Lloyd pretty much blackmailed General Bartley into allowing them to help after she noticed something odd with the way he and Clovis were acting and she was able to find out that Terrorist's had stolen poison gas from him and now Clovis was trying to get it back.

So Lloyd had arranged to help them find the gas in exchange for data for the Lancelot but they needed a pilot and they found one in Suzaku who would've been killed if not for his father's watch taking the blow of the bullet.

While Cecile was hesitant about putting Suzaku out on the field in his current condition but Lloyd convinced her he would be fine and they did need to get data for the Lancelot so see reluctantly allowed Suzaku to pilot the Lancelot.

He performed magnificently with turning the tide instantly for the Britannian forces after the Terrorists released the gas and they were able to steal some Sutherlands and ambush Britannian troops in the ghettos but unfortunately while he was out in the field someone was able to sneak into Clovis's base and kill him and the Purists tried to pin the blame on Suzaku which backfired badly when Zero showed up for the first time and claimed he did it.

Cecile personal thoughts on Zero were that she could respect to some degree's what he and the Black Knights stood for as she knew it herself from experience how Britannia badly treated the numbers and he and the Black Knights were carrying out acts that helped the Elevens out as well as protect civilians from Britannians like Calares who would kill any who got in their way.

But she was concerned about Zero willingness at times to harming any Britannians or people regardless of whether they were with him or against as some of his tactics like at Narita caused great harm to the area and killed innocent people in the town who had nothing to do with the fight. Not to mention the amount of troops killed in the slide as well that gave Cecile cause for concern as well as Zero she thought at times was merely poking a stick at a tiger and would suffer greatly for it in the long run.

But he did keep civilians from harm where he could and if it wasn't for him Suzaku probably would've been killed by the purist faction if not for him so she gave him some credit there.

But she could understand why Suzaku refused to join him as he later told her, after all would the Elevens want him on their side after he had joined Britannia, would they see him as anything other than a traitor who backstabs anyone to achieve his goals, plus Suzaku really thought he could change Britannia from the inside and nothing would stop.

But Suzaku Kururugi… Suzaku for her was very much like Wesley in many ways; he wanted to believe that things could be so simple, that he could change the system, the way Britannia was ruled, and he wanted to stop the fighting and bring who he considered terrorists to justice and protect the innocent from harm in any way he could.

But Cecile knew better, she knewed that unfortunately despite Suzaku's well-intended goals and his seemly kind and gentle nature, he wasn't going to be able to change much if anything. Plus as she continued to watch him fight in the Lancelot she started to notice how Suzaku kept putting himself in harm's way wherever he could regardless of whether it really was the best idea to do so, plus she knewed that if a noble like Lloyd couldn't do much to change the system how was a number like Suzaku going to do so.

She suspected Suzaku acted the way he did was because according to the doctor who ran the medical check on him. As Cecile was starting to worry about his behaviour both on and off the battlefield after he went nuts on the battlefield at Narita and when he was found later on was in total panic and freaked out by something and it took hours for him to calm down.

According to his medical test It was because he was the son of the last Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and because of that it seemed to cast a shadow over him, he seemed to have taken to the idea he needs to uphold his duty to not just Britannia but to his father as well by going to considerable lengths both in battle and outside it as well as she learned when he and Michael came back from shopping for her and told her and Lloyd how they had apprehended some thugs who tried to shoplift the store they were at.

Suzaku hadn't said much about his childhood or anything else about his family life to Cecile who thought it wasn't her place to ask these things, But Suzaku seemed to give off the impression that he didn't like his father much if at all, With Suzaku feeling that the guy was selfish and not a good father to him at all and that he had to protect the peace that his suicide had brought.

Also that after his father's death everyone in his family treated him like dirt and refused to acknowledge him at all, the only person who seemed to treat him with any dignity had been his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi who seemed to be the only relative that Suzaku even seemed to like at all, but he wasn't in contact with anymore because he suspected she might be aiding the Black Knights through her status as one of the members of the former Six Kyoto Houses of Japan.

Which his family had been a part of until he ran away from them and joined Britannia as an honorary Britannian according to Suzaku himself as he no longer considered himself welcome there after years of bad treatment by them and felt he had to get away so he ran way at age 16.

It pained her to see Suzaku go through life at times as he was mocked for some of his beliefs at school, by Lloyd as well (especially at Narita where she thumped him for it that time) and seemed to have only a few friends like that black haired student along with the wheelchair girl saw him with at Ashford Academy clubhouse when she and Michael came to get him for his old mentor's execution.

Another person Suzaku seemed to be friends with was that silver hair kid called Rai that he brought in to test out his knightmare skills after she couldn't find any information on him. When Suzaku asked to which Lloyd tricked him into doing the Lancelot simulator that she had Suzaku do as part of his proper training into being a knightmare pilot.

To her Surprise he got the high score of 92% matching Suzaku's score, just who was this boy she and Lloyd wondered where had he learned to pilot that well especially since as Suzaku had told her he had lost his memories.

But she was glad that Suzaku seem to have a friend as she was worried he wasn't making any at Ashford and Suzaku seemed to like Rai quite a bit and really wanted him to be part of Camelot as his partner in the army and change Britannia from the inside as he said to her one time after the Battle Narita where he was going to try again to recruit him after he turned down the first offer.

"He's like me, he wants to help protect the innocent and he knows that Britannia has to change and I feel with him we can achieve that goal and together be Knights in shining white armour for Area 11."

But unfortunately this didn't happen as Rai turned the offer to join Camelot down again because according to Suzaku the first time he was close to a girl at school and wanted to be round her which Suzaku accepted well as he was happy for his friend to be around what he thought was becoming his girlfriend.

Plus once Michael Steinberg turned out to join Camelot as recommended by his boss Nonnette Enneagram who thought Camelot could do with more pilots for the knightmares Lloyd was building and he and Suzaku got on fine as partners in battle.

Cecile mostly thought the same thing about Michael as she did with Suzaku nice kid but kind of blind to what Britannia is capable and does do to its numbers and countries it conquers at times. But he has the background of losing his parents to terrorists and being around quite a few places when compared to Suzaku so Cecile to some degree could understand why Michael has a strict Knight code of honour mind-set.

Suzaku's friendship with Rai turned ugly later on after Suzaku was found turned bad when it turned out that this girl whose name was Kallen and Rai were actually part of the Black Knights which devastated Suzaku a lot along with what he feel he had failed as Euphemia's knight on Shikine Island once Schniezel cleared the matter up and gave Suzaku a pardon after he was the one who ordered the missile attack.

Yes she nearly gave Prince Schniezel of all people a lecture over his actions; he had seemed so kind, charming and sensitive at first when he pulled her up from the floor and kissed her hand.

But when he acknowledged he ordered the missile attack and shot the knightmare attack as well he seemed to show a hint of ruthless coldness that Cecile had to admit sent shivers down her spine. The prince was certainly a man not to be taken lightly or ever underestimated by anyone.

Suzaku told her later on in his detention room after he was arrested over the incident at Shikine about his feelings on the matter of Rai.

"I don't understand… I can't believe that she could do such a thing to him." He said with a scowl on his face his green eyes filled with sadness

"Suzaku what's wrong." She responded with a concerned look on her face.

"It's Rai… he… he's a member of the Black Knights… all this time… all this time I thought he was my friend and it turns out he's been twisted by her and Zero into being a terrorist who causes harm to all those around him."

"How low do they have to stoop to get their way… how many other people have Zero and Kallen corrupted to their corrupt cause especially a person who has no memories… I should done more for Rai when I had the chance… I let her bewitch him." Suzaku ranted on with an angered look.

"Suzaku… I understand why your upset… but you have to remember… Rai made the choice to join Zero… plus he may have his reasons for doing so…but I'm sorry Suzaku I know how badly you wanted Rai to be your partner." Cecile said in a soft and comforting tone to Suzaku.

"Sigh… I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me… but still… I need to do something about Rai… I'll have a chat with him next time I see him… he's still my friend and I won't give up on him… I know that somehow we can still walk the same path together… I know we can."

"Also I'll find a way to get him to convince Kallen as well… after all she's been corrupted by Zero as well… so I need to save her as well from his grasp." Suzaku said with a serious face and tone.

He still felt a failure to Euphemia and everyone around him which he didn't get over until the Kyushu operation where he actually paired up with Zero to capture Atsushi Sawasaki. She was mixed on why Suzaku had joined with the one person he claimed to hate the most, but she supposed it was because that time they had a common enemy who threaten both and so the two put aside their difference to fight this threat.

But there was one person who seemed to have a positive effect on Suzaku and that person was Euphemia li Britannia. Now Cecile had never known that Cornelia li Britannia had a sister since she had been kept from public view until Cornelia brought her over as the sub viceroy of Area 11.

Until today she had thought the girl was one of the sweetest kindest and gentleness people anyone could know, and whenever Suzaku was around her he definitely showed signs of true happiness that he kind of forced himself most of the times, but around Euphie and friends like Rai (from the few times she had seen the boys together) he seemed to be genuinely happy.

Plus she had made history by naming Suzaku her own personal knight, the first number to become one ever, this is was bound to send ripples through the Empire, something Wesley would've love to have witnessed that event that an imperial family member had done such a thing, Cecile had to admit she was glad someone in the family was willing to challenge the norm.

Which made it all the more troubling and heart-breaking that Euphiemia had done what she had apparently done today at her SAZ zone she had set up to bring her and Suzaku's dream of peace to Area 11 or Japan as it would be again had turned into a knightmare and now Euphemia's name and deed today would go down in history as one of the worst crimes in human history and her name forever lumped with other infamous figures like Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar and others as well.

Where she had ordered all the Japanese people to be killed and as a result a huge massacre had occurred to which Cecile couldn't believe what she was seeing at times through the video screen as she and Lloyd watching from the Avalon powerless to do anything about it until they told Michael to go and help Suzaku on the ground.

She was thankful in that Wesley wasn't alive to see this or even be a part of it as he would've loved the idea of the SAZ zone and it would've destroyed him completely to follow those orders which went against everything he believed in. In some way's Cecile wanted to believe in Euphemia's and Suzaku's plan, as it offered something which deep down she and especially Wesley had wanted.

A Britannia that treated all equally, fairly and a Britannia that didn't go around crushing other cultures and which made for a better and more peaceful life and peaceful world.

But deep down she had a bad feeling about it from the start; she got the uncomfortable feeling that someone was going to sabotage it whether it is Zero himself, one of his followers or someone from Britannia.

Plus she was worried about Suzaku and Euphemia in that they would make a lot of enemies from this plan of theirs from both sides and even if it succeeded she wasn't sure how much it would change the situation in Area 11 or anywhere else for that matter as Britannia was very set in its way.

But to see Euphemia the last person she would've thought of doing something like she had done today had left Cecile wondering how much suffering and blood would humans shred for what they wanted, and that if Euphemia of all people did something like this then what hope was there for Britannia at all, she never felt more ashamed to be a Britannian today than she had ever been in her life. No offense she thought to her mother it wasn't her fault she was born Britannian.

But she thought this feeling to herself.

"_Even though I know how bad and corrupt my country is, I can't abandoned it, I can't abandoned the people I care about, Lloyd, Michael Euphemia, the crew and… Suzaku… I'm falling for him… I'm sorry Wesley but I am… he's someone I want to be there for as long as I can be… he has nothing else in his life… and if I can't be there for him… as a lover.. Then I'll be there for him as a friend or even… sister" _Cecile said these words to herself with a sad face while looking down on the floor deflated after today.

Yes Cecile did get the sense overall that Suzaku hated himself deeply inside for some reason and he was a very sad and lonely person who had watched his country be conquered by hers, had been made to suffer for things out of his control, and now he had lost his country to the person he hated the most and whom he was laming for this loss… Zero.

Zero whom Suzaku had and would probably always blame for his dreams, his life going the way it had, whom after what she had saw Suzaku do and the look of anger and hatred she saw today probably won't be the last time she would see that from him.

She was worried that Suzaku was about to go down a dark path from which he may never be able to turn back from and she was worried what Suzaku would become in the near future.

She then heard a noise from the lounge which brought her out of her musings and she rushed to see what was going on.

She saw Suzaku and Euphemia together and Euphemia was watching the massacre on the screen in front of her that she had ordered today and Cecile saw was breaking down in front of Suzaku as she came to terms with what had happened as she claimed to not remember anything of the incident with Zero and all this was crushing Suzaku's spirit and heart she Cecile heard the following two shout.

"Suzaku… I did that… I killed all those people… my god what have I done… all I wanted was to bring peace and stop the fighting… but now…Oh god Suzaku" Euphemia cried out in horror of the footage she was seeing.

"Euphie… it wasn't your fault…It was Zero's fault…Zero's…he must've done something to you you never would've done something like this… please Euphie…I'm sorry I failed you again… I should've been there to stop him… I." Suzaku held Euphie in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Suzaku… Suzaku" Euphie kept saying several times as they hugged each other while tears went down their faces as they comforted each other over the events of today.

This all came too much for Cecile to watch so she backed away from it and started to walk back to her room and had one final thought of everything that had happened today and tonight.

"_The future for all of us is going to be very difficult and dark… Only God knows what will become of us all."_

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Another long chapter, this was my most difficult to write so many different things to write about, plus it was dark and depressing to write as well I hope I got it down ok as I hit the wall with it a few times. Hope I covered everything that could've been covered about her.**

**I hope I have Cecile in character I hope I gotten what her life I think it has been like, I always wanted to write about a commoner in Britannia and how the system harms them quite a bit. Wesley in a lot of ways was supposed to represent how Suzaku and Michael's fate may have gone if they didn't have the advantages and connections they had and how much suffering someone like that would go through as well.**

**Now who killed him well that will be revealed in a later chapter but it will be someone we know.**

**Wesley was created from a picture from picture drama turn 22.05 where Cecile implies she lost somebody in the past it's the picture where she's chasing after a blond guy in a pilot uniform. recton 22/08/13, I have changed Wesley's eyes from blue to green, as I now use Graham Aker's design from Gundam 00 as basis for him, easier to picture him that way. plus Wesley's personality is taken from him a bit as well.**

**Made Cecile a half breed since her name is French and thought why not (put it to the Code Geass writers for being lazy with Britannian names or picking one's they thought sounded cool).**

**Have hinted she maybe a stepford smiler but it's mostly to do with her Yamato Nadeshiko tenancies plus there's only so much one person can deal with on a night like Cecile has just went through so I think she will be fine in the long run.**

**Added a line about the Somerset and Sutherland Ikaros from Oz the Reflection that may come handy in the future.**

**This chapter was mainly the double side of the Diethard one which was to run one of the main themes in my view in this fic and in the main body of how it is the system that can corrupt and harm people and that social dawnist system or any system or belief taken to the extreme always ends badly.**

**Chose Area 12 from chapter 18 for stuff since it has appeared before and I always wanted to see other areas in Britannia than Japan and also show how in some ways Japan hasn't suffered as much as other areas may have (because of the Sakuradite) since some of the areas I imagined got crushed completely and had all their culture etc. destroyed unlike Japan which ironically because of Suzaku hasn't been crushed to pieces and was able to mount a proper resistance because of the Sakuradite and the fact they hadn't been beaten completely when they surrendered.**

**Used lines and some characterization of Andrew Ryan from Bioshock for Calares hope it's fine I enjoyed writing about him what a piece of work he is. Wonder how Maribelle fixed Area 12 when she took over.**

**Dropped a mention of the Euro Britannian group near the EU hopefully we should find out more about them in the next Akito episode, but there is stuff on Code Geass wiki so check it out.**

**Tried to fill in why Knightmare tech didn't advance much between the invasion and the series and party it's because Cecile and Lloyd created quite a bit of the tech for the advances and that mysterious guy may not have had the resources in that period but hopefully I have done it alright.**

**Focused on Suzaku a bit since Cecile feels for him in a way, and it is from her pov and in ways Suzaku is tragic, very flawed he is but tragic like Lelouch and Rai is and unlike those two pretty had no one there to lighten his life and now he has lost his home (to a degree his own fault for joining Britannia) and now has to deal with his girlfriend's life being ruined by Lelouch's accidental actions and debatley it's worse than being killed as no matter what see does quite a few people will never forgive her for that action and she will have to live with that guilt and horror so I wonder what Lelouch and she will say to each if they see each other again. So where Bleach will take her will be very interesting to see and how it's affected Suzaku as well I hope it hasn't destroyed him but I fear it may have.**

**Yes Suzaku is very flawed and he is what he hates in some ways but he is tragic and suffers more than he deserves unlike some in the series like Cornelia, Ohgi and so on. But enough on that.**

**Just so you know the translation of the prayer is this if the Filipino is wrong in any way I meant no offense I used Google translator for it and I doubt it's reliable so if anyone knows the language better please tell me so it can be made correct and accurate as I have the utmost respect for other people's languages and religious views and I never intend to offend in my writing I wanted to honour the Filipino's people's devotion to their religion and to one of their saints as proof that no matter what Britannia does it will never fully wipe a culture or their beliefs from history completely no matter how long they rule over that nation and its people. Also that one person can stand up to a man like Calares with just words.**

**Blessed Pedro Calungsod, student, catechist, young migrant, missionary, faithful friend, martyr, you inspire us by your fidelity in times of adversity; by your courage in teaching the faith in the midst of hostility; and by your love in shedding your blood for the sake of the Gospel. Make our troubles your own give us the faith and power and intercede for us before the throne of Mercy and Grace so that, as we experience the help of heaven, we may be encouraged to live and proclaim the Gospel here on earth. and bring freedom,**

**Amen.**

**Die you monster is what the person trying to kill Calares said. I'll let you find out what Cecile said to Calares in French.**

**I assume in the Code Geass universe Christianity still came about since Britannia is called the Holy Empire of Britannia plus since the Romans still had an empire Jesus Christ was probably around as well, plus most of the Code Geass world's history isn't too different from our own so figures like Jesus Christ and Pedro Calungsod were still around but I will change this if need be.**

**Now the next chapter is on Ohgi and his group.**

**Thanks for reading as always hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Deputy and his Rascals

**Chapter Seven The Deputy and his band of Rascals**

**This chapter is on Ohgi and Naoto's resistance group it will mostly focus on how they started up, what they did between Naoto's disappearance and stealing C.C from Clovis and becoming the core members of the Black Knights. This will be told from different pov's at point so I will let you know when. **

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_"While time lasts there will always be a future, and that future will hold both good and evil, since the world is made to that mingled pattern." Dorothy L. Sayers_

**Tokyo Settlement Hospital Ohgi's POV **

As Ohgi and some of his former group walked down the third floor of the hospital not too long after the Battle of the Black Rebellion had been won by the Black Knights.

"I hope Yoshida-san and Inoue-san are doing okay they looked badly hurt when we saw them after the battle had ended." Ohgi said to his group that consisted of Kento Sugiyama, Tamaki Shinichiro and Minami Yoshitaka.

"They'll be fine there as tough as Kozuki-Chan by the way is she still by her boyfriend's side when's that silver hair freak going to wake up can't she just kiss him that might work." Tamaki responded loudly in his usual boorish way and due to the fact he is half drunk from drinking the previous night celebrating that Japan as now free again.

"Oi, Oi they aren't in a relationship Tamaki honesty she has made it clear enough times plus he woke up four days ago Baka though they do seem rather close for just being friends." Minami responded in his usual calm way.

"That's because the two can't admit their feelings for each other, they are still trying to figure out what they do feel for each other. That or they just spill it out for the other" Kento responded as he was the one who chatted with the two the most out of everyone in their group due to being nearer to their age and having a more laid back attitude to life due to wanting to be a rock star when he was young and now Japan was free maybe he could take it up again.

"Ok Ok guys… let's remember why we came here today and Tamaki-kun keep your voice down this is a hospital you nitwit." Ohgi hitting Tamaki in the back of the head with a slap as he talked to him.

"Hi Hi… Ok don't need to hit me so hard" Tamaki complaining as her does half the time.

They had come and visit three people in the hospital the first being Yoshida Toru whom had barely escaped the Raiko alive after the White Kisama Knight Suzaku Kururugi attacked and destroyed it with his knightmare holding the Raiko falling just before Suzaku blew it up. But he got hit by the debris from the collapsing building after he exited his cockpit thinking it was safe. He also got hit from the mechanical parts that came from the explosion of the destroyed Raiko as well.

It left Yoshida with a piece of steel tearing through his right arm and his right eye being blown out as well. He had nearly died from the blood loss from his arm but fellow Black Knights Kizuna Kagesaki and Four Holy Sword Urabe Kosetsu had saved him in their Burai and Gekka knightmares they were on their way to capture the energy filler depot that wasn't too far from where they were.

They manage to get him to Rakshata Chawla and her medical team at Ashford Academy just in the nick of time to save his life but not his arm as it had to be amputated all the way to his shoulder because it had been infected that badly.

Using her skill in medical Cybernetics after her medical crew had cleaned up, amputated his right arm and disinfected his wounds in both places he now has a prototype mechanical arm to which while he can't feel anything or get a sense or touch from it while holding anything either, it does allow him to pick up objects with it, hold things with it and should come in handy as a useful weapon against anyone stupid enough to mess with Yoshida.

He had a knack for violence ever since their school years where he would pick fights with anyone regardless of how big or small they were usually for good purposes but sometimes for not so good purposes, Ohgi still remembered the time at high school when he tried to take on three big guys at once and after taking the first two down with just his fists and taking a lot of damage in the process he and Naoto had to break the fight up before he took anymore damage since they were concerned for him.

But they all knew that despite Yoshida's knack for picking fights he was a good person at the end of the day as he always stood up for anyone in the group as he had done when some ex JLF soldiers and Okino Matsunaga who would become along with Hide Kobayashi and Kendo Yamasaki of the Knight Shadow unit that Diethard would set up as part of his operations. He had taken issue with Kallen's half-breed status and had a confrontation with her one day after the Operation at the ports.

"So this is the half breed Yariman of the Black Knight's where's your pretty friend at. He ain't round for you to screw with him like you do with Zero you disgusting Gaijin Saseko ." Okino said to her angry he really hated anyone who wasn't full Japanese (though he made an exception for Yamasaki who has half Britannian like Kallen and Rai are) and the two other men with him ex JLF members who had survived Narita agreed with him they weren't happy how Zero and the Black Knights used them as bait then retreated like cowards in their view, plus their hatred of Britannia's were at fanatical levels and the only reason they were with the Black Knights was because they knew this was their best chance of being able to kill Britannians.

"I'm Japanese you sexist pig and I certainly don't screw around with anyone so you better back off before I make you back off." Kallen responded angrily to the men surrounding her.

"Yeah right you are going to make us back off… like you made Britannia back off at Narita by throwing a sludge of mud at them with your Knightmare how cowardly was that… true Japanese would've not use tactics like that. True Japanese would fought like samurai do and fight one on one not hide behind real men and then run away like a Britannian like you does when things don't go your way." One of the ex JLF soldiers said to her with an angry face and tone.

"Say that again… call me a Britannian one more time and I swear I will cut your balls off." Kallen now glaring with her anger at its peak while she reached for her pouch that was in her pocket, but she couldn't find it as she realised she must've dropped it again somewhere at Ashford.

Kallen was still surrounded by Okino and the JLF soldiers and without a knife she was less effective in a fight with anyone.

"Ha yeah right you cut our balls off. You probably want to have your way with us first. So how good is your silver hair pretty boy in bed. I bet you get up to all kind of things with him, I bet you even go A to M with him." Okino now started to come off quite creepy as he lowered his voice to a level that sounded very predatory.

"Don't... don't you dare talk about me and Rai that way... now your gonna pay for that remark." Kallen shouted out with all restraint gone from her voice and face.

"Oh really… I like to see you try you Manko show us what you can do by yourself… Hey fellas why don't we see what Miss Ace of the Black Knights can do when she ain't got her knightmare to protect her… Let's show her what ex members of Japan's Special Forces and me personally an ex member of the Blood of The Samurai how Japanese really fight." Okino said while glaring at Kallen and cracking his knuckles and neck as he prepares to show skills from his Special Forces day where he and his comrades learned from the future Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe who headed the Special Forces assault division before and after the invasion of Japan.

They had been mostly used in Britannian areas near Japan to commit sabotage work, assassinations and create disruption as well in anyway they could.

They were part of a fanatical group of the Japanese military led by an unknown person (who went by the codename SHIN which was Japanese for true) who believed that Japan should be ruled by the military and by the military alone this group was said to have gained quite a bit of power when Genbu Kururugi was prime minister since he shared their view of Japan having a strong military at all times but it is unknown if Genbu was a part of this group himself.

When the Blood of the Samurai (a group of ex Japanese JLF members who broke off in 2013 a.t.b when the JLF wouldn't fight Britannia the way the main members of BOTS wanted to mainly attack with no prejudice as they saw Japanese who refused to fight and lay around waiting for a liberator cowards and not pure Japanese). When the BOTS were wiped out by Viceroy Cornelia they briefly joined up with the late Josui and helped him plan his takeover at Lake Kawaguchi, though they didn't take part in it as they were called to see Kyoto member Tatsunori Osakabe for some unknown reason.

They were later recruited into the Black Knights after Tamaki found them in the ruins of the Shinjuku Ghetto's and they got him drunk enough to get him to recruit him plus Ohgi didn't find anything suspicious about them when he did a background check on them so the Black Knights were stuck with them as they needed the members at the time and the three had the skills that made them useful to the Black Knight.

This was despite the fact Okino had a very odious personality and made some of the female members very uncomfortable in the way he talked and acted to them, Hide had scars on both sides of his lips that looked like he was smiling all the time even though he wasn't and couldn't speak since his voicebox had been ripped out in the past. Also he was a _buraku_ and seem to dislike everybody he met and Kento just looked like he would kill anyone at a moment's notice and distrusted anyone which probably had to do since he was a half breed Japanese Britannian himself.

Which meant he along with Hide was viewed as trash and of very low origin and this still continued today even in the ghettos among Japanese people.

Okino were just about to hit Kallen with a keri-waza type kick when out of nowhere Yoshida gave him a punch to the face that made him land on the floor in the hanger and once he got back up he saw that he wasn't alone. He had Tamaki, Minami, Kento and Ohgi with him and they were surrounding and protecting Kallen from him (also keeping Kallen from trying to attack him) and his soldiers as well.

"You try to touch her again and we will make sure you end up in the port's river you got that." Yoshida said to him glaring while nearly shouting at the three. But Okino just smirked when he said that and responded with this

"Yeah you guys better back off before I Tamaki Shinichiro best buddy of Zero make you guys bac... ugh!" Tamaki yelled loudly before he got kicked right in the stomach by Okino in response.

"I'm sorry you were saying what exactly. I didn't quite get that since you were muttering a load of kuso ." Okino said while chucking amusingly to himself.

"Ha ha ha… why am I wasting my time dealing with you pathetic idiots… if you had the guts to do what you threaten to do… you would've set off that gas and killed everyone in Shinjuku like you were supposed to… maybe one day you might learn what it really means to be Japanese." Okino said while glaring at all of them and getting angry as well.

"That's enough out of you get out of my sight now before I have Zero come down and sort you out himself and you know you don't want that to happen". Ohgi shouted at the three while glaring at them also.

"Really… he ain't here he's hiding and crying over pathetic injuries from that white knightmare that Miss ace here can't seem to kill... I've seen men who lost their arms or legs and still continue to fight without crying like a coward. Besides he wouldn't be able to threaten if he even tried since he hides himself in that mask what's he got to hide eh must be scared of showing his pretty little face in front of real men… let's go lads we done wasting time with these pathetic people." Okino responded while snorting at Ohgi and his group.

"Keep walking Okino keep walking" Yoshida shouted out to him as he and the JLF soldiers left the hanger but not before Okino turned around and made a slashed expression across his neck at Kallen.

"Kallen-san if he or anyone else in the Black Knights ever tries that again let us handle him he and guys like him ain't worth your time." Yoshida said to her.

"Will do... now if you excuse me I'm going home I have had enough drama for one day." Kallen responded while still angry over what Okino had said to her face and what he had called her by that word. She truly really wanted to beat him to death after he said that to her.

"IT truly disgusts me at times." Ohgi spoke after Kallen left the hanger.

"What does?" Tamaki responding to Ohgi with a confused face

"That even among the Japanese... there is such hatred... anger... and such intolerance to another person's blood and gender... It's sad that our people feel this way at times." Ohgi said sadly with a resigned face and voice.

"Ohgi you know very well... Wherever you go... Whatever people your a part of... whatever culture you follow... there's always going to be people who are filled with anger, prejudices and feelings of superiority of anykind... and the Japanese are no different... you only have to look at our history and our country right now to see the evidence." Minami spoke up stating what he see's are facts as always with his stoic face and sedate voice.

"But of course... No matter how bad the world or our country gets... as long as there are those who care about making it a better place... and are willing to remember there is always good in people...then the chances of beating the negatives of the world is always there and that's what the Black Knights are here for... to make that difference." Kento responded to Minami's words... he had always looked at the bright side of life for the most part but he knewed there was much to do.

"Yeah your both right... now let's get going can't spend all day complicating life now can we." Ohgi responding to both of them and they left the hanger to get some sake in the ghetto.

After that memory ended in Ohgi's head they entered Yoshida's room where he was resting on his bed with an bandage over his now missing eye and he was trying out his new arm to get a grip of it.

* * *

**Yoshida's POV **

Yoshida saw his friends come in to his room to see how he was doing after the injuries he obtained during the Black Rebellion. He had to admit the injuries were quite painful and at one point he thought he was going to bite the dust until he saw help arrive from Urabe and Kagesaki just before he lost conscious from the loss of blood and the pain he felt from his right arm.

"Ohgi-kun... Tamaki-san Kento-san and Minami-san... nice to see you... so how is everyone doing... Where's Inoue-Chan at." Yoshida started chatting to his comrades and friends but unlike his usual manner he was quite sedate thanks to the morphine pumped in his body to smooth the pain and the weirdness of having a mechanical arm now.

All of the guys face saddened and for a moment they wondered how to tell Yoshida the news about Naomi Innoue and what had happened to her.

Then Ohgi stepped forward to be near Yoshida's bed and started to tell him about Innoue.

"Yoshida-san... Innoue-chan... during the Black Rebellion her knightmare was caught up in a explosion that involved Zero's knightmare with a weird looking orange knightmare... and while she managed to pull the cockpit in time before her knightmare was destroyed she got caught up in the impact of the explosion and as a result suffered damage to the left side of her face and the doctors have said the scar she has now is permanent and her leg got pierced by one of the knightmare pieces that went through her cockpit." Ohgi telling the news to Yoshida.

"Ohgi just cut to the chase is she still alive." Yoshida trying to shout but failing because of the fact he was doped up to the max.

"Yes a black Knight solider named Haruna Ikutsuki found her and took her to the nearest med centre. But like you she's had her lower left leg up to her knee amputated. For now Raskiska has given her a prosthetic's lower leg and in future will give her the same type of replacement you have for your arm she... she isn't taking the news well the last time we saw her." Ohgi responded to Yoshida's question in a still sad voice and sad face.

Yoshida while doped up took the news sadly as his face went sad and a tear was forming in his left eye as he had known Naomi since he was at kindergarten with her... back in the days when Japan was at it's most peaceful and most stable period in recent memory. When Rai's mother was in charge though it still had it's problems like the old generation hogging most of the important jobs and women still were treated unfairly as well in fact sometimes worse than it was today.

But the two had been friends along with Ohgi, Tamaki and Naoto since they went through kindergarten together as the five came from the same neighbourhood (the Shinjuku district back when it had one of if not the busiest train stations in the world) and would often have dinner with their families together as they lived in a close-knit community where people looked out for each other.

Even though Tamaki had always been a trouble maker what with his dumb decision to sell drugs near school and incur the wrath of a local crime boss when he didn't pay his cut. He was their friend and after that one time Tamaki got into trouble with the local crime boss Naoto, Ohgi, Innoue and Yoshida went right over to the boss's hideout. Told him that Tamaki was an idiot and that if he layed off him he wouldn't sell drugs again and if he didn't lay off they would inform the other leaders of his gang the Yakuza of the guy's 'other' activities like cross-dressing etc..

Which they had found out after Innoue with her skill for logistics and intelligence gathering followed him around for a day and seeing the places he went to and taking pictures along the way as well.

While they weren't rich nor was their neighbourhood the nicest or safest place to be anyone who messed with somebody from that community they would suffer the consequences from all the people of that community. A tradition Naoto and eventually Ohgi kept up when Britannia invaded and took control of Japan and it was one of the reasons their group had survived seven years being a resistance group few other groups could attest to doing so and also never been wiped out by the Britannians no matter how matter Prince Clovis, Margrave Jeremiah and others tried to wipe them out as people didn't rat them out and they made sure to take care of their community as best as they could.

"Damm it... damm the Britannians... they will pay for making Naomi-Chan go through that trauma!" Yoshida responding to Ohgi's words as loudly as he could while his face was as angry as he could be in his current condition.

Also Yoshida had long held feelings for Naomi Inoue and she was aware of it as well, though she had fallen for Naoto Kozuki when they were in high school together he had never return those feelings to her and once he had vanished on a mission they took back in 2014 a.t.b she let go of those feelings for him as they considered him dead now along with the recently deceased Takeshi Nagata who they had met at high school along with the rest of the main members of their group Kento and Minami whom the three had been raised in a different part of Tokyo mostly the Mitaka district before moving to their district in Shinjuku.

Though Yoshida wasn't sure if she had any feelings for him as he wasn't the type to talk about his feelings to anyone let alone her.

"Damm right they will... if they ever have the nerve to come back here they will have to deal with me... Tamaki Shinichiro Zero's best buddy and proudly now the Internal Cleaning Supporter of the Black Knights". Tamaki drunkenly proclaimed loudly while the others rolled their eyes as they knew his position was just a fancy name for what was the janitor's position which they all agreed suited Tamaki well since he tends to be quite an annoying pest who has always been able to have the dumbest and greatest luck that defines beliefs.

They are decided to go to the next person they were visiting... Naomi Innoue.

While Ohgi went to go and visit Rai by himself since he wanted to have a private chat with him about something.

* * *

**Minami's POV **

As Minami Yoshitaka stood in the room with the others where Naomi was recovering from her injuries and still sleeping as he and the others surrounded her bed where she was recovering from her injuries from the Black Rebellion.

While Minami was calm and stoic on the outside on the inside he was feeling a great deal of tiredness and uncertainly over what has happened recently. Yes Japan was freed but at great cost to the Black Knights... to his friends... and to Minami himself.

Minami he had a simple man before Japan was conquered he had been a fisherman... a captain of his own boat where he worked for a local fishing company that brought on all kinds of different fish from the pacific ocean. He worked on the boat with Nagata and Kento with Nagata steering the boat and Kento being the guy who caught the fish. Kento's main dream was to be a rock star and he had spent all his childhood years playing the guitar's and being part of a band at High School. Minami was also a single child with no other relatives especially since his parents had both passed away before the invasion

Minami had always been a man who liked to argue his point of view calmly, collectively and getting straight to the point, traits that made him a decent ship captain and allowed him to steer his crew and ship from through harmful situations and also through dangerous weather as well.

Nagata on the other hand had mainly been interested in cars and learning to drive and every chance he got we would work on his driving skills and on being a car mechanic to boot which these skills would come in handy in the years ahead in the resistance group. Nagata had also gotten married to a woman named Kaori Takahashi whom they had a son named Saboro named after Saboro Sumeragi who was a famous figure in Japanese history.

When Nagata blew himself up during the operation to steal the poison gas from the Britannians it was a loss that affected everyone in the group as a whole as Nagata had always been the reliable member who did the dangerous jobs without fail and hardly complained most of the time he is and will be solely missed by everyone.

"_That's two close friends I have lost in the last few years... I really hope it was worth it in the end."_ Minami said in his thoughts in his head.

Minami still remembered when the group first set up not too long after the invasion by Britannia. Of course it had been set up by Naoto Kozuki, whom he had been friends with since high school when he refused to follow Britannia at all despite being an heir to the Stadfeld family and a being a half blood himself. Now Miami had no problem with Naoto and his sister being half Japanese-half Britannian. Naoto had always been a leader and had the leadership skills, the charisma to attract people

Some people at school, in the resistance group (Tamaki and one or two others held it against the duo) and in the Black Knights did due to whether because they hated the fact he came from a wealthy Britannian family and also due to some of them hating the way Britannia acted in the world and sought to take it out on the nearest and what they probably saw an easy target (to which they later learned to their regret neither Naoto or Kallen were easy targets).

Just as he was thinking more about Naoto they saw Naomi wake up for the first time since Her comrades had seen her a few days ago.

"Hey... Guys...what's happening?" Naomi asked softly and still tired from her injuries and little rest she had gotten.

"Not much... just seeing how your doing." Kento spoke to her in a concerned but sensitive way.

"I see... anybody got some sake... I could do with a drink." Inoue responded in a somewhat joke manner.

"Great... luckily I brought some along for the whole group... let's celebrate." Tamaki shouted out in his usual manner."

"Hey hey... you can't be drinking in your current state... you are aware of what's happened to you right." Minami responded to her in a serious manner while sending Tamaki a glare for encouraging this.

"Yes... I am aware of the fact my left face has a scar on it and I have lost the lower part of my left leg... but I'm still alive...now someone get me a sake... let's celebrate Japan being free." She responded annoyed that Minami was in her view being patronizing and condescending.

"Are you sure your okay... you weren't fine when we last saw you when we told you about your leg." Kento responded to her.

"I wouldn't say I'm ok with my situation... but I'm not going to feel sorry for myself when I'm still alive... my country is freed... and there's hope for peace for the first time in years... I just wish Naoto-kun was here... anyway's how's Yoshida-san doing.?" Inoue responded seriously then with a saddened voice and face when she brought up Naoto.

"He's not taking the news of his injuries and yours well... he's angry about it." Minami responded to her question.

"I see... he's never been able to take news well... go be with him... he could do with the company." Inoue said to the group.

"Now is someone going to give me a drink or what? Inoue asked again.

"One drink of sake coming up?" Tamaki kindly accepted her request of Sake the type from the rice fields of Odawara.

"Just make sure you only drink one you know how bad you can get with your drinking at times along with some of your behaviour." Minami told her as Tamaki poured her a cup of Sake.

He remembered how Naomi Inoue had always been a bit of a drinker from around the time Japan had been conquered by Britannia, most likely since she had seen all her sisters and parents etc. die in front of her face from a bomb that was dropped form one of the Britannian aircraft when they went to see the Big Buddha statue in Kamakura which had also been destroyed in the bombing as well.

She had turned to drinking as a way to deal with the loss of her country and her family with many binges that resulted in her neglecting her work and tasks and in in stunts like the time where after a heavy drinking session by herself in the ghetto's alone in a alleyway. She had went into the settlement completely drunk and ran into some nobles (one of them was at the time Viscount Jeremiah Gottwald) and ended up flashing and stripping off all her clothes in front of them and then saying all kinds of vulgar and profound language that had left them very unamused.

Thankfully that time Naoto and Ohgi were able to ambush the nobles in disguise and get her back to the ghetto's before any further trouble arouse. But Gottwald had never forgotten that display and made it a personal objective to find and destroy the woman and the men who had done that to him.

"Yeah I remember those drinking episodes, I've told ya dozen of times... I'm more careful these days." Innue responded to Minami's words with a glare on her face.

After that stunt Naoto pretty much told her (a few days later when she was sober) to stop drinking so much and sort her life out by applying herself to his new resistance group or he and everyone would cut themselves off from her.

At first it didn't look like it was working as Inoue didn't listen and kept on drinking and did another stunt where she ended up in the infamous underground club where she in her drunkenness from drinking so much in the club a few of the men had taken her into an alleyway and quite brutally when she tried to resist beat her up by punching her in the face, kicking her ribs breaking them and tying her hands and legs up so she couldn't resist had their way with her and then left her on the alley when they were done after they had 'penetrated' her in quite a few ways.

Thankfully she was found by both Naoto and Yoshida after someone told them where she had gone to and they were able to get her to a local med centre run by a Dr Tenma who fixed her up free of charge due to not wanting to charge for his services and because Naoto and his group helped to keep gangs and thugs away from his centre.

Down she had hit her lowest point. Naomi this time listened to Naoto the person she had feelings for and this time she committed herself to cleaning herself up and getting into working for the resistance. Thanks to the support she got from her friends, her comrades and from the doctors at the med centre she was able to get her drinking under control and after that only drinked every once in a while.

Though she nearly slipped when Naoto went missing she was able to avoid falling back into bad habits thanks to her friends and also her resolve being stronger this time and knowing Naoto wouldn't want her to live like that again. To this day her friends and comrades make sure she is fine and isn't in danger of slipping back into it as they all knew that getting clean was the easy part staying clean was the hard part.

As she showed in the years to come she was the logistics' person and worked well under Diethard Reid as his subordinate running the spy network the Black Knights had.

"Besides why don't you go and look at picture's of young girls... we know you have a taste for them Minami." Inoue snarked at them and left him red faced.

"I... I don't not have a taste for young girls." Minami responded to that in shock she had said that to him.

"Oh come on... we saw you taking a peek at that girl in the wheelchair at Ashford... you definitely have a thing for her." Tamaki shouted out before Minami grabbed his collar.

"Shut up Tamaki before I make you shut up." Minami nearly shouted out this definitely wasn't how he usually was.

After a moment of award silence they heard the door open and saw a sharply dressed young man with blond hair come in with camera men. He looked important and it turned out he was.

"Hiroyosi Yoshino... member of Kyoto... it's an honour to meet the find men and woman who have been part of the Black Knights since they first formed months ago." Hiroyosi said in his charismatic and kind tone while holding out his hand for a handshake.

"It's an honour for someone of Kyoto to come on and meet us Yoshino-kun what brings you down here today." Minami spoke for the group.

"Simple... I want to meet and honour the regular Black knights who the people of our great country should see that do the work behind the scenes and help the Black Knights to be what it is today." Yoshino responded.

"Oh and please call me Hiroyosi I prefer informal to formal talk..." He also said afterwards.

"Oh...ok Hiroyosi-kun" Minami responded nervously he wasn't used to someone from Kyoto being so informal.

"I'm surprised you aren't visiting Rai Sumeragi down the corridor." Tamaki said in a snorted way.

"Mr Sumeragi has done some fine work for this country... but he is one man and I would rather talk with normal people like you... people who know what this country is all about... and are the ones who have fought tooth and nail for years... now gentleman give these great people the attention they deserve." Yoshino responded and had his photo token with all the members that way as well as staying and talking to them for a while about their likes and dislikes, their views on matters and what their favourite food was and that he had contributed some of the parts from his research centre that Naomi and Yoshida had gotten and given them to Rakshata Chawla to fit on them.

Hiroyosi did moved his neck at times as he was known to carry a complex reflex condition since he was a kid as he told everyone in the room.

After he left Tamaki said.

"That guy is great... he's got my vote if he goes into politics." He said grinning.

"Yes he ain't like the other members of Kyoto... though I have heard Rai's cousin is quite the person as well." Kento responded to Tamaki's words.

"Well I don't trust him... he came down for a photo op and to make himself look good... plus the way that guy twist's his neck at times.. it's spooky." Minami replied to the word, as always he was the cynic of the group.

"Well he's gone now.. let's have that drink now shall we." Naomi said.

"yeah let's" they all said cheerfully.

* * *

**Ohgi's POV**

Ohgi went over to Rai's room next where he was recovering from his injuries he received from fighting in the Black Rebellion and just before they entered the room he watched from the window Kallen being seated close to his bed as they chatted to each other.

This brought a smile to Ohgi as he was glad Kallen had found someone that she liked, someone that Naoto would no doubt approve of and someone who clearly made her happy in quite a few ways.

After a minute or two Rai noticed Ohgi looking into the room and then he came into the room both looked a little flustered and surprise that he had been watching them.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for interrupting you two... I just came to see how you were doing Rai-san?" Ohgi nervously said as he walked towards Rai's bed.

"I'm... doing ok Ohgi-san I should be out of in a few days. How are you doing." Rai responded to Ohgi.

"Anyways... I came to chat with you don't mind that do you?"

"No of course not... what did you want to talk about."

"Um... I think I'll leave you two to chat... besides I need to see how Naomi is doing anyway so I'll see ya later Rai" Kallen spoke and got up and headed for the door.

"Yeah see ya." Rai said as the two waved at each other and she left the room.

As he saw the two wave to each other Ohgi still remembered when Kallen first spoke about Rai when she told him about being assigned to 'babysit' a new student who had lost his memories and only knewed what his first name was. Kallen hated having to be at Ashford as it was but now she had to do this duty as well which frustrated her to no end. That was until a little while she seemed more willing to help him out and after an incident in the ghetto's where both according to what Kallen had told Ohgi nearly got killed by the Britannian military and terrorists posing as the Black Knights. That was until Rai got in a knightmare and got himself and Kallen to safety to which Ohgi was grateful to Rai.

Once Kallen went to go visit Naomi Ohgi then sat down on a chair near Rai's bed and had a talk with him about everything that was on his mind. Also he had been meaning to have a chat with Rai since he regained his memories and now he felt was the best time to do so.

"Hey Rai I haven't had a chance to say this since we don't talk much but... thank you for all your hard work you have done in the Black Knights." Ohgi told Rai with a smile on his face and appreciative tone of voice.

"You've also worked hard too Ohgi-san. Over the few last months and years as well you should be proud of your what you have achieved." Rai responding to him calmly but with respect to Ohgi as well.

"…Yeah. Honestly, I really am worn out from it all of the fighting among other stuff the Black Knights do. Especially before Zero appeared and took over being the leader of our group and leading us to be the first among the Black Knights."

"You been fighting for a long time haven't you Ohgi-san."

"Yes... I have... I was originally a schoolteacher. I had intended to live a leisurely life surrounded by my cute students, teach them about the world and but… Without having any kind of status, I just tried to do my best in my own way to become a leader, all for the sake of succeeding the will of my best friend…" Ohgi's face turned more serious now and his voice somewhat sad.

"Even so, you've done quite well making it this far as the leader of an organization…It shows you have the ability… the ability to keep your group going through tough times, through the worst of situations... the fact you kept your group going for three years since Naoto vanished shows you are capable in some way... I know very few groups who have survived fighting Britannia as along as yours has." Rai responding in an understanding tone.

"I just tried my best to keep the group going... The reality is that it's all so heavy. I've carried this heavy burden while walking forward without aim. I feel like every day just continued on like that up until now. It's been especially unreasonable for me at times when I have had little to choose from. Before I changed positions, I always had the habit of considering the risks and brooding over it all too much."

"Yeah I know very well what's it's like to wander and fight aimlessly without cause and reason." Rai looking away from Ohgi with a his eye's hinting to regret and jadedness in them.

"But a good leader thinks things through before making any decision... to rush a decision only invites disaster."

"If it weren't for Kallen and Tamaki, I would never have been able to do anything daring by myself. They were the ones who actually gave me the motivation and push to make the decisions I made over time when I struggled to make it myself."

"No, as I have said before. I think just gathering and keeping such people together is an amazing feat in itself… After all I doubt I would've have been able to do that." Rai told Ohgi.

"You really think so? Tamaki just says whatever whenever he feels like with no regard to anybody else's view on whatever matter he's talking about... I guess that's due to him having no family left after all his were killed at the start especially his brother. His death is one Tamaki has never gotten over... and sometimes I think he never will." Ohgi continued on talking.

"Although Tamaki can be annoying and a real hassle at times especially when he blew the operation to steal poison gas from Prince Clovis." Ohgi continued on.

"What did he do?" Rai asked though he knewed what Ohgi was talking about since Zero had informed him of what was really the poison 'gas'.

"Well he shot at the guards when we were about to attack and alerted the whole base to our presence though we later learned that somebody else had taken care of most of the guards for us so it was easy enough to steal the gas with Kallen piloting her Glasgow that used to belong to her brother."

"I see... did you find out who this other person was?" Rai asked.

"No we didn't, all Kallen was able to tell me was that he had silver hair, wore weird clothes and wore a visor with headphones to boot." Ohgi responded to Rai's question.

"Though I think he may have been the person called Mao who Zero asked us to look for later on before he told us to stop looking for him."

"Mao eh... interesting name... so what happened after Tamaki blew the operation."

"Well Nagata and Kallen took the gas and drove away towards the ghetto and we then were founded by Jeremiah Gottwald and the rest if as you say history... we lost Nagata that day and the gas as well... we never found out who took the gas as Zero told us he had taken care of the problem and made sure no one could find it as well. All because of Tamaki and his stupid impulsiveness how that guy has survived to this day at times is beyond me..." Ohgi bittered said to Rai and got annoyed at thinking of Tamaki.

"Ohgi-san I have to ask... what were you and your group planning to do with the gas you stole from Clovis...Were you planning on using it on Britannian citizens." Rai asked with a stern look on his face.

"I...I don't know Rai...we may have been tempted to use it...but." Ohgi looked away with an uncertain look and voice as well.

"Did Kallen or anyone else advocate to use it."

"No Kallen didn't want us to use it at all just hide it...but she may have been tempted to use it on Britannian cilvallians...no Kallen would never approve of using gas like that...but the others...I'm not too sure."

"Well...I understand why you took the gas... but... as long as it existed...it was in danger of being used by somebody." Rai looked out the window and had a concerned look on his face.

"Also can I ask how did you find out about the gas."

"Well... I think it was someone from the Kyoto house who told us about it... since we had just made contact with them and I remember receiving a strange email from someone who claimed to be from one of the heads of the six houses telling us about the gas, where it was stored and how we could get it out." Ohgi responded to Rai's question.

"I see... that is interesting." Rai said with his face now curious as to that particular question.

"Yeah...your right...but enough about that we were talking about Tamaki." Ohgi took the conversation back to about Tamaki.

"When his brother was killed the killer was aiming for him but somehow the bullet went right through Tamaki's shoulder and hit his brother in the head killing him instantly that's how lucky he is. Another time he once did some refrain selling on the side... he even once sold some refrain to Kallen and Naoto's mother... that Ku sottare." Ohgi got angry now.

"This nearly got her killed as she overdosed on it and had to be taken to hospital... When Naoto found one he went right over to Tamaki's place and beat the living hell out of him and trashed his place threatening that if he ever sold drugs to anyone again did it again he would kill him."

"I see... was Kallen's mother using refrain for a long time then?" Rai asked with a sad tone and face.

"Yeah she was... Kallen doesn't know about that incident so Rai... please don't tell her this it would only hurt her."

"I.. understand I'll keep quiet about this to Kallen."

"How is Kallen's mother doing now that she's out of prison." Rai asked in a sad tone and with a concerned look on his face.

"She's... obviously still got a long way to recovering to be the woman she once was...but I have hope she will recover." Ohgi responded to Rai's question

"Anyway's back to Tamaki... Rai I know you and him don't get along but how do you feel about Tamaki."

" Well... Tamaki is Tamaki at the end of the day... I don't like him much but... he is who he is and I can relate to that." Rai responded. He and Tamaki had never liked each other with Rai finding him obnoxious and unfunny and Tamaki was jealous of his position, disliking his humble personality in the Black Knights and his relationship with Zero and Kallen... whom the latter he had always fought with even before Naoto had disappeared.

"Yeah that is true... Tamaki-san is in the end not too bad." Ohgi responded to that with a little chuckle having known Tamaki since they were at kindergarten and that deep down Tamaki acted the way he did through a mixture of his personality, his losses and because he likes to make the best of any situation.

"Minami-san is argumentative and opinionated, Sugiyama-san slacks off at times and neglects his work, Yoshida-sama gets into fights when he knows he shouldn't, Inoue is in danger of getting drunk and falling back into her addiction at anytime…"

And so for a while, Rai listened to Ohgi's continued grumbling about the various members of the Black Knights. He also went on about how after Naoto disappeared he had to become a full time resistance member and give up his teaching job in the local ghetto school. Which he had been doing since the invasion happened when the school he taught at got brunt down by the Britannians and he lost his job there after years of earning his degree to be a teacher. where he taught students who attended (and those who couldn't afford or wouldn't attend the Britannian schools like Ashford among others as well.) anything he could about he old Japan, about their language to stop it from dying out among youngsters.

He went on to talk about how no one else wanted to be leader so he had to step up and from day one he got no real respect from the others and they opposed some of his decisions like keep a low profile for a year after Naoto vanished to take the heat off etc.

" And so before I knew it, I had been informally made the leader. Even though I'm really hesitant about using people and leading people as well."

_"Indeed, he really is like that. Whenever he makes a decision, Ohgi-san has a strong tendency to consider his companions first." _Rai though to himself as he listened to Ohgi, listening to people was one of the things Rai tends to do since he prefers to speak only when he feels is necessary.

"Do you know how much human cooperation and sacrifice are needed in order to get just a single bullet or motorcycle? Even if it's necessary, a sacrifice is still a sacrifice. When I make a decision while being aware of that, I also have no choice but to shoulder the consequences… of all mine and my friends and comrades actions." Ohgi said with a serious voice and tone with bitterness hinted to at times.

"Sorry, I'm just grumbling... being a leader is so frustrating sometimes I wonder how Zero deals with it. Now That Japan is free. Everything will turn out well I think"

"…Yeah.. Japan will be fine."

"You're also here too. I'll be counting on you as well to aid the Black Knights and to be there for Kallen as well." Ohgi cheered up and a smile returned to his face.

"...Yeah" Rai said that but he then turned away and there was sadness in his eyes which he closed his eyes before Ohgi could see.

After a minute of silence Rai then asked Ohgi something.

"Ohgi-san can I ask you something... It's about Kallen... what was she like when she was younger... she's told me some stuff about her past but I wanted to ask you since out of everyone in the Black Knight's you have known her the longest and know her best."

Ohgi smiled when Rai asked him about Kallen.

"Sure Rai-san.. I'm more than happy to tell you stuff about Kallen though this stays between us you got that."

"Of course."

So Ohgi started telling Rai about how Kallen was a sweet, cheerful child whom used to play with her big brother and get him to give piggyback rides and was always getting top grades in school and showing her mum the results. How her mother would usually cook nice meals for her, Naoto and Ohgi every Sunday night and how for the most part they led a nice, quiet and peaceful life.

He also told Rai how when the invasion happened and her mother gave herself and her to her father to live at the Stadfeld house Kallen still mostly remain a cheerful child though her relationship with her mother suffered as a result. That was until when one mission Naoto went missing and they found his body

"When her brother went missing and her father went back to the homeland... that's when Kallen stopped being cheerful...she stopped smiling...became a gloomy person...She also came to start really hating the Britannians and blaming them for her life going wrong... She also started to hate her mother for her weak attitude towards their conquerors she never noticed her mother's refrain use... though that was due to her being quite good about hiding her use of it... I never noticed it either I wish I had."

"I see... so When did she first start doing resistance fighting." Rai asked Ohgi.

"...well it was around before she turned 16... her first battle was."

* * *

**Kallen's POV City Tokyo Settlement January 10th 2016 a.t.b**

It was an interesting day for Tamaki and his group... today was the day that Naoto's sister Kallen was going to pilot his old Glasgow knightmare for the first time in real combat. This didn't sit well with Ohgi at all as he wanted Kallen to have no part in their activities but he finally relented after she threatened to run away and join up with another group instead. Ohgi didn't want that to happen especially since other groups were far more brutal and fad less issues with killing civilians though his group lately had been more ruthless against Britannians and had once or twice got innocent people killed due to Tamaki and one or two other members being impulsive and not looking where they fire their weapons at.

The mission today was to hit a Britannian patrol that had been coming into the Shinjuku a bit recently and Ohgi and his group didn't like that so they were going to destroy to send a message to Prince Clovis not to mess with them.

As she got ready for her first battle Tamaki went up to her and chatted to her.

"So are you nervous half-breed... afraid your going to die out there. I wonder how you will feel when you kill your first person I hope your not going to vomit afterwards." Tamaki sarcastically said to her he had always liked to annoy Kallen when he could he felt annoyed that she was able to fight in a knightmare when she had never been in a fight. He thought that she got special treatment form Ohgi and the rest just because she was Naoto's little sister.

"For the last time I'm Japanese Baka... besides I'm piloting because I'm far better than anyone else round here in knightmare combat... have a look at my test scores on the built in simulator in the Glasgow and see for yourself." Kallen responded angrily to Tamaki she hated him quite a bit for his attitude and for making fun of the fact she wasn't full Japanese like he was.

"Whatever just make sure not to crash on your first try... we wouldn't want you damaging one of our only Knightmare at this time." Tamaki said as he walked away.

"Baka yaroo." Kallen shouted at him and threw a wedge at his head to show her fury at him.

Ever since her brother had been killed Kallen had dedicated herself to becoming an ace knightmare pilot so that she could avenge his death, liberate Japan and kill as many Britannians as she could, she didn't care how or when she would fight Britannians any opportunity she got to fight Britannians she will take.

So she had taken to going to Ohgi's group hideout whenever she could (she even came when no one else was around she had become obsessed with learning to fight in a knightmare frame). She practised in Naoto's knightmare going through all the simulations that it had in it and repeatedly challenging herself in anyway she could, she pushed herself to be the best pilot she could and she aced all the simulation tests she found, she self taught herself how to read her enemy and to counter what moves they could throw at her, use her great reflexes to move her knightmare and to make sure she gets in close for the kill as she found she really excelled at close quarter combat, plus she loved the thrill of stabbing her enemy right in their pathetic stupid faces.

Kallen had also got her step-mother to buy her weights among other stuff so that she could work out at home to which she was now in the best shape she could get her body into, strong, tough and ready to kick ass as well. Working out was pretty much the only way she could keep sane she had to be at the Stadfeld estate as she hated her step-mother and hated seeing her real mother be a maid there as well.

She brought and found books in the Ashford library when she was there which wasn't often though she kept her grades up thanks to which she suspected was both her intelligence while not genius level was high enough and bit due to the teachers grading her based on her Stadfeld heritage.

She also taught herself form the books she had on how to fight hand to hand, how to use a gun (a few from pistols, to some types of rifles which she also practised at Ohgi's hideout when she got the chance as well with learning how to use a gun and drive vehicles (which helped her knightmare skills as well) from Nagata who gave her tips along with a few of the other resistance members as well.

In practise combat she bested all the other pilot's in the group who she challenged to prove their skills to her. No one in Ohgi's group came close to matching her.

As she waited in her knightmare to begin her mission Kallen thought to herself.

"_Onii-chan.. today I begin... my revenge... I will avenge you and make Britannia pay for taking you, mother and everything away form me... they will pay for what they have done to me." _Kallen thought to herself.

"Kallen you ready to go?" Ohgi said to her over their radio walk-talkies they have.

"Yeah... I am." She said with determination in her eyes.

"Then... god luck... promise me you will come back alive... the moment your in trouble get out of there understood?" Ohgi said to her in a serious and stern tone with reluctance in his voice as well.

"Ohgi-san I... yes I'll come back alive... beginning activation." Kallen said to Ohgi.

Her knightmare came to life and Kallen went out for the first time ever in Knightmare combat she had now entered... war.

In her first battle found herself mostly fighting one pilot in a Sutherland who had isolated her from her group and into a area where she couldn't contact Ohgi or anybody else.

As she fought the Sutherland by mostly avoiding his attacks as she knewed she had to time her attack right due to her knightmare being a few years old and the Sutherland being one of the later versions that corrected the weaknesses in the Glasgow model.

As she fought the enemy pilot she heard a voice from the knightmare.

"In the name of Britannia... please surrender you don't need to fight... we are protecting you from harm... so why are you fighting us." The pilot who had a male voice called out to her in rough gratuitous Japanese but she could understand what he was saying while he prepared a lance attack in case she didn't listen.

"Never scum... I'm Japanese and we will never surrender until the day you and all Britannians are driven from our cities, our shores and our country... and if we have to drag you out in your own sick blood then so be it." Kallen shouted back to him as she dodged his lance attack.

"Please... I don't want to fight you... I want to understand why are you fighting and prolonging the suffering for those in the Ghetto's?." the pilot said to her in Japanese again as he dodged a rifle attack from Kallen's Glasgow.

"Baka I just told you...And because you killed my brother and stole him away from me that's why!" Kallen shouted out as she prepared to shoot her slash harken at him.

"I'm...I'm sorry that your brother was killed... I have no idea what's that's like...but... please I really don't want to have to kill any of you Japanese...all I want is to make Britannia a better place." As the Pilot shot his assault rifle before Kallen shot the slash harken to shoot the rifle from his hand but missed thanks to the Pilot's quick reflex in the knightmare.

Kallen flinched when she heard the pilot refer to her as Japanese it led her to question why this pilot insisted on her surrendering and not being arrogant and condescending like most Britannians she had met.

But it was too late now... no Britannian is this nice... it must be a ploy she thought to get her to lower her guard well she wasn't going to fall for that.

"Forget it... I'm not falling for your trick... you sicken me... To think I could believe anything a Britannian would say... now you will die." Kallen shouted out to her enemy as she moved her knightmare back and waited to see what he would do.

"It's not a trick... I care about what happens to the people that Britannia conquer... my fiancée is a half breed herself... I know what it's like to be treated badly by my own country... I want to change it for the better so please... do we really need to fight." He said sorrowfully over the microphone in his knightmare as he shot at her knightmares right arm blowing it off and leaving her with one assault rifle in her other knightmare frame arm.

"Yes we do need to fight... if it wasn't for your country we wouldn't be fighting now... so show me everything you got." Kallen said bitterfully this time without shouting.

"... I see...Very well but know this you chose to fight this day...so if you die it will be by your own choice no one else's." He responded to her while preparing his Stun Tonfa to attack her.

She then saw the arm move, Stun Tonfa aimed for her torso. She pressed the foot pedals in and outward, spreading her knightmares legs and dropping down, the Stun Tonfa flashing past he knightmare. Kallen then turned quickly in her knightmare brought up her Rifle to aim at the Sutherland, but the enemy lashed out, knocking it away and out of her arm as they fired at her. She reversed away, breaking to the left as her opponent fired. She then grabbed her assault rifle and returned fire smirking in triumph as her shots tore into his opponent's Rifle. Her opponent tossed it away, activating the other Stun Tonfa. It was the opening she needed.

A press of the pedals brought her knightmare forward. She slammed the enemy knightmare into the wall behind it. She knewed now that she had the chance for the kill, she had it cornered and she was going to take it.

"Now you pay for your actions Britannian scum... watch as I kill you and rip your life from between your pathetic corpse." She shouted out in British just so that her enemy could hear her words and know their end was coming as she brought out her assault rifle.

Kallen then fired her rifle into her enemies knightmare and after about ten seconds she saw the cockpit trying to eject and it did just before the knightmare exploded catching fire as it did so.

The cockpit landed a few metres away from the Sutherland, Kallen looked over it then went to the cockpit and raised her knife at it ready to strike down and finish her opponent off for good and she did so and it exploded along with it's pilot.

She had done it she had killed her first opponent... but she soon as she had kill him she felt uneasy... now she had spilled blood... now she had taken a life and it felt... horrible... she felt sick at that she had taken a life so easily and without mercy... as she sat in her knightmare with her eyes widened and her face frozen in surprise at her actions she heard Ohgi over the radio.

"Kallen are you alright... can you hear me?" Ohgi called out to her after they had regained contact with her.

"Ohgi-san...Ohgi-san... I I I..I killed him... I killed him." Kallen said with fear in her voice and looking down at her hands.

"Kallen get out of there we're retreating. the purist faction is on it's way you won't be able to taken those guys on" Ohgi sternly told her.

"I... understand. I'm coming back" Kallen said softly with her bangs covering her eyes.

Kallen then left the battlefield her first battle over but most definitely not her last.

* * *

**Ohgi's POV**

"That's how her first battle and kill went down" Ohgi said sorrowfully to Rai.

"I see... I myself made my first kill round that time... it certainly was a... experience that's for sure." Rai said as his bangs covered his eyes as he remembered his past.

"It's cruel that the world would allow children like you and Kallen to spend the best parts of your life fighting... I'll never like fighting that's for sure." Ohgi said sorrow to Rai.

"Yeah." Rai responded with his bangs still covering his eyes.

"So... What happened after that battle."

"Well... Kallen was certainly was a bit unhinged by killing someone...but she didn't vomit or anything like that... hell by the time she went out into battle again... she had come to terms with it... she knewed it wouldn't be the last kill she would do...though I think at times she has become too used and too comfortable with killing her enemies in battle at times I feel."

"While we are on about Kallen I will say this about her. When Kallen talks about something she is very stubborn about it.. She has and will always wear her heart on her sleeve and this at times can lead her to judge people and situations without trying to look at another's view." Ohgi grimly said about some of what he thought were Kallen's flaws.

"She can also be a bit temperamental with people and topics at times... I do wish at times the girl had more in her life than just the Black Knights."

"I see."

"You know... you two can alike... But Rai do remember you can't always be right... So have people around you who can challenge what you think is right at times as we all have our own tunnel of vision on life...You understand what I'm saying Rai-san." Ohgi said to Rai he didn't disapprove of Rai's attitude towards life but he felt he should caution him on being too confident in himself.

Rai didn't respond to Ohgi's words.

"Anyways Kallen is a great kid...but there was a time where I thought she might become what she hates...But thanks to Zero and you she's becoming that sweet kid I knewed again once. That I thank you and Zero for you have changed her in ways I don't think you know yet."

"Ohgi...I doubt I have had any influence over Kallen."

"Rai...you influence that girl more than you think... give yourself more credit."

"Speaking of which Rai-san...what are your plans for the future... do your plans involve Kallen in anyway." Ohgi asked him that was the main question he had wanted to ask all day to him.

"W-Well...I" Rai said as he looked away with being uncomfortable with the question Ohgi asked him not sure how to answer it.

"I see...well Rai-san can I ask you...what are your feelings for Kallen...I just don't want to see her hurt that's all. but you don't have to give an answer now" Ohgi asked him. Rai looked nervous and seemed to sweat a bit at that question swallowing nervously as well as he really didn't know how to answer it.

"I see then I will keep silent on that matter." Rai said as he looked away from Ohgi

"I see... Whatever you feel for Kallen all I ask is this of Rai-san... protect her and be there for her...but let her protect you and be there for you as well...she needs you...and you need her...if you keep her close she will be there for you when you need her...and I know you will be there for her when she needs you...That's what I want for her...and I know that's what her brother would want for her as well." Ohgi said to Rai with a face and voice that pretty much said I approve of you. Ohgi was also thinking of a woman who had come into his life recently and just as quick vanished from it during the Black Rebellion.

"I see." Rai said to Ohgi.

After Rai said that the Kallen and everyone but Tamaki came in to see him.

"Rai how are you...you feeling better." They all asked him with Minami and Kento looking a bit drunk from sake.

"Yeah I'm better now... I'll be out in a few days." Rai said to them.

"Geez... whenever you guys drink you fill the air with alcohol, it hurts my eyes. Especially after yesterday when Tohdoh and his men were here." Kallen said in a huff.

"Yes... it was quite a binge yesterday." Rai replied to her comments

"Hey where's Tamaki at... I thought he was with you." Ohgi asked the group.

"Oh well... the internal cleaning supporter is busy fulfilling his job right now...He had said something to Kallen and she put him to work in the toilet." Kento said with a grin on his face as Kallen grinned as well.

**In the hospital Toilet**

Tamaki was lying face down on the toilet floor after Kallen had taken him for a 'clean' with him now occupying the floor nicely.

As he slowly got up to kneeling on his knee's he saw a doctor and two security guards next to him as well.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to get out of this hospital now...guards remove him from the premises." A Dr Tenma said as two security guards did as he requested and picked Tamaki up while holding their breath.

"You can't do this to me... do you now who I am... I'm Zero's internal cleaning supporter."

"That's called being the janitor you twat." Dr Tenma told him as he was removed form the hospital.

**Rai's room**

As Ohgi and his group chatted to Rai they saw that visiting hours were almost over so they decided to go.

"Rai... I'll see ya tomorrow so bye." Kallen waved to Rai and he waved back.

"Yeah see ya."

Kallen , Minami and Kento went first and when Ohgi left he turned around at the door and said to Rai.

"Remember Rai-san what I told you today... you aren't alone anymore...you have people again in your life...and these people are the key to you living a happy and peaceful life."

"Yeah... Thanks Ohgi-san." Rai said and then Ohgi left the room.. Once he was alone Rai's face turned sad and his eyes became sad as well. For he held a secret that he couldn't share with anybody...yet.

Ohgi and his group then left the hospital and while they were near the border between it they overlooked Tokyo settlement and the Ghetto at the same time and Ohgi mused about Japan and it's current state.

"_Japan is free... and I'm glad it is... but the real work begins now and after seeing what is before me... there is a thin line between heaven and hell... but I believe that line can be fixed." _Ohgi said to himself while he gave a hopeful thought of the future.

* * *

**(? POV) City Tokyo Settlement January 10th 2016 a.t.b **

Nearby a fallen and damaged Sutherland cockpit a middle aged man with Orange hair was walking by as he scouted the area for reason's known only to him he suddenly heard a noise from the fallen Sutherland and went to check for what the noise was.

As he got to the cockpit it opened and he checked to see that a blond haired pilot was still sitting in it and barley alive as well with what looked like injuries to his arms, legs and also what looked like burns on his body and face as well.

He went over to the man and slowly helped to drag him out of there, as he did this he started to talk to him.

"H-Hey can you hear me... my name is Joseph Fenette... you look badly injured there's no hospital nearby.. but I belong to a team of people that can help you. So what's your name?" Joseph asked the pilot.

"Wesley... Wesley Lionel." the pilot managed to say before passing out.

As they got away form the Sutherland Joseph laid Wesley down on the ground and took out his phone and made a call to someone as he used his Laptop to check up on Wesley's profile within the Britannian army.

"It's me... I think I have found us a useful candidate who we may be able to do great stuff with... he's badly injured and burned but I'm sure that he would be a valuable solider for our purposes and for our cause from looking at his profile and the skills I saw from him on the battlefield." Joseph calmly explained on the phone to his unknown client.

"Yes I understand... we can have Bartley take care of his family and personal matters... he will make sure that everyone thinks that Wesley Lionel died today... Yes of course it will be interesting to find out what the test's and experiments will do to him... after all that is what Code-R will all about once we have the main test subject secured isn't it. especially as we now have the Rosenberg Institute backing the project as well ... I will talk to you later." Joseph ended his call and he waited for someone to pick him and Wesley up... he just knewed that he had found someone who could be of great aid for their purposes.

* * *

**(? POV) City unknown Time and Date Unknown**

As Okino Matsunaga, Hide Kobayashi and Kento Yamasaki were walking to their scheduled meeting place the three couldn't help be wonder who they were going to meet. As all the person who called them here said on the phone was that they were an Old friend of there's and as they neared the door of the place they were at Yamasaki spoke up.

"So Okino... whom are we going to meet." Yamasaki said in a monotone voice and with his face being emotionless as well with his wild Brown hair and Icy blue eyes showed as well. His body was about 6'0 and he was built well to boot.

"Simple brother Kento... we are meeting the one ho we having been working for all this time... we meeting SHIN. Okino responded with his long black hair, his brown eyes narrow and vain... and a wide smirk across his face that had scars across it and scars across his body most self inflicted himself. As his body looking at least in it's early 40's. Hide just nodded his head at Okino's words that had been spoken.

Hide had dyed green hair, black narrow eyes and was about 5'6 and had a small build and body.

"I see... this SHIN better be good."

"Oh he will."

"As they entered the room they had been told to meet this person they looked and saw a figure who was somewhat tall... had a black cloak covering him... his outfit underneath were robes and shoulder pad's covering his shoulders... and his head was covered by a gold mask that had a red dot with the symbol of a red flower on it.

"Welcome... first sons of my new cause... the cause that will purify Japan of the impurity that now dominates it... First sons... our time has arrived... for I am... The SHIN." As the Man in the gold mask talked through his mask with a deep voice. the men just smirked as he said those words and began to lay out what he had planned.

* * *

**Ohgi's POV Tokyo time and date unknown **

Ohgi was walking home from a long day of his job at the Black Knights when he heard a woman call to him, he recognized the voice as one person he had come across before and had vanished from his life for reasons Ohgi couldn't figure out why.

"Chigusa-san... your alive... I'm glad your safe." Ohgi walked over to Chigusa and hugged her. He had wandered what happened to her during the Black Rebellion but now she was safe and sound and he was happy to see her again.

"Ohgi-san." She responded in her usual manner while returning his hug.

As they were hugging Chigusa eyes opened and she smirked as she fought the following belief to herself.

"Now... I will have my revenge... against the Elevens...Against Zero... and especially you Ohgi Kaname... you signed your death the moment you took me into your home." Chigusa better known by her real name Viletta Nu she had been waiting to get even against the man who had stolen something from her she could never get back... her dignity... to be saved by such filth she would make him suffer for it big time as a it seemed like for a moment something was in her left eye.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Sorry couldn't get the title to fit in the box.**

**the quote is from Dorothy L. Sayers a famous author, now yes this is an alternative universe but I'm sure she would become a writer anyway as she is from England (true Britain not Britannia as in the show). Plus considering the world she would've live in would've inspired her more to write.**

**That's that out of the way, sorry it's taken long time for it to come out but I have been distracted lately by personal life, lost motivation for a little while and also watching series I had been wanting to watch for sometime. I tell ya Revolutionary Girl Utena was quite the watch bloody mind screw that series creepy as well but god it was well worth the watch. **

**Also finally got round to watching Korra, me being a huge Avatar (the animation series not the film) fan, that was great as well love the villain of whom I'm using as inspiration for the big arc I have planned for the next four to five chapters which I will talk about in a bit.**

**So used this chapter to do something with Ohgi and his men, give them a bit more something than canon gave them hope it was alright tried didn't do much on Naoto as I want to avoid that as Bleach has plans for him and is working on him and Kallen himself. had injuries to Yoshida and Innoue done as Yoshida was in the Raiko when Suzaku blew it up and since this time he survived I wanted to show he didn't survived unharmed, Same with Innoue as well, I hope the injuries they suffered weren't too severe for people's taste but I think we need to show how soldiers like them can and do get injuries in brutal ways, as it annoys me how most women characters in series never suffer any injuries like that (i.e. scars etc.) it can and does undermine writers attempts to do 'strong' women characters. **

**If your going to do action girls or write women characters in series like this show respect and show they can and do get injured women in battle, fights and wars. Viewers and audiences want to be treated with respect and I think you disrespect them if you never show women characters injured or with scars form their battles it's another form of sexism in my view that most writers can't seem to get out of the habit of it's why I don't like the She Fu trope unless it's done with good reason and done right. **

**These writers can't seem to let women characters whom they sex up for fan services and other stuff for wish fulfilment etc.. and don't want to see damaged or suffering in ways that detracts from their beauty, well to those writers I say this... grow up. People want to see women fight, struggle and take injuries like any person would, it can add to their character and reminds us that battle and war can take a toll on anybody and I think Hollywood still has ways to go with how they write women characters women deserve to be written in the way male characters do, with proper respect and with equal treatment. **

**It's just pure sexism and condescending behaviour to not show action girls taking a punch to the face or getting injuries of anykind (I'm not trying to be sexist here I don't get off seeing women hurt, but I want women characters in fiction to be written better and not just be there to attract the boy's girls whoever) ...sorry excuse the rant but this issue has been bugging me for sometime it's getting better but there's still work to be done. **

**Got plans for Wesley Lionel... he is dead in name but the person isn't you'll have to wait and see to see what I have in store for him. I might do more with Code-R in the future but regarding C.C I rather leave that to Bleach as her timeline in the series is screwed up from when she left Britannia after Marianne's death to raising Mao, leaving him and whenever she arrived in Japan (they never explained that first shot of the series of her looking and watching Lelouch and Suzaku) so I rather not touch that sensitive area.**

**Did another reference to Mao of the Deliverance for details of Mao's actions in when C.C got stolen from Clovis read chapter's 12-13 they will tell you everything great story that.**

**Got big plans for the Knight Shadow group (based Okino's appearance off Teru Mikami from Death Note ) and this SHIN who as you have guess I have taken some inspiration from Amon from Korra,( he was a great villain creeped me out for sure) who has appeared there's a reason why I have been having them and Hiroyosi among others etc. appear and mentioned often often plus I will be adding more to earlier chapters this week and so on to add more detail as I have come up with these plans for these characters since chapter five after wondering what to do with them.. **

**Hope the background I did on each of the characters was fine.. I hope I haven't offended anyone with them I try to be respectful to any real life issues like these. I have been thinking of upgrading the rating to M but I think this fic is still fine with the T rating. **

**Right the next few chapters will cover the two years Zero and the Black Knights spent rebuilding Japan with the characters coming into conflict with different problems, it will be told from various POV's like this one as this chapter was a test to see how well I have done it I hope you were find with it if not tell me. **

**I hope the section on Kallen was to your liking... I wanted to show her first kill on the battlefield, I know some of you will think I portrayed her out of character but please keep in mind Kallen at the start of the show was prepared to go to questionable lengths to free Japan (as her nearly killing Shirley, Suzaku showed and her ambush of Lelouch in the showers if he hadn't give her the answer she wanted or he had let slip of the fact he knewed her status as a resistance fighter I think she would have killed him.) . I also went into how I think she came to be the knightmare pilot she is in contrast to Rai who got top training from his mum and dad, she taught herself for the most part and learnt through experience as well that's what I think but I hope you liked it.**

**Also remember it was Lelouch who got her out of thinking that terrorism was a way to free her country. Plus she isn't flawless and neither is Rai and I won't hide their flaws and neither will Bleach besides nobody wants a Mary or Gary sue character I certainly don't flawed characters are always better. I wasn't sure whether to say anything about Kallen's mother but since Ohgi and his group have known her for a long time plus since naoto said in chapter 31 she was on refrain before it makes sense.**

**Hope I got the battle scene alright was the first knightmare fight I have written hope it was to your liking as I have said before I don't like writing battle scenes not my style to do them.**

**Enjoyed the talk scene between Rai and Ohgi someone had to ask Rai what he planned to do now, I'm sure Tohdoh and Milly asked that same question to him as well before Lelouch spoke to him (it's only natural which I do plan to cover in future chapters). And like here Rai avoided it in his own way, but he did mean what he said so.**

**used quite a few Japanese rude words here as well. Some like Manko are very taboo there and it serves to make Okino even more disgusting but he won't be as flat as I have made him out to be so far.**

**I'm really looking forward to doing the Interquel arc and I hope you will be there to read it. I may set up a new story for it if I do it will be called Code Geass: Peaceful Zero with the current image being used as well. **

**so keep a look out for my next update and as always thanks for your viewing of this chapter review and let me know what you thought of it, it helps in letting me know how i'm doing with my writing if you actually liked what I write. **

**20/07/13 **

**changed some of the stuff in the Ohgi and Rai bit as Bleach and myself felt it was ooc after I had a chat with him so hopefully it's better now.**

**Excuse these long author notes I know it's bad habit but I like laying out what I write about. **

**Blackmambauk**


	8. Chapter 8: Zero of the Peace prologue

**Zero of the Peace Prologue**

**This is a bonus chapter I decided to do to give you all a taste of what's to come, plus the scenes here are important to the story so enjoy.**

* * *

**August 20 8:00pm Japan 2010 place Sakai **

As the city of Saki burned in monstrous and burning flames which was famous for it being a trade centre in the old days and still today it had a lot of trade with foreign countries with it being near to Osaka but more convenient for ships to do trade in with knives and swords being popular items.

In the midst of all this a young man barley into his late teen walked across the ruined harbour of Saki looking very tried, wearily, bruised and not really knowing where he was at.

"W-where am I... why am I walking around like this... Why is this happening... I thought Britannia wasn't going to invade... Was I wrong... about? The said out loud to themselves.

Just as he was about to talk more he felt his body grow very weak with his eyes blurring, his hands, legs and feet going numb from walking around in the heated flames and walking on very hard surface with just his feet as he was wearing just a shirt and some torn trousers to boot.

The young man finally collapsed onto the ground near one of the docking gates in the harbour while their head went right into the cold hard ground smacking it hard and his neck hit the ground awkwardly as well.

As he layed on the ground with his eyes still blurrily he couldn't help but hear footsteps that sounded like military boots that were approaching him.

Somehow he managed to turned his head that was bleeding from being smacked to the cold ground hard and while he couldn't get a look of the face of this figure he could make that that they were in a red uniform with black boots, red trousers, pistol and sword at their sides and that they seem to carry themselves with great confidence.

His body gave out and he blacked out before the young man could get a look at the face of this strange person.

The person in red seeing that the young man had gone quiet pulled out a PDA from their uniform pocket and a face scanner as well which after lifting up the head so they could scan the young man's face. After about 20 seconds results came up on their PDA and looking at it, the mysterious person smirked to themselves as they put the PDA and scanner away and pulled out their phone to make a call.

"It's me I have found one of the targets... Yes while they may not look much right now and not be of anything importance... With a little work they will be... so I have your permission for Operation Jedburgh is a go... thank you my lord you I think you will be quite pleased with the result's... well only time will tell won't it sir." The person chatted on the phone while smirking towards the end of the conversation as they kept cool and calm for most of the chat.

After they hung up the phone the person in red looked at the young man again and said to themselves in their mind.

"_You are going to become quite a player in the future... I look forward to seeing what I can do with you." The person in red said_ s they stood over the body with a grin on their face.

* * *

**Time 12:30pm** **Date unknown Place Shigisan Castle Japan **

As it past midday at Shigisan Castle in the gardens of it were two young boys, one was around five and the other was about nine years old they were playing with each other. They did so by practising swordplay with each other with wooden swords used for practise they each read the others move as best as they could.

While the five year old went in for the kill as soon as they saw an opening, the nine year old quickly moved out of the way and hit them in the back with his word quite hard that the five year old hit the ground face down.

As the five year old boy layed down crying, a man who had been watching them practise got up went over to the boy and shouted to him.

"Do not cry you understand... men do not cry if you want to defeat your enemy... empty your mind of everything that is emotional... do not let your fears and your weakness affect you do you understand." The man shouting at the boy with a hard face and narrow eyes they did not suffer weakling in his mind lightly.

The young boy slowly got back on their feet as they knewed the man wasn't going to help them.

"Why... why do I have to do all this... I don't want to kill people... I want to help people, make people happy." the young boy shouted while crying at the man in question.

the man then went and gave the boy a backhand slap across his right cheek. This surprised the nine year old boy and he ran over to help the five year old but he got slapped across his face as well and hit the ground on his butt

"Don't give me that you ungrateful children... you know that peace is an illusion... it's fake...Japan will be at war one day... and you will not show any weakness against them you hear me! why did I have to boy's that was this weak... I was never this weak when I was their age." The man spoke bitterly and with a scowl across their lips, face and forehead as they walked away from the two lad's back into the castle's main building.

After he was gone the nine year old boy got up and went over to help the youngster in question who was still crying.

"It's okay... you did your best... I'll be strong for you... I'll protect you...never let that bad man tell you otherwise...one day I'll be strong enough to take him down you watch and see." the nine year old boy said to the five year old with a soft voice but with a determined face.

"Remember the promise we made... we always be there for each other right... We'll one day protect Japan from all bad men like them right." He said again with a soft voice but a gentle face this time as he looked to the five year old who had stopped crying now.

"Yeah that's right... I do we can do it... Onii-chan." the five year old said as they left the garden and went to find something else to do.

* * *

**Time 4:00pm Date August 2017 A.T.B Place Area 11 The ****Special Administrative Zone **

As the piles of bodies layed dead in the now blood ridden and quiet stadium where a massacre had just taken place by Princess Euphemia and the Britannian army, one man stood on the stage overlooking the carnage that was before his eyes which were now widen with shock and then he laid his eyes on a dead woman and two girls before his eyes.

When he saw their bodies and went right over them to see that they were now dead, the shock in his eyes turn to anger and he got up while holding the woman in his arms and Screamed out in the loudest and angriest scream he could that he could hollow out to let all know what he felt inside of him.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**Author's note**

**That's it for this prologue I hope you enjoyed it. Believe me these events will become key in the arc. I will do more bonus chapters like these in the future so that I can get as much out of these arc's and storylines as I possibly can.**

******So that it doesn't hold up the story or the characters in the main arc chapters. **

******anyways time for me to get the work with the first chapter I know it will be great. **

******Blackmambauk **


	9. Chapter 9: Zero of the Peace Stage one

**Zero of the Peace Arc Stage one**

**This is the first chapter of the interquel that takes place in the United States of Japan in the time skip between chapters 25 and 26 in the main fic.**

**This will focus on Zero's attempt to rebuild Japan and prepare it for Britannia coming back, there will be focus on Lelouch as himself and Zero in these chapters, but I will focus on other characters as well as Lelouch will run into difficulty in his attempts to rebuild Japan enjoy the chapter.**

**I would like to thank Juubi-K for giving me advice on some of the stuff on this chapter also his fic Sum Of Our Choices has been an influence on this arc though things will be more idealistic here than it was there.**

* * *

**"_Conquering the world on horseback is easy; it is dismounting and governing that is hard." _— Genghis Khan**

**(Narration by C.C)**

_"August 20, 2017…After waging many small battles against Britannia in Area 11 Zero declares Japan an independent nation, renames the land the United States of Japan and commences the Black Rebellion. The Black Knights storms towards the Tokyo Settlement, takes over the Britannian government bureau, and in the process, successfully drives the Britannians out of the country."_

_The United States of Japan is successfully born and now a Independent and neutral nation, with the Japanese, formerly Eleven, reclaiming their title as Japanese once again._

_However Now Zero and his loyal Black Knights find themselves with a wrecked, divided and broken country to rebuild, while many people in the shadows wait for their opportunity to make their move against him and sake their claim on the country he plans to rebuild and make into his army to destroy Britannia."_

**Time 9:30am Date 20 September 2017 a.t.b Place New Tokyo City Government Bureau Building**

"Good morning this is the news from the HI TV Japan news team proud to be part of a free and equal Japan bringing you all the latest news in your country." The new's reader a young Japanese lady called Tomoyo Shibata who had black hair with brown eyes and was average Japanese height.

"Top news this morning, Zero founder and leader of the Black Knights along with his men have recently been able to clear up most of the damage that was cause in last month's battle with the Britannian forces with most roads now working again and new projects of rebuilding planned for many of the ghettos in the city, however there are still reports of riots in the streets and ex Britannian communities and near the Ashford Academy where Black Knight and the few new police forces have deployed to protect the students as they start the new term in the next few days. Also there have been numerous reports of anti honorary Britannian attacks that have left a number of them dead with several being found tied to lamppost's and showed signs of having been tortured with the written words in their foreheads "それは、裏切り者のスカムを死ぬためにあなたのために長い時間がかかった (It took a long time for you to die traitor scum)._" _The following images should be viewed with extreme caution_." _

The news channel then showed quite a few images of honorary Britannians who were left behind by the people they had sworn themselves to tied to lampposts, trees in other cities like Osaka and Kyoto and some had their heads, limbs and feet cut off as well all censored of course but many viewers no doubt got the idea.

"Also it appears that despite Zero's words and efforts to create a newfound peace in the country. It appears that several resistance fighters and leaders refuse to disarm their weapons and have began to their moves to claim domain over areas they are in, from the Son's of Shimazu in Kyushu, to the One-eye Dragons up in Osuhu, the religious group Aum Shinrikyo in Hokkaido, to rumours of a Chinese cell group looking to claim the country for the Chinese Federation as well."

"Also several exile groups in China and the EU have stated their intention and belief that they be allowed to return and form a government in New Tokyo City, no news on the refugees who still remain in the territories of the EU and whether they will be allowed to return to Japan."

"Kyoto house members such as Hiroyosi Yoshino and Hidenobu Kubouin have advocated support of these exiles to return to the homeland both stating that "Japan needs all the people it can get at the moment." While others such as Tatsunori Osakabe well known for his opinionated and nationalistic beliefs views who basically said "Cowards who fled from their duty and from the people of Japan aren't no Japanese anymore." Along with Tousai Munakata who stated the following opinion "While these people are Japanese and were once part of the government here, their return to our country and return to power could bring me the dysfunctional elements that helped to bring down our country at Britannians hands."

"How will Zero and the Black Knights respond to this yet remains to be seen, this is Tomoyo Shibata reporting for HI TV Japan good morning." And with a bow from her seat the news was over.

"Hmph..." Came the words from a frustrated Zero better known to his friends as Lelouch Lamperouge and to even fewer Lelouch Vi Britannia who sat in his office which used to belong to his sister Cornelia Li Britannia who he had beaten to free Japan from the clutch's of his old country.

As he turned off the news channel from his laptop he sigh to himself, for it had been a very busy few weeks for him. First was that he had now freed Japan form Britannia which was only the first part of his ultimate plan of destroying Britannia and making a kind and gentle world for his sister... no not just her, for all those he cares about as well, he would be the one who commits evil to defeat a greater evil.

Now he had these people whom he hadn't heard about before, or thought had been blown out of existence by his sister Cornelia, now they were crawling out of the woodworks and proclaiming they are owed something, the parasites, these cretins will be dealt with in due time Zero thought with a smirk on his face.

Lelouch then heard someone knock at the door came in and he heard the voice of.

"Zero are you in there." It was the voice of Diethard Reid the new sectary of Media, intelligence and Public Relations.

"Yes just a sec." Lelouch responded in his Zero voice before putting on the mask and making sure he was well presented as well.

"Come in."

Diethard came into the room in his usual smug way as he made his way to Zero's desk.

"Zero the Kyoto house members are all in the meeting room ready to discuss with you what their economic report, resources and among other issues they want to discuss with you." Diethard said to his god.

"I see... very well let's get this over with." Zero stood up from his seat and walked out of his office with Diethard by his side.

He was used to having his green hair pizza loving accomplice being around. But since she had now disappeared following her blowing up during the battle of the Black Rebellion.

"_I have to admit... in some way... I miss that pizza girl... never thought that witch would have that effect on me_." He thought in his mind as he walked along to the meeting room.

But...he was also missing... him. He who he had at first been suspicious and distrustful of, he who he found was a brilliant, loyal, consummate knight. But the more the two got to know each other, the more Lelouch saw a person he considered his equal in every way, a fellow king, hell he might even call him his soulmate and partner in crime. The only other man apart from Suzaku he would call a friend. A man whom could never be replaced in being such a useful comrade and friend. A man he would never want as an enemy

He alas he was gone, in ways he knew Rai was never his no matter how much he wanted him to be his blue knight, he belonged to his accomplice... E.E. While Rai had not told him much about E.E, Lelouch suspected there was more to E.E than Rai let on. It also made him wonder how many other people were there like C.C who could give Geass to anyone, Lelouch wondered if there were many others who had Geass as well, and what sort of Geass they might have. He wished Rai would tell him more, after all they are equals and Lelouch felt he could read Rai in everyway. So why wouldn't he trust in him about Geass more.

All things he would have to take into consideration in future plans of his. But he once again thought about Rai.

"B_ut he's serving me elsewhere... I know you won't let me down Rai... but... you should be here instead...You should be here with those you care about . But alas it was not to be" _Lelouch thought in his mind_. _

While he had wanted to be the one who would go out and create trouble for Britannia, and get closer to that man, whom lately he had been dreaming of how he would kill him, tie around the neck, geassing him to march off the roof of his palace, making him bow before him and them being shot in the legs, then neck and then heart just to make sure he was dead.

The possibilities were endless with his Geass (despite it now being out of control).

He wiped those thoughts from his mind. As he saw he was about to enter the meeting room, where the Kyoto heads and his Black Knights were waiting for him.

* * *

**Time 9:45am Date 20 September 2017 a.t.b Place New Tokyo City Government Bureau Building Meeting room.**

As he entered the meeting room he saw the people who were attending.

There was himself, Diethard, Tohdoh and his soldiers the four holy sword, Ohgi, Minami, Kirihara, Kaguya, Hiroyoshi Yoshino, Tatsunori Osakabe, Hidenobu Kubouin and Tousai Munakata.

Rakshata had business to attend to back in India so she wasn't there. Kallen had gone back to Ashford, partly because Zero had ordered her to fill out the rest of her school years before coming back to the Black Knights, and partly because Lelouch had reckon was because she was still mad at him and also Rai as well for reasons well known to the three. C.C and Rai had either disappeared or left, and everyone else were busy with their assigned tasks with lots of work to do.

He kept Jeremiah away from any Black Knights affairs for now due to distrust and hatred from other Black Knights due to past actions as leader of the Purist factions, though some had acknowledged that if he had been allowed to frame Suzaku when he tried, it would have saved them a lot of trouble in many battles. Also he kept the Ashford's in the background as well, as he knewed now wasn't the right time to have them back him publicity because of continuing hatred and distrust of Britannians from many people, and to protect them from any appraisals form Britannia itself.

"Now let's begin this meeting." Zero said to everyone in the room.

"As you all know, we have freed Japan from the clutches of Britannia and now we have the task of not out rebuilding this torn country, but also preparing it for war with not only Britannia, but also any other country, person or group who dare to try to mess with us, Also we are knights of justice and it's our duty to bring freedom and justice to not only the Japanese, but to all those who are weak, powerless and suffer under anyone." Zero said in his usual passionate and hammy way to everyone in the meeting room.

"Well said Zero, as always your charisma is impeccable and also inspiring, you need to keep making these speeches to the people of the country." Diethard said sucking up to his god as usual, all the while those around him knew very well what he was doing.

"Yes Yes, in the long term that goal is quite an admirable one Zero, but there is quite a few issues that have to be dealt with in the meantime." Kirihara spoke up in his usual tone of regal, to the point talk, he hadn't remained leader of Kyoto house for years for nothing.

"Of course, I have plans for the rebuilding of the United States of Japan as I have mentioned some in the last month on TV and to the Kyoto members as well. Just for example, I plan to build a huge train station in Shinjuku which will connect all trains around Tokyo, but also across the country as well using a new version of a train that will be the fastest the world has ever seen," Zero said in response to Kirihara.

"Really, what would that be Zero." Ohgi now speaking.

"The Bullet Train... A train designed and made in coherence between Kirihara Industries, Sumeragi Commergrade and the Militarized zone of India, It will be able to go up to 200 mph and will connect Tokyo to as far up North as Shin-Amori to as south as Kokura. Also this along with other rebuilding projects I have planned will put many people into work therefore helping to ease some of the poverty among many Japanese people thanks to Britannia's policies in the last seven years." Zero laying out one of his plans to everyone in the meeting.

"Zero what do you intend to do about the resistance groups and bandit lords who refuse to cease their activities, we can't let these people run amok as they have been lately, otherwise the country will slide back into war, and that is the last thing our people and country needs after seven years of resistance." Tohdoh spoke in his usual calm and collected voice and as always keeping a stoic face.

"Yes Zero, what is your intention on handling these people, hopefully it will not involve violence." Hidenobu spoke out agreeing with his friend in his view.

"I'll make this clear... If these people continue to refuse to cease their counter-productive activities against the people of the United States of Japan, then they will be dealt with one way or another, The Black Knights will not tolerate anyone who uses violence as a way to achieve goals that goes against the will and the sufferings of the weak, helpless and the powerless. But don't worry, I have my way of making people see reason without having to resort to violence like Britannia does." Zero said confidently and with passion and afterwards smirking at his last comments to the room, yes he had a 'way' alright with people.

"Well said Zero-sama, I can talk to these people as well if needed, since I'm your public face they will surely listen to me." Kaguya Sumeragi spoke out in support of her 'husband'.

She along with Yoshino, are the only members of Kyoto who the people have no hatred towards, partly because of her age and gender, partly because of her moe type appearance. With her puppy dog eyes, sweet voice and her general mannerisms made it very hard for people to dislike her. Plus with her aunt being one of Japan's most famous and beloved people, along with her cousin's actions during the black rebellion only helped to serve her image as well.

"Oh really... well Zero what do you plan to do about the Britannians that have the nerve to stay in this country now, not to mention those traitors who sold themselves to lick the boosts of those disgusting people." Tatsunori Osakabe spoke up loudly from his seat with his face hardened and his tone of voice that had bitterness and anger towards them.

" Those people are our part of our country now, As I have said before... all are welcome in our new country which where Race, ideology, and religion will not be criticized…Everyone will be welcome to come, as there is only one requirement…to treat everyone with kindness and dignity." Zero responded to his words.

"You expect our people to accept the blood of the people who for seven years our country, our culture, our way of life, and our resources to feed their own conquests and fat pockets, and you expect me to call them among equal and fellow countryman, sir I think not." Tatsunori shouted out passionately.

"Tatsunori-san." Kaguya called out to him but was ignored.

"Where's the justice for those who lost their lives in the seven year conflict, where's the justice for those who died in Princess Euphemia's dirty trick and massacre that day, whom you let her go when it wasn't your decision to, and you denied the Japanese their vengeance, their chance to punish those who took everything from us, so I ask again where's the justice for our people Mr knight of justice." He continued on.

Zero was silent as he knewed that he had caused that mess in the first place... his own half sister... whom he had now forever framed as Princess massacre. or as that bastard Diethard jokily made out in the press and TV shows as the Euphinator who Euphinates all who oppose her.

"_How dare that person make out Euphie to be that way... but that's another sin I have to bear."_ Zero thought in his head

"Tatsunori that's enough, sit down and shut up so the meeting can continue." Kirihara spoke out to him.

"Shut up Kirihara... I don't expect you to understand considering how you treat your family... My two sons... taken from me by some Britannian who killed them simply because they wouldn't do business in the way they wanted... I ask again...where's the justice in this room... none that's what."

"Enough... we understand your loses Osakabe-san... but you aren't the only one who has lost someone to Britannia, there's no point in wasting time on what happened in the past... All we can do at this point is look to the future." Ohgi spoke up against Osakabe.

"Yes... I lost my family as well to Britannia Osakabe-san... but we must do what we can for those who are left now, that's what we are here for." Tohdoh spoke up with most in the room agreeing with him.

"Besides your no saint either Osakabe-san... what about the support you gave to groups like the Blood of the Samurai... where's the justice for the people they killed in their mad attempts to fight Britannia." Yoshino spoke out in his snarky voice. This got people to give Tatsunori questionable looks for those who didn't know that information

"Everything they and I did was for our people... You of all people should understand that Zero... since you pulled off quite a few stunts in your time. or how about you Ohgi-san, what about the gas you stole from Prince Clovis, what were you planning to do with that." Tatsunori responded.

"Oh right this is getting out of hand. Osakabe sit down. I will make this clear... all people in this country are equal, deserved to be treated fairly and will not be judged, treated or criticized for their race, ideology or culture... do I make myself clear." Zero spoke in his authoritive tone to everyone in the room.

"So that's what it is then... fine you continue this way but I won't be a part of it... I'm not dealings with a bunch of people who've forgotten what it means to be Japanese... good day to all of you." Tatsunori then sat up and left the room with an angry face.

"Zero what are we going to do about him." Diethard spoke up.

"Let him go... he won't be able to do much... no one listens to him anyway... Now back to what we were discussing." Zero then spoke as if Tatsunori rant hadn't happened at all.

"Zero I must bring up another matter we needs to be discussed here today." Yoshino spoke up next.

"And that is."

"Well what is your plan to do about the problems in the ghettos Zero. As people there are vulnerable and have little access to basic needs without my charities and other services that have been set up by you for them. There's hardly any police there due to the very low numbers in the force in the first place thanks to 90% of the force leaving the country because they were Britannians, This goes the same for hospital's, fire-fighters, government workers, nearly all administrative are lacking in staff numbers, efficiency, and basic equipment for there to be much government thanks to the riots, and some of your troops looting and stealing property that is needed to help rebuild the country." Yoshino said in a surprisingly serious and matter of fact voice.

"So far things have mostly been kept under wraps here in Tokyo thanks to the presence of you and the main Black Knight forces that weren't destroyed or severely damaged in the Black Rebellion, But this is a situation that could get out of hand quickly, especially in other places where your support and troop numbers are not as high etc." Yoshino continued to speak before finishing.

"Yes... this is all true, but we are recruiting more into the Black Knights, Also more knightmares each day continue to be built, along with new designs and tech that we plan in future thanks to Rakshata and her team, Once I have dealt with those who refuse to see reason by talking to them, We will have enough forces to deal with any trouble that comes from within our borders." Zero said in response.

Also we have men working on the sewers and water system so they should have access to clean free water soon enough, along with setting up a temporary benefits system so that people in the ghettos can claim free food vouchers along with earning money to help them in the meantime, but these things take time so I urge you to be patient and continue your work Mr Yoshino." Zero continued on.

"Of course."

"Zero I must ask. Did you order the attack on the prison during the Black Rebellion that led of thousands of criminals along with their leaders being freed, whom are still at large, and no doubt will cause trouble cause trouble if they are not dealt with." Hidenobu spoke out again but this time, his voice sounded weak.

It had become apparent that his health in the last few weeks hadn't been good, from the mix of seeing the bodies at the site of the massacre, and the verbal and mental stuff people had spoke of him and the other Kyoto houses, their hatred of them was still very strong, even among some of the Black Knights.

"No I did not ordered the attack on the prison, though I suspect who did ordered it." Zero slightly turned his head to look at Diethard, suspecting that he may have ordered it as part of some plan he no doubt had.

"We will recapture the escaped criminals in due time, they won't remain at large for long."

"Zero, I must bring to your attention that while some of your policies will be achievable, some may be harder to achieve." Tousai spoke up next.

"Oh really why is that."

"Well I have been through all the finance and tax records that weren't destroyed or taken by Britannia when they left. Unfortunately the country has a huge amount of debt both finance and capital, thanks to the possible reintroduction of the yen being very weak against the other currencies if we take it up again, thanks to a mix of years of low tax from us which we will amend in due time. A mix of Prince Clovis corrupt and inefficient administration ranking up debts all over the place, along with some of his policies like the honorary Britannian system and projects like Clovisland never being paid for by Britannia along with Cornelia and her people not really knowing how to handle economic affairs. Finally as well the damage and destruction caused by Cornelia and yourself in your battles have contributed as well." Tousai read out his report in his clam, logical tone.

"Well now... how huge is the debt we are talking about."

"In the range of £600 billion in Britannian pounds, enough to sink an area's economy if we are not careful."

"I see." Zero said

"_Damm you Cornelia, Clovis, I'm stuck with cleaning up your mess for these people, curse Britannia for making my job harder than it needs to be." _

_"_Well I'm sure this can be cleared up in no time, if my plans to do trade with the Chinese Federation and the EU come to fruition. Which it will with Britannia distracted by rebellions in their areas."

"Zero... should we really be doing trade with these countries and giving them Sakuradite, when the people here need all the help we can get." Yoshino spoke out.

"Doing trade with the two actually will help our people, as these countries get Sakuradite from us, they will be able to advance their knightmare technology, and fight Britannia better, which will keep them off our borders until we are ready to take the fight to Britannia."

"Zero... should we really trust and do business with the Chinese... after all they did try to take Kyushu and all of Japan using a figurehead, not to mention our long and troubled history with them. Which they still haven't gotten over despite the many years and apologies we gave them." Minami spoke up for the first time.

"Not to mention the fact they still have their Eastern Fleet near our Borders under Admiral Yi Sun-sin who is said to be one of the best in the world, plus they I have heard, have a Glacier Fortress among the fleet as well, plus along with their missile base at Dalian base that houses missile I have heard have a minimum range of 1000kms, which I suspect may have played a hand when they invaded Kyushu." Chiba of the four holy swords spoke up agreeing with Minami's words.

"Yes... if they do house missiles with long range, they could potentially target any city or base on Japan Zero, which you must agree is why some of us are tense about them." Diethard spoke as well.

"We need to remember that the Chinese help us out during the first pacific war, thanks to the friendship of the late Shizuka and Empress Hui Ying... It was Genbu who really made relations go sour with them." Kirihara spoke out reminding people of the up and down relationship Japan had with China.

"Yeah... didn't stop them from not aiding us when Britannia invaded, or from trying to ride on our success a few months back with their puppet figurehead, that traitor and spineless coward Atsushi Sawasaki." Chiba spoke out again.

"Hey hey... its the High Eunuch's that are the problem with the Chinese Federation, anyone can clearly see that." Urabe spoke out now.

"Enough... I'm getting tired of having to repeat myself so listen carefully. The Chinese Federation and the EU are not our enemies, we will need them on our side once Britannia comes back here, which they will despite what some of you seem to think. Also Must I remind you that most of our tech and knightmares come from The Militarized Zone of India, which is a part of the Chinese Federation as well. We will do trade with China and when the time is right, we will form an alliance with them. After all I have the perfect man in mind for us to ally with." Zero said with frustration and harshness in his voice at first, before changing into his confident voice as he spoke on.

Yes Zero had made Diethard look into the top military generals in the Chinese Federation, the one he found most useful and interesting was one General Li Xingke, said to both a great warrior and strategist. Yes this man would come in very handy when the time was right, a perfect replacement for the man whom was his equal and wonderful knight.

"Who is this person Zero." Tohdoh asked.

"All in due time my fellow knights, all in due time."

"Now I think we have covered enough for today so is there anything else that anyone would like to cover."

"I do. as I have said before Zero... you have Kyoto houses support and permission to run Japan as part of the main force and help in the rebuilding of it... but we expect you to make sure that order is kept and that you keep in mind your responsibilities and promises you have made as well." Kirihara

"Hmph... of course now this meeting is over." Zero said as he got off his seat and left the room.

Everyone else left the room with Kaguya and Kirihara following after Zero, While everyone else went back to their assigned roles.

After everyone had left Shinichiro Tamaki came in with his mop, among other items he carried as part of his job as Internal Cleaning Supporter of the Black Knights.

"Ah man.. this jobs sucks... I was suppose to become a finance admin... not a janitor.,... but at least I'm near my best buddy Zero... get this best nice and clean for him." Tamaki shouted in his usual manner. This appointment of him to that position had been a personal recommendation to Zero by both Rai and C.C before the SAZ plan happened. Whom got on 'quite well' with Tamaki. With their notes saying "No one can clean and mop like Tamaki can."

* * *

**Time and Date Unknown Place Unknown**

The place was that of what seemed to be like a ballroom dance floor outside in what looked like a schoolyard garden that looked like it was from some fairy-tale story that get's told to young girls when they are into those sort of stories.

Nearby was a young red-haired woman seated who was dressed in a nice red dress that had a pattern to it along with red gloves, red heel shoes, and pinkish stockings to go with it. She had her hair down as well.

She was sitting at her seat at a table all alone when along came her date.

"...Rai-kun." She said slowly to the silver hair boy who was dressed in a white tuxedo with white glove's, a blue bow, dark blue sleeves, white trousers and black shoes as well.

"Kallen-chan..." Rai said as he walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it which made Kallen's cheek blush pink. After doing so he brought out a pink, red and orange flower hairpin and gently put it in her red-hair.

"Please would you care to dance...Kallen-chan." Rai said softly that Kallen felt herself breathing harder now. He offered his hand out to her with that nice smile of his that he rarely shows.

"Huh...eh...yes lead the way...Rai-kun." Kallen nervously said as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

As they were about to assume their positions Kallen felt something hit her over the head.

"Wake up Kallen... We can't be having people sleeping on the job on the council these days... what with our depleted numbers." That someone who was hitting her over the head with a newspaper and awoke Kallen was none other than Milly Ashford President of the Student council.

"You were daydreaming again Kallen dear... what did you dream of this time... Rai being in a dress and looking like a girl this time... He looked so cute when you dressed him up as a bunny girl." Milly said with a grin across her face.

Still up to her usual teasing despite everyone's life changing a lot lately. Milly kept the council hard at work as they needed to make sure that Ashford was ready for it's reopening in a few day's time after a month of being closed and repaired after the events of the black rebellion.

"What no... I wasn't thinking about Rai... why would I think of him now that he's gone." Kallen said while looking away embarrassed but also with a sad face and eyes as well. With her hair now spiked up as it was when she was in the black knights as opposed to before when she had it down, as part of her ill girl cover which she had now dropped thanks to Japan being free now.

"Well anyways... let's get back to discussing how the student council duties will be handled. Now that we have lost our two heavy handlers, our computer girl, and our vice president is being a lazy boy as usual." Milly as always in her bossy way putting business on the table.

"What Pirate Captain Lelouch isn't going to be around as much as before... great does that mean I get his job." Rivalz said sarcastically. They had taken to calling Lelouch pirate captain, due to him telling them how his eye had been badly damaged during the Black Rebellion leaving a huge scar across it (which the patch conveniently covered). Along with the fact that he couldn't open it anymore so the eye patch was needed to cover it so people wouldn't stare at it.

"Wait why is Lelouch lagging off his duties... surely he can do his studies and his new job at the same time." Shirley then spoke.

"Lelouch's new job is very busy at the moment, we will just have to cope without him for a little while." Milly responded and she noticed Kallen's face glared out the window a bit.

Lelouch... she had to admit. That she been been very surprised that Lelouch had turned out to be Zero all this time, but really when she thought about it, it made a lot of sense, for she had known that Lelouch had held hatred against his country and family for a long time for what happened to his mother and sister. Plus it did help to explain why he had been absent from school and Student council stuff lately alongside Kallen as well.

Kallen..., Milly had suspected for sometime that Kallen wasn't the ill girl she portrayed herself to be, The fact anytime anything about the Japanese came up, Kallen got passionate about it. Also the fact she knewed that she was half Japanese and seemed to dislike her Britannian heritage heightened Milly's suspicions as well about Kallen. But everyone had secrets and they were entitled to them is what Milly thought.

Hell the mystery surrounding Rai was the big reason she had taken him in the first place.

Plus the moment Milly saw Kallen in a black knight outfit, she knewed that Rai was a Black Knight as well, and Lelouch turning out to Zero only confirm it, as while Rai had done a better job of balancing his two lives than the other two had, he gave himself away by the chats Milly had with him, she could tell that he wasn't happy with the way Britannians treated people like himself and Kallen, plus alongside the fact that he and Kallen spent a lot of time around each other didn't help either (though that was Milly's doing.) Plus Lelouch telling her and the other members of the council of Rai's background, that he was Britannian nobility and Japanese royalty, well that had Milly surprised for sure, but also delighted that Rai turned out to be as interesting and special as she thought he was.

Milly saw it simply as another fun fact the life and humanity were more complicated than some people thought.

"Well Rivalz you are remaining in your current position, but you will have to pick up some of Lelouch's work for now okay, your first job will be to secure a few new members for the council and prepare the school for it's reopening next week"

"Yes madam president."

"Right Shirley will now be our secretary since she's been in council longest apart from me and Rivalz."

"I will live up to your expectations president." Shirley said in her usual cheery and kind voice.

"Kallen will be our heavy lifter now that we know she ain't a sick girl at all." Milly said in her usual voice

"Eh... why me what makes you think I would be good at lifting stuff." Kallen responded with a confused face and voice.

"Well for starters you have nice muscles, plus your figure makes you really stand out, Also since your the so called miss ace of the Black Knights, you should be used to doing heavy lifting by now. Plus you will get to use that brain of yours as well by sorting out our promotion materials okay Kallen." Milly said to her, to which Kallen just nodded and then looked down with a gloomy face.

"Okay I think that covers everything for today, so I will see you in a few days time. The new Ashford Academy will be quite the place won't it. Milly said in her usual cheery voice.

"Yes." Said Shirley and Rivalz.

"Yes" Kallen said trying to sound cheerful but not succeeding much.

Everyone left the room and Ashford with Kallen leaving the academy with Milly whom as heading over to the Government building that was once the viceroy's palace to see him.

"Kallen... your still thinking of him right." Milly said to her as they walked out of the school gates, The academy had mostly looked the same now as it did before the rebellion, though they had made some tweets to it to make it a bit more Japanese. Zero/Lelouch and her grandfather as well had discussed about the idea of building a university called Zeal where they could send students to learn more advanced education, But also where the Ashford's would be able to do their knightmare work along with other stuff in secret, and keep their connection to Zero a secret from Britannia and help to serve some protection for Lelouch and his sister as well.

"_Yes... from now on... I will make my own way in the world... I have to choose my own future... of course it will be one with the people I care about." _Milly said to herself in her head.

While Milly still had mixed feelings about going up against her country, The way she saw it was that Britannia had abandoned her family when they stripped them of their titles simply because of a connection to one person, they had abandon Lelouch and Nunnally simply because they saw one of them as weak and helpless and threw them into a warzone. They had betrayed Rai and his family simply because his Britannian relatives hated them based on their blood, and that unless Britannia was changed, things would never get better. Plus all the racism and suffering she had seen in her life only convinced her more to join Lelouch along with her grandfather, even if her parents wouldn't agree to it. She had a discussion during the Black rebellion with the other council members and they agreed with her, apart from Nina whom she couldn't find, as she had disappeared during the rebellion and later learned had left to go back to Britannia due to her xenophobia of the Japanese.

Which Milly had remembered had been caused by her trip once into the ghettos where she got lost and attacked by some Japanese people. Which while Nina never confirmed, It seemed also that something else had happened to her as well. She had never been able to get over that, no matter how much she tried to help her she couldn't get over her fear of Japanese people. The incident at Lake Kawasaki certainly didn't help either, where the JLF soldiers looked like they were going to take her somewhere and rape her.

"_Maybe I should've done more for you Nina...But."_

"...Yes I am, I miss him Milly, and I only met him barley three months ago." Kallen said to her sadly which brought Milly out of her thoughts again.

"Yes... it's amazing how someone can have such an impact in such a short space of time, and then just leave. But i think and perhaps you do as well that Rai will be back one day, Take as much time as you need Kallen to deal with this, after all you were the one who got closet to him." Milly said to her with a serious face and tone. Hoping that this comforted Kallen.

"T-Thank you Milly... I appreciate it." Kallen responded to her.

"No problem, after all we are friends aren't we, besides it's nice to see you being yourself... I had my suspicions there was more to you than what you showed most of the time." Milly said teasing Kallen.

"Yeah... friends." Kallen said trying to sound cheerful.

Milly then looked forward as see started thinking to herself.

She knewed very well how Kallen was hurting, She didn't really approve of Rai's decision to depart as quick as he had. But she also kept in mind that Rai was only suppose to stay until he found his memories, That said she knewed Rai probably had good reasons for his actions and leaving. As he wasn't the type to just take off without good cause.

Plus there were still things about him that remained a mystery to Milly, like why did he only come to Japan a few months ago, was his actions across the areas of Britannia out of the kindness of his heart, or did Rai have other reasons for his actions as well.

Milly knewed that there was more to Rai than he let on, the way he carried himself and kept his guard up at all times. The fact he wasn't good at talking about intimacy stuff as well. Milly suspected it wasn't just what happened to himself and his family that had caused him to be like that, she suspected it probably started years before that.

After all one doesn't just kill their relatives because of one bad day, well maybe so in Rai's case. But still Milly thought maybe she might have done the same if she were in his shoes.

Overall Rai was like Lelouch in certain ways, but yet she felt there were differences between the two as well, She had noticed Lelouch recently looked quite down as well, She could tell he was missing not just Rai, But Suzaku as well. But they had departed for their own reasons and Milly knewed that it was their own choice to do so.

_"After all, everyone keeps a part of themselves secret from everyone else, everyone has something they are reluctant to show another person. Rai is no different in that regard."_ Milly thought as she continued to walk with Kallen.

As she and Milly walked along they saw a dispute that was taking place nearby. As they had walked into the still being rebuilt train station that was a few minutes walk from Ashford.

The dispute seem to involve a Japanese customer and a Britannian shopkeeper outside of the store with the. With the shopkeeper being middle aged and holding a shotgun in his hands.

"These prices you are charging are outrageous, your just trying to rip us off like you have done for all these years." the customer shouted to the clerk, he looked like he came form the ghettos, or at the very least nearby one of the Hostel's that had been set up in ex Britannian nobles houses that had been vacated by all the Britannian nobles that had left when Princess Euphemia called for the retreat of Britannians from Japan.

Only a small percentage of Britannians had elected to stay behind in Japan, mostly commoners or lower middle class people who had nothing to go back to, or whom defected to the Black Knight's side after Euphiemia's massacre of the Japanese. Only one or two nobles like the Ashford's had chosen to join Zero in the new Japan.

"My prices are fair, after all I can't get any new stock now that my suppliers has been cut off and left Japan, Also I have never discriminated against any Japanese person ever." He shouted back to the customer.

"Yeah right like I believed anything a Britannian would say, not after what happened with Princess Massacre last month."

That remark definitely left Kallen and Milly and the Britannian shopkeeper feeling uneased, Milly had been very surprised at what happened at the SAZ, that the one person of the imperial family that she remembered Lelouch and Nunnally saying nothing but nice things about, had gone on a rampage and ordered the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people in a matter of minutes. This left Milly thinking of how it could've happened, and that if there was more going on as Lelouch seemed to be uneasy about it all.

Though she put it down to the events, but Lelouch did seem to show some hint of guilt for some reason, she had known Lelouch for years and had learned how to read him to some extent, so was it possible that something happened when Lelouch met Euphiemia as Zero that day. Whatever happened between the two that day Milly knew that it had gone badly.

"Don't put me in with that person, I have lived here for 25 years and I always served anyone regardless of race, background or culture, now if you don't have the money to pay, clear off, or better yet go down to the soup kitchen and get something there if your hungry." The Britannian merchant said.

"I'm not like those people in the ghetto's who sit around and wait for someone to give them help, I work for my money, I went out and got work and fed myself, while most just sat and just waited for someone to give them a miracle. So don't you put in with those people either."

"Alright enough, this is a free country down, we suppose to treat all equally and fairly, not be at each other's throat." Kallen shouted intervening in the hassle.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion... get lost." the Japanese person said to her.

"Who are you anyway." The store owner said.

"Kallen Kozuki... Ace of the Black Knights that's who." Kallen said proudly to them.

"Oh" both of the people said nervous to what Kallen might do as her reputation for excellence in fighting had spread throughout Japan when it had been liberated.

"Look... here's a comprise, you lower your prices... people need to eat, as food gives them strength and energy, plus go down to the Government building tomorrow and find out if you can get new suppliers, tell them I sent you."

"Ok that's fair... I'm sorry this got dragged out onto the streets."

Kallen spoke and then turned to the Japanese man

"As for you... pay the price that the owner sets, it's his business and he can set his prices what he want's." Kallen spoke and then grabbed him by his collar.

"Also... just remember that there are still families and people who are suffering and starving, That they have no money like you do and have lost everything in the war, just remember that the next time you complain about the price of your food." Kallen said with a glare.

"Ok, Ok... no need to say that. But he needs to show more respect to his customers in future, not just barge a gun in your face the moment you disagree with him."

"Look... I'm sorry I overreacted... let's go inside and I'll give you a discount on some items...hopefully you will be able to buy what you need."

"Ok fine... I just want to get what I need and get home." Both men then went back into the store.

"Well that was... odd." Milly said to Kallen as they stood there.

"It just goes to show how long it may take for things to improve... after all you can't just wipe out seven years of war, suffering and hatred in a heartbeat can we." Milly spoke further with a hint of sad tone in there.

"Yeah... you can't" Kallen said with a sad face and tone.

"But... hey, we need to look on the bright side... Area... Japan is free again, and I'm sure in time the country will be what it once was." Milly spoke returning to her usual cheery voice and face.

"Well... I need to get going... I see ya later Milly." Kallen said then walked off.

"Yeah see ya later." Milly said to her.

"Kallen... I really hope you come back Rai...after all you owe her too much not to." Milly said to herself quietly as she watched Kallen walk away.

* * *

**Kallen's new House 5:00pm place Shinjuku **

Kallen walked to her new home, which was a traditional Japanese style home she had chosen for herself and her mum located in Shinjuku, it was one of the few Japanese homes that weren't destroyed during the Shinjuku masscare, Any damage that had been done had quickly been rebuilt and Kallen was one of those who had first pick on which place they wanted to live, and she chose to live near where she, her mother and brother had once lived back in the old days.

Kallen had wanted to at first destroy the old Stadfeld house where she used to live with her Guren, to wipe any bad memories that place gave her about her mother, and her father and step mother. whom Kallen had heard had left at first notice, and left a lot of things behind, like bank account details for the Stadfeld's accounts in Japan, alongside quite a bit of her jewelary and clothing and fuinature as well.

But Kallen decided to 'sell' the place for free to Rai's cousin Kaguya so that it could eventually be an orphanage for children who had lost their relatives in Britannia's invasion, rule and the Black Rebellion, which she named 'Miss ace's home for kid's' after her title of Miss ace of the Black Knights. Kaguya had compensated her for it, even though she had said she didn't want any money, but she relented as along with Zero paying her a bonus for her actions in the Black Knights. He also turned over any rights her father had to any sakuradite mines In Mount Fuji to her.

She had gotten an offer from Hiroyosi Yoshino for the orphanage as well, but something about the guy seem off to Kallen, so she turned his offer down.

Which once again she sold to Kaguya for a 'fee'. Rather Rai's cousin own it than anyone else, As Kallen liked her and also she felt that she wouldn't use it for her own purposes, Rai had also arranged it so that he would send any letters to Kaguya to the person he was writing to. Of course she kept a small percentage of the mines ownership for herself, so that she could have an income while at school, that would pay for basic needs, the house and for her mother as well. Zero had offered to pay her wages while she was at school, but she didn't want to own that person anything so she turned that down.

She donated all of her step mothers clothes and jewellery to local charities to help out people who needed clothes etc. and also that they might be able to sell them and raise money for it as well, as Kallen certainly didn't want those items herself. She also arrange it so that the house was less Britannian like and more Japanese like, or that was the plan she and Kaguya had arranged between themselves.

Kallen then walked into her mother's room where she was still recovering from her refrain addiction, she didn't seem to be getting better since her release, but Kallen as just glad she was out of prison, and in a free Japan, just as she promised her before she went away.

"Hey mum... was your day alright." Kallen asked her mother.

Her mother tried to say something but couldn't, due to the refrain, Kallen's mother had trouble being able to speak now, in fact since the liberation of Japan, Kallen's mother had only spoken a few times at all. So she just nodded to Kallen in response to her.

Seeing her mother like that caused Kallen to make a sad face, as Kallen knewed that she was not a happy girl, despite Japan being free, despite her mother being free, and despite the fact she could now lead a peaceful life with her. She still felt somewhat empty and alone. Her brother was still gone so she couldn't share in Japan's freedom with him despite the fact it was his dream to see Japan free, Her leader whom she had looked up to and admired for giving her a purpose again. Something to believe in, had turned out to be that one boy she hated and was even worse than she thought he was. She couldn't understand how that jerk Lelouch could be Zero, and pretend to be something he's not, why... why was he Zero, it should've been someone else.

Also what the hell did he mean about having a closer relationship with Rai, what really was going on with the two, it just felt annoying to Kallen that Rai seem to trust and like that jerk, what was it about him that made Rai have tea, chats, chess games and dinner with him.

"_Anyway Lelouch isn't Zero... I only follow Zero orders... not Lelouch's_." Kallen said in her mind.

But the one person whom she had wanted to share a free Japan with, the one person who had recently come into her life.

Had now left her life just as quickly, This hurt Kallen as she had kinda wanted to go with Rai and on that day she waited for him to mutter even one word and she would have gone with him. But no he didn't say anything like that and had left her behind. Why Kallen thought, why had he left her behind, after everything they had gone through together. Why did he have to go, what was it that he was doing for his mother that was so important, that he left everything and everyone behind to go and deal with.

That he hadn't told Kallen anything of it is what Kallen found most hurtful. That she had spent a week or more at his side in the hospital after his stupid actions in the rebellion. What was he thinking going out injured like that, that stubborn silver haired idiot, and he was supposed to be smart.

_"Seriously... if he ever pulls a stunt like that again... He will seriously regret pissing me off that way..."_

Bringing him home made bento lunches everyday, chatting about different things. And yet all that time, he never once mentioned what his plans were, that he was leaving, that he knewed that person was Zero, that he was leaving to do something for his mother, not one word to Kallen about it or anything else she though he was keeping from her. Why Kallen thought, Why wouldn't he trust her, after everything they had gone through, done together, not to mention growing close to each other.

He had been the one person she felt she had bonded with the most in the last few years. she still felt that bond existed between the two, but now... she mixed feelings towards Rai. After all they had kissed before he left. Which had been Kallen's first kiss, it was a bit awkward as she kissed him, as she and Rai didn't know what they were doing, but she liked those soft, smooth lips of his, and she felt he liked her soft lips as well, since he didn't stop or pull away at any point and the kiss went on as she held his face in her hands. Kallen had to admit... he looked cute when he was nervous as he flinched when she grabbed his face and pulled it towards her.

It had been Kallen who broke the kiss as she felt she needed to pull back after the kiss had gone on longer than she had planned, she had just planned a quick kiss but those lips and the softness of the kiss had surprised her. She remembers when she put her head on his left shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. She could feel his heartbeat on her chest, the thump just made it harder for her to see him go. Even when they looked each other in the eye's, they still said nothing to each other, but Kallen felt that in a way, his eyes were telling her that he valued her as being close to him at the very least.

Which Kallen accepted as after all, Kallen knewed that events of Rai's past had led Rai to being what he was now. That his personal losses, emotional, physical and mental wounds would take time to heal, that he had been lonely for so long, maybe that scared Rai Kallen thought, as while she didn't believe it, she could understand why some would find hope to be scary. Maybe that's way he kept to himself often, Why he had left her behind. Because he felt scared of getting close to anyone after losing everything he had in a terrible way. Well that's what Kallen thought at the very least.

"_Rai... maybe one day... you will be able to show your true feelings... whatever they are." _Kallen sadly thought to herself.

But Kallen knewed herself, that she hadn't done what Milly suggested, tell Rai how she felt about him, if she had told Rai how she felt, maybe he might've taken him with her, maybe something else might of happened, Kallen thought the kiss might have been enough indication to Rai about some of her feelings for her. But he didn't say anything, so Kallen still had no idea what or how he felt or viewed her.

Did she miss him... yes she did. The dream she had of him today was the fourth she had of Rai and her doing something or about to do something. The first one was for some reason then being in a church where she couldn't remember why they were there and seemly confessing something to each other. The second was the weirdest one... It involved Rai being dressed up and put in make up by Kallen... as a maid and Kallen would pull him around with a lease and ordering him around as well... Kallen suppressed that one yes Rai did look good in the bunnygirl outfit from the cross-dressing festival but that didn't mean Kallen wanted to dress him up again.

"Geez _Why the hell am I dreaming about dressing Rai as a girl... it was one time and that was an exception." _Kallen said to herself in her head frustrated by that dream she had.

The third dream had involved Kallen beating up Rai out of frustration and trying to get answers from him that she wanted from him.

Which all the while he stared at her with his usual calm face which he didn't seem fazed at all, which irritated her at times, she just couldn't read what goes through Rai's head at times. Not to mention that he seemed a bit too serious at times and need to loosen up a bit.

Of course she had remembered when she first met him. She wasn't interested in him at all, that kid who had weird wild silver hair (which she thought how does one have hair that color especially after finding out who his parents were.) But then she learned more and more about him and got more interested in him, as she had said to him... she just wanted to be closer to him. Until the moment where she learned who he really was. That he wasn't just a half breed Britannian Japanese like her, that he was not only Britannian nobility like her, but actual Japanese royalty as well.

That he was the son of Shizuka Sumeragi, whom while Kallen had not really known much of, due to her being around and having left before her time, still that Kallen had been the one who had found such talent from this mysterious silver hair boy, but whom had also turned out to be special as well. She still remembered that day when she asked him if he was still Rai and he had said yes and given her a smile, that really nice smile which to Kallen showed something that was behind those deep blue eyes of his, behind the stoic calm face he had most of the time, was a guy that she really wanted to reach, to know, to understand. A person she felt she could bring out that side of him to all those who care for him. Whenever she looked into those blue eyes of his she saw something there that made her want to reach Rai even more.

She still remembered hearing the story from Zero, about how Rai's mother and sister were killed by his father and his family, How Rai had gone through the Britannian areas helping and saving people where he could, like a knight she thought. Whom she had listened to Rai telling how he used to do stuff with his sister, like make Origami figures, play around with her all the time, and be there for her when she was bullied at school despite himself being bullied. Which Kallen had found very sweet and cute as well, as that reminded her of how her brother used to do things like that for her as well. A knight of the round father who was known as the Blue Blur of Britannia, whom had taught Rai how to do battle on knightmare combat, would tease him and encourage him as well. And yet had betrayed Rai and all his loved ones out of duty and so called loyalty to his country, like a certain someone she hated.

But most of all she remembered how Rai told her about his mother, about how wise she was, how good with a sword and at martial arts she was, Kallen remembered how Rai seem to glow when talking about his mother, he really did seem to idolise her in so many ways, again that side of Rai that she had only saw a few times. When he didn't keep to himself and shown everyone there was more to him than the fact he was a quiet person.

Whatever the case... Kallen knewed one thing... that he would come back one day... and that she will find out the truth from him.

"No matter what... I will see you again Rai...and when I do... I will get the answers I want from you." Kallen said loudly by accident as she came out of her thoughts.

"Kallen... is something... wrong." her mother asked her as she sat near her bed.

"No... was just thinking to myself."

Kallen responded to her mother.

Kallen then left her mother to let her rest and she went to her room .

Her room was way smaller than the one she had at the Stadfeld's, but Kallen didn't mind as she had anything she needed at her new home, as she looked to her mirror she saw the sword that Rai had left with her. She went up to it and grab it and held it in her hands, Kallen had always liked stories about the samurai when she was younger, she had often dreamt of being one herself where she would wield a sword around for justice and for the ones she love.

"Heh... who knows.. maybe there might come a day when I'm welding this against someone." Kallen chuckled to herself, for the first time in weeks as she put the sword back down where she kept it in her room.

* * *

**Time 8:00pm Place somewhere in the Gifu Region date 19th September 2017 a.t.b **

As a vehicle was driving along the mountainous path that was leading them to the area near Mount Hotaka, and also near Kamikōchi as well. The people in the vehicle were from the resistance group Son of the Shimazu, now this group had kept a very low profile for a number of years in Satsuma Kyushu where they are believed to be one of the people who help import refrain from the Chinese Federation through their route in Kyushu.

Though it was because that the Black Knights and Cornelia had put a stop to it, the truth was they merely changed which area of Kyushu. (they changed from bringing it in from Saga to Kagoshima). to where they brought the drugs in and how they distributed it to their clients and customers.

They were heading for a meeting with a person who claims to be the figure called the SHIN, now rumours of this figure had been going around for years in the Japanese underground, but no one has seen or dealt with the figure for some time, so the fact that someone claiming to be them had appeared now left the Son of Shimazu wondering who they were.

"Hey guys, what do you think SHIN wants to see us about." the bodyguard of the leader of the group said.

"Not sure... whatever it is... no doubt it will involve Zero... SHIN our best chance to deal with Zero and his band of so called Knights."

"Anyway we here now so be quiet and let me do the talking."

Their vehicle came to the gate to the where the meeting was and a guard who had a white armour on, White mask that had blue creepy optics as eyes, with a red circle flag with red lines reaching out like it was a sun, in the middle of their armour with the Kanji sign of Truth on it.

"Identity yourself." The guard said in a robot voice, as their voice seem that it was being covered by some special equipment that made it hard to tell if was a male or female talking.

"We are from the Son's of Shimazu."

"... Proceed through the gates... the master is waiting for you among the others." The gates then opened up.

"...Others." The leader muttered quietly to himself.

So they took their vehicle through the gates and into what looked like was a base hidden in the mountains.

They stopped their vehicle and got up and saw someone with Wild Brown hair and icy blue eyes approach them... this person was wearing what looked like was a JLF outfit that Tohdoh and his men would wear, that it was Dark blue, with the same flag as before in the centre, and he seemed to be carrying some grenades and explosives around his waist.

"if you would follow me... the SHIN is waiting for you inside." the man said in a creepy monotone with no emotion at all.

"Hey aren't you." one of the Shimazu men said.

"I said follow me... or would you like to see what the other side of life looks like." he said with a grenade being brought out and his hand on the pin." the Brown haired person responded.

"Enough stand down... we will follow."

"... Wise choice... as there's nothing waiting on the other side." as he put his grenade away.

So the men followed this person into the base's main building, as they walked to where the meeting was they passed quite a few men, whom gave them dirty looks and looked like one false word and they be dead. They also noticed Posters and signs Displaying Shin, with his Gold mask, Black robe, and underneath seething Black armour as well with Shoulder pads. With he words pure, truth and Unity written on some of them.

They came to the meeting room and they saw the other attendee's as well.

There were a few men from the One eye Dragons, a person from the Aum Shinrikyo, a few well known bandit lords from the local provinces as well.

At the head of the table... Was Shin itself... With a green haired man with scars on his lips at his side, dressed in a Green Ninja outfit with two Sickles at his side. There was also a woman with Black hair and brownish eyes, red lipstick, and was wearing a Red kimono, she didn't seem to have any weapon on her

"Ah good... our final visitors have arrived... now fellow brothers...and sister." The woman just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Now let us begin on how we must come as one to bring about the Japan we know we deserve... the japan where all will be pure...Equal...untainted by foreign filth... the country our ancestors bled and died to make." SHIN continued in a deep voice that sound like it wasn't a natural one.

"Hold on a minute... if you want us to even hear this out... take off that mask and let us see who you are... After all Zero has never shown their face... and I think Zero isn't Japanese... so show us SHIN." One of the members of the One Eyed dragons said.

"You are being a tad rude there... let SHIN continue walk they are saying first." the old person from the Aum Shinrikyo said.

"No... I will show you all who I am... after all I seek your trust and friendship... Unlike Zero who demands you bow to him."

SHIN then got up and slowly took off the MASK they were wearing and revealed the identity to everyone's surprise was.

"Yes... I Tatsunori Osakabe... is the SHIN. I trust this will please you brother." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What's a member of Kyoto who was on the NAC board dressing up as the SHIN for... where were you these last few years when we needed you." The leader of the SONs of Shimazu said.

"I was like you brother... keeping a low profile... waiting for the right time to rise again... That time is now. We will rise and make Japan the country it deserves to be again. We will make it the empire it once was... a glorious thing that stretches across all of Asia. "

"Why should we follow you... why not follow Zero."

"Because Zero isn't Japanese that's why." Everyone in the room startled at that revelation.

"Yes... Zero the man of Miracles isn't even our own blood. He hides behind his knights, he preaches justice, equality and fairness. But yet he denies these to our people, he denied us justice against that Manko princess Euphemia, against those fat disgusting robbing stealing nobles, he stole our fight from us, now he and his traitorous band of knights will learn who the real Japanese are. So brothers will you join with me and my first sons and Daughters in creating the country we deserve."

"Or will you continue to go it alone... and let Zero either bully you or crush you... with me you are safe... with me the real revolution will begin." Tatsunori continued as before with the mask off.

"This is bullshit." came the words from the leader of the Sons of Shimazu.

"Is it now Brother Shimazu... pray tell why you think this all... actually I ain't going to repeat such rude words, just state your reasons."

"You don't have any proper strategy at all... just pretty words and rhetoric to go with it... well I heard what you have to say... I prefer my independence thank you." the son of Shimazu leader said.

"Actually I do have a plan... Akeginu, Hide please show him what it is."

"Yes... Master SHIN." they said and bowed with Hide now having a voice modulator attached to his neck so he can speak after years of silence due to his voicebox being ripped out years ago.

They went up to the Son's of Shimazu... and Hide killed the bodyguards and other officer with his sickles in seconds... while Akeginu jumped on the leaders body wrapped her legs around his body, her hands around his neck and crushed him slowly with Tatsunori walking up to him.

the other people at the meeting were kept at their chairs be the sudden appearance of White armoured soldiers and the blue eyed masks appeared, along with Kento holding out explosives in both of his hands.

"It's a pity you couldn't see the way brother... I would like to have had your assistance in hands of friendship... you have forced my hands... your shipping of Refrain has polluted our people for years for your own greed... what would the devil Shimazu think of his clan reduce to being petty drug dealers... ashamed that's what."

"But don't worry... I will use the drugs that come from those filthy rat scum chinks. I have found a way to purify the drug... so that it cleanses a person of all their sins, all their suffering, and makes them pure in such a lovely way." Tatsunori said pulling one what looked like a refrain injector, with a bottle of something that he put in the injector.

"Here brother... allow me to show you... let the SHIN be your guide.. let me be the purity that you seek." as he injected the substance into the man's body as Akeginu let up on her crushing of him. the Guy started to move and eventually screamed as he seemed to be experiencing something that Tatsunori had given him.

Tatsunori then put his hand on the guys face and look him in the eyes.

"Do you see.. Do you see the truth... The SHIN has judged you... and you fail oh well Akeginu kill this impure subject... he is unworthy to see the truth."

"Yes master." she then applied pressure again and the guys body cracked so hard the whole room could hear the body snapped.

"Forgive me... my brother... find peace in the next life." Tatsunori said with a sad tone and face which lasted a few moments then he went back to his hardened face and voice.

"My apologies for that display... but those who seek to deny the truth... to deny our path... will be judged, cleansed, and if found to not be worthy... disposed of."

"Anyways the rest of his clan will fall in line... after all they have a chance to be pure as their brilliant ancestors were."

"I trust there are no objections."

All the leaders of the room shook their heads, one or two grinned at the display... Tatsunori had shown them something today.

Tatsunori then went back to his seat at the head of the table, put his mask back on and continued the meeting.

"Now let's talk on how each of us brothers and sisters will do in order to accomplice the task of purifying Japan."

* * *

** A few days Later at the SHIN's base in the Gifu Region 22nd September 2017 a.t.b Time 10:00pm**

Tatsunori was sitting in his Japanese living room, with a fire at the centre of it... he sat and looked at his tea collection that he had amassed over the years while dressed in his evening Yukata robe. He had always liked them, they had a special place in his heart, the amazing craftsmanship that goes into them, most were from the glory days of the empire... when Japan had one that made Britannia look pathetic in comparison. The days when his family along with others had been paragons for his people, when they appreciated what it meant to be Japanese, before the rot started to infect Japan, before Britannia spread it's disgusting, corrupting way of life, before his sons had been taken by Them.

"Shinji... Gendo... my sons... you were my world... you were the ones who carried our blood proudly... Britannia... all those who oppose our way of life will pay." Tatsunori said softy and sadly with a single tear running down both his eyes.

"Yes... all those who call themselves Britannians... and those Japanese who watch and did nothing... will perish." came the voice of Okino Matsunaga at the doorway with a hard face.

"Brother Okino... I trust your mission went off well." Tatsunori turned to him.

"Yes SHIN of course it did... we have that person on our side now... doubt anyone will suspect his role in our plan." He said as he sat on the opposite side of the fire.

"What about the Chinese... will they be a problem."

"No of course not... they just here to see how Zero does... after all... I know the Chinese very well from Experience."

"Yes... yes you do. Still if they become a problem we'll deal with them"

"So you enjoying your tea collection again... you become very possessive of them in the last month... ever since they." Matsunaga said with a concerned face and tone.

"What's your point Okino... if you have one." Tatsunori responded to him with a shout.

"I'm just concerned Brother SHIN... I heard from the guards that you started sleeping walking again lately, and been heard talking to people who aren't there, it's not the first time you have done this."

"I'm fine... years of torment have done nothing to stop me... and this won't either, besides these tea pots help me in sorting out the refrain we ... anyway Brother Okino did you know that."

"Know what."

"Let me finish... did you know that your last name whom you have always liked, was the name of a famous warlord who collected tea cups like mine.

"Ah yes.. Hisahide Matsunaga... how could I forget about my idol... after all killing of the Shogun and razing of Tōdai-ji were stuff of legends."

"Well it's never been proven that he did that... but he took credit for it anyways."

"Go on Brother."

"Well he was also famous for his last act of defying Oda Nobunaga by blowing himself up in his castle with his teapot collection... while his son killed himself by stabbing himself through his head and jumping from the castle while it burned from the explosion.

"What's the point of this story."

"The point being is that if Zero thinks he's going to just have my tea collection and my country... then he's going to have to either submit to our purification, or watch his prize be destroyed, as either way... he's not getting my collection that's for sure."

"Well... it will be interesting to see what Zero does... I take it he didn't see reason."

"Of course he didn't... what do you expect from someone who hides in a mask, while making stupid hand gestures and silly little hammy speeches that just proves he's a drama queen attention seeking theatrical show off."

"Heh... that's true... still he is entertaining to watch... after all he still doesn't suspect me and the rest of the Knights shadow's true allegiance yet."

"Diethard is really an idiot for giving us free range... it was helpful in liberating brothers and sisters from the prison's during the Black Rebellion."

"Yes... they will come in handy against Zero... most have no love for him. Now let's deal with the old fart next."

"Old fart.. ah you mean the wrinkled one."

"Yes... he's been sniffing around like the rat he is... I think it's time to see what truths he knows... I suspect he knows what really happened to brother Genbu all those years ago. Along with some secrets about that family."

"Yes... brother Genbu... he was our best leader... when we had everyone and everything back then. he truly was the man who would led us to a glorious resistance if those backstabbers in Kyoto hadn't decided to betray us" Matsunaga agreed with Tatsunori words.

"Yes... you don't resent me for being of that."

"No... you are the only man along with Kento and Hide I have ever loved... now brother SHIN let's say the sacred chant."

"We will fulfil what our brotherhood demands... for We are the true sons of Japan... it's rightful guardians... For this is our purpose... For we are... IT's guiding hand." both men chanted to each other.

"Good. Anything else to discuss."

"Oh yes, just a question brother... why did you decide to set up base here in Gifu... why not set it up well you know."

"Why... simple... it's because Gifu is the crossroads of Japan's destiny... Why else do you think Oda Nobunaga won out while Matsunaga didn't... you know that answer don't you Matsunaga."

"Besides... nevermind... you may go now."

"Of course brother."

Matsunaga then walked out with a final thought in his head.

_"One way or another... there will be a purge all right... not just Britannians... but all Japanese as well... there's no pride, culture or honour left here now... it will be cleansed completely... of all men who have made it what it is."_ He said in his mind.

After Matsunaga left, Tatsunori walked over to his bed and saw a picture... of his wife and two daughters.

"Ursa... I know this is what you wouldn't want me to do... but I have nothing left... nothing left at all... I know Zero had something to do with your deaths... one way or another... Japan will taste the SHIN's mercy... it will be cleansed clean."

"Zero... let's see what miracle you can pull... when the SHIN reveals the truth to you."

* * *

**Place Kai Province Time 9:00pm 21st September 2017 a.t.b **

** Home of Hiroyosi Yoshino **

As Hiroyosi Yoshino sat at his deck at his home in Kai province he was thinking how his current status was, he was popular among many people, among quite a few Black Knights like Ohgi and his group. Which was great as he aimed to keep helping out the people where he could.

Just then a knock on the door came and entered his assistant... a Britannian woman who went by the name Nancy Wake, she blond hair, blue eyes and looked to be around 20, she had a bob style haircut, and was dressed in a Black red tied work suit.

"Excuse Yoshino-kun... there's a call for you on the usual channel... it's that time of the week."

"Thank you Nancy."

"My pleasure Yoshino-kun."

"Yoshino picked up the phone and heard the voice come through."

"I pity the queen. He, so young, past away!..." The voice that sounded like it was covered to sound like it was neither female or male said.

"Ehh... no...no not the pain again." Yoshino started struggling as he struggled with the pain in his head and dropped the phone. Also his neck started twitching a bit as well, and this led Nancy to get something from his table, which was his drink and what looked like tablets.

"Yoshino-kun... your having a fit again... here take your meds, they will help." Nancy said to him pouring the water with the meds down his throat by holding him with her hands, after about 10 seconds the pain stopped.

Nancy then walked over to the phone and talked to the person on the other end " Nancy then put the phone now.

"Yoshino-kun... Yoshino-kun... are you alright." She said softly to Yoshino who was still on the ground holding his head.

"...Yes, I'm fine..." He said with his face and voice being calm

"...Good, you have a busy day tomorrow... there's a matter that we must attend to, and we need to make sure that it get's done, you know what we have to do."

"I do... let's make sure that the orphans are ready for tomorrow... they have a long day ahead of them... and that other thing is taken care of as well... everything is proceeding as expected."

"Yes... it is... anyway's get some rest... good night Yoshino-kun."

"Good night Nancy."

After Nancy left the room, Yoshino went into the bath room and there as he shaved noticed a twitch in his neck again... IT was odd why his neck did that.

"I'm probably just tired... after all I have been very busy lately... there's still a lot of work to be done... to make Japan the country it should be."

Yoshino then continued shaving and went to bed as soon as he was done.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Chapter done... whooh that was a biggy. hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it, I'm not trying to be realistic with Japan, but believable as Lelouch would only be able to fix so much, he has his army by chapter 26, but he hasn't fixed Japan completely, I mean Iraq has been freed for ten years and it is still recovering from the war and years of Saddam's rule. sorry it took this long to bring it out, but I needed to plan this out carefully. **

**Sorry if this has been slow moving chapter, but i wanted to set up the situation as much as i can, next chapter will be somewhat the same, taking place around the same period, but i hope you liked this chapter.**

**Plus Lelouch's accidently actions with Euphie have been of far more consequence than he could ever imagine, same with Suzaku, events can have a way of creating a chain of events no one see's coming. **

**Oh yes set up that Rai Kallen scene didn't I... sorry for teasing you... couldn't resist, it was longer at one point. but thought it best to leave it to your imagination. **

**Did the debt thing as I imagine Britannia would leave debt behind for any country to deal with, plus when you remember Clovis rule and people were corrupt and all that, plus Cornelia being military and not a politician... it all adds up. **

**Right these other groups i have created because while personally Britannia has control of the cities, I doubt they ever made much leeway into the countryside of Japan or it's mountains as Japan has very little flatland hence why cities are big, which is one of the reasons why the jlf survived for years. **

**Plus with Britannia gone, the only thing that led some people to follow Zero is gone, so disunity was always going to happen, as people make for power plays, I will show some in the black knights as well, as they only ever wanted their country back, which is way they followed Zero in the first place, not because they trusted him (which most didn't and it only grew in R2), or believed in his vision of stuff like the UFN, they really just wanted to free Japan. **

**Sorry the meeting went on long, but I wanted to show how many problems Lelouch would be facing, plus concerns over stuff like China as well as the main story moves to the china arc, as the two have had a very up and down history in real life, and I wanted to reflect that in this story as well, plus Zero has gotten the world's attention so no doubt they would want to keep an eye on him. **

**Now the missiles and base mentioned are from the novels, as apparently those missiles are one of China's biggest assets, which if Britannia got they could use anywhere, especially if you remember that China take Korea late 2017 a.t.b, that would be a concern to Japan.**

**I picture China in this universe to be very much like real life North Korea, a few high placed people control everything, poverty and food shortages everything, and a military that is very big, but way behind in tech in most areas. and bloated as well. **

**Will mention more about the Chinese secret service and the rumoured cell in coming chapters, as I picture them to be like the Da Li from Avatar in ways. plus they are related to what's going on so. **

**Now i named an admiral of the Chinese fleet that got mentioned in r1 episode 24, named him after a very famous Korean admiral, whether he appears or not in person is another question, but i wanted to give a name to whoever controls that fleet. **

**Now why hasn't China invaded Japan in this story or the main body during the two year skip... probably because they know they don't have the forces to keep it or the support from the Japanese either. **

**I have used real life Japanese actions in ww2 in the attacks against honorary Britannians yes I know it's horrible, but they really did those things, plus the hatred of seven years is very strong and a few words ain't going to solve that.**

**I have used Akeginu from Basilisk, save me the trouble of another oc, used Louise Havley from Gundam 00 (season 2 version) as model for Nancy wake, whom if you know your history you will know who she is.**

**Now I did that bit on Kallen as I felt I needed to show how she was with Rai now gone and her having to go on with her life, plus it gets her bit out of the way here, Kallen will still appear but be out of focus in this arc, as I want to focus on other characters and also because she is getting attention in the main fic, I hope I got her thoughts down alright, tried to make them mixed in that she misses Rai, is frustrated with Rai, a bit angry, but also somewhat understanding as well, as she knows Rai is the way he is and won't change easily, plus she trusts him to come back one day and give the answer and truth she is looking from him.**

**Now about the SHIN... I was always intending to have it be Tatsunori... this was deliberate and it's part of my story... now why would he show his face when he has a disguise in the first place... there's an answer to that as well... you have to wait and see. Also yes he has gone insane at this point, all of them have, remember that when you consider there actions. **

**based the armour of SHIN's troops off the equalist's in legend of Korra, just made them white, hope it's clear enough to imagine what they look like.**

**Gave more history stuff... always like that, if you know your Japanese history... I ain't just throwing these in for my own amusement... they do serve a purpose... I will let you figure out what purpose.**

**Used the bullet train and Shinjuku station as when I went to japan three years ago i rode it to Osaka from Shinjuku, boy is that station busy, can't believe up to four million people use it every day. Plus it's a project Lelouch see's as a win win, as it creates jobs, will help to rebuild the country, bring out new tech, plus it connects Japan as well as Japan has one of the best train systems in the world. **

**oh yes that line on the phone, I will let you find out where I got it from... should be interesting to see if anyone find's out.**

**will focus on different characters at different points so keep an eye out. **

**will do another bonus chapter soon, as i want to finally show not tell with characters like Okino etc. **

**again forgive these long A/N's but as always i like to lay out what i have written so I hope it help you understand my story if you get confused etc. **

**thank you for reading this chapter, hope your excited for more stuff. **

**Blackmambauk **


End file.
